FateMagic Disruption
by absolutezero001
Summary: Harry just had enough of it, with the abuse, the ignorance, the lies, the manipulation, all of it. And so now, he is calling for back-up. Now Harry will be blessed with the powers of a Servant, who will fight alongside him to the end of time. Watch out Riddle, Dumbles, because Harry is suited up and ready for combat. Prepare, for a major case of disruption.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TYPE MOON FRANCHISE OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! If I did, I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you. With the Harry Potter franchise, I would be rich and swimming in money. From all of the money I made off of all of you. And Harry would have ended up with someone different other than Ginny. Just my personal preference._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Spells, techniques, etc. – Ultima!

_**AN: Sorry for bringing another one up, but this has been on my mind ever since I got an idea for my Naruto/HP crossover. Take note though, that the idea that I am borrowing this from is off of Wrathkal's FateProphecy Break. But this time, I have something else planned for Harry. You'll see as we go along here. And take note that this is taking place in the MODERN TIMES. Again, MODERN TIMES, so there will be of course modern technology. Don't like it, get out. You won't be missed. I feel that I have said my case, so, please give it up for the beginning of,**_** Fate/Magic Disruption.**

Ch 1: Summoning

_**(Date: June 7, 2004)**_

In the library of Little Whinging, there was an old man seated at a table, drawing the attention of the few inhabitants present in the place. With spiky grey hair and a beard, he looked every bit the distinguished gentleman, especially with his formal-looking clothing and cape, and the white gloves on his hand. He was clearly busy; looking at the library book, he would scribble across a piece of paper, as though writing down what mysterious new discovery he had made from the book.

Yet it seemed that his work was hardly serious, more of a flight of fancy than anything else. For eventually, he would get up and leave; slotting the papers he had been writing on into a random book and leaving it on a shelf in the library.

When the librarian approached him about becoming a member, he refused, replying, "I am simply passing through. I doubt I shall ever come back again."

As he left, the Dead Apostle Ancestor known as Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was passed by a thin pre-teen with black hair and spectacles not even covering his piercing emerald eyes wearing clothing that did not even fit for someone of his supposed age, or even body formation for that matter. Despite the young lad looking like he needed help both physically and emotionally, he had no large concern for Zelretch, as he would leave this mortal plane via the magic of Kaleidoscope, while allowing a small smirk to crawl on his whiskered visage.

The ever not so young in mind of Harry Potter, age 12, had come into what is known to him as his sanctuary, his heaven, his safe house away from the bigoted persecution that some manner of higher deity made out for him to bear with. Oh wait, that was Dumbledore.

You see, for as long as he could remember, he had been forced put up to live with his ever abusive family at the young, tender age of 1, right after his real family had been chased and killed by a megalomaniac criminal hell bent on making his faulty existence supreme over others. And from then on he had to deal with abuse and torture beyond what any child should have to endure. He was starved, beaten, yelled at for even the smallest things he didn't even do, and made into a slave for all intents and purposes.

To escape that, he was glad that the government was there to make sure he had to go to school, less the Dursleys, his ever so loving relatives, get discovered and then plastered up on the news as one of United Kingdom's worst families ever. That was one of his havens, but it then turned into one of his lesser torture placements since Dudley, his fat baby whale of a cousin, had made it his sole mission to make his life miserable in school.

He then had to crackdown on a lot of things, which one of which was his education prowess. He knew that he was much smarter, much more cunning than the average boy, and in knowing that, he knew that he had to make sure that Dudley did better him, as much as he had hated himself to do so. The one point when he had felt a little bit of vindictiveness in being better than Dudley had earned him another beating from Vernon, so it was a no brainer that he had to do this to survive.

Another thing he had learned was that he could not really trust adults and his peers, since their views can be so easily swayed to another point of view in a matter of short words given off by a silver tongue. Case in point, whenever he would try and tell of his abusive life, no teachers or parents would believe him. And when someone would get the suspicion, they would mysteriously disappear. It was only till recently that he had discovered the real reason why that was so.

His peers were the same too, since whenever they had the chance to tell their parents or at least be his friend, the fear of the whale Dudley had swiftly ended that possibility. And then there were the ignorant adults that would tell their children to avoid him at all costs and what not.

This was his life, the life as he had known it. But, the miracle upon miracles had come to him when the letter to Hogwarts had come. He had discovered his 'abilities' that had made him the so-called 'freak' to his relatives when he had been trying to run from a Harry Hunting session. How that was done was by him somehow moving from the schoolyard to the top of the roof of said school.

Upon seeing what he had done, he had experimented with his newfound power, going from place to place whenever and however he saw fit. At first, it was for him to get used to it, but it turned into more of a necessity since he had to often use it to even get a decent meal in his stomach.

He had later on in his youth had discovered other forms of his 'power' like by him commanding objects to float, him having the 'Force Lightning', him making objects explode or turn into flames, talking to snakes, which was a shocker to him, and other powers. Taking note of what each of them can do as he had experimented on and on with them, he had found himself wondering. Did his parents have something like this, or was this something only he had? Were the others like him by chance? Could he do more with his 'powers'?

Those were only a fraction of the sheer multitude of questions that had always plagued Harry's mind ever since he had gotten the concept and a little bit of control of his powers.

One thing he DID figure out was that he had to keep it a secret. As much as he would like to use these to finally be rid of the Dursley's, or at least whip them into submission, he had refrained from such a thing. He would not even dare to sink to their level. He would instead use his powers to heal his wounds, something he had gotten off of one of Dudley's games, Final Fantasy if he had gotten it right.

Now, back to when he had gotten the letter, before then, Harry had very much accepted the fact that he may be in fact the only person around here, or at least in the United Kingdom who could do the things he could. But that reality was shattered upon him reading the letter. His relatives had tried, upon seeing the letter, to deny the existence of Hogwarts, along with Vernon shredding the papers. Petunia had done the same thing too whenever she had gotten more letters from the somewhat very persistent owls, while trying not to have a mental breakdown. Though, let it be known that he would have laughed if such a thing were to happen to his aunt.

They had even tried to avoid them by them moving to some island that Vernon had rented out for a short time. All was lost to Harry, but come his 11th birthday, the Gods have answered his prayers when once again the letter came, but along with a guest.

It would be from then on that he would be solely solidified as a so-called wizard, and as the Boy-Who-Lived, and as the son of James and Lily Potter, who were also like him. Eagerly accepting the chance to go away from his living hell, he had gone through many places like Diagon Alley.

The shopping trip was eventful as it was his first time seeing the culture of his fellow kind, but truly, it had left a bad taste in his mouth. These people were so far behind the mundane _*he refuses to use the other word*_ times that he had almost thought he had literally traveled through time. Oh, how wrong he was.

The things he had gathered only further proved his assumptions, I mean, who the bloody hell uses parchment, ink, and quills for writing?! Why use wooden brooms when they could just as easily practice upon wind magicks to learn how to fly?

His ire was further increased when he had gone into Gringotts, the Wizarding bank of the United Kingdom, and had seen what he had assumed is only a fraction of his family's wealth. He had made it a side quest for him to go back there and inquire about it. But that was when he had really noticed other things, like for the fact that he had stalkers.

He was able to see the not so clearly hidden wizards and witches around his house, watching like a hawk. And it was irritating since they would follow him everywhere. He had dared not use his teleportation technique since that would alert them and bring him into a bad light, something he had not needed.

Well, not like he could since he had also found another source of his ire: through his fame. When Hagrid, the clearly friendly, but easily fooled half-giant had told him only what he could extract, Harry had scowled at the blatant misuse of his own damned history. It was yet another thing he had to clear up whenever he would get the chance, as he did not want ANYONE profiteering off his own damned name!

Finally, there comes the school, Hogwarts itself. Harry had thought that maybe this would be his home, the one place where his heart would belong. No, not yet, that was for sure. There were first his 'friends'. While Ronald Weasley could be an…okay fellow at first, the boy was just the most self-centered, lazy, bigoted, mouthy person he had ever met. And yet, with all of those vices, the boy would keep on insinuating that they were the best of mates, while in truth, Harry only had considered him an acquaintance. It was only due to him needing him at some times when he was able to tolerate the boy.

And then there was Hermione Granger. She is a good girl, Harry would admit that, but there were a good number of flaws…very big character flaws indeed. Like for one, she might as well make a temple set up for books for she worshipped them like Gods. She had a similar complex for any sort of authority, though he had hoped that some of it was broken due to Lockhart's incompetence, but he doubted that. That was another thing; she was more stubborn than a mule, much like his relatives. She would not accept her being wrong for one, and she had that bossy attitude that was hell bent on keeping him in line. He knew the girl might have her heart in the right place, but as the saying goes, the path to hell is paved with good intentions.

And to keep them with him for the sake of a persona he had been forced to create and maintain, he had to yet again hinder his own public performance. He had so hated doing this, but it was a necessity to keep them off his back. He didn't trust his 'friends' to keep all of the things he could do to themselves, since the Hogwarts rumor mill was legendary.

That can be further proven when he had found out that they were spying on him and reporting his actions to Dumbledore. Oh, yeah, great trust there. Speaking of the said bumbling fool, he was the one who had placed him at his relatives, so Harry immediately did not trust the fool as far as he could throw, which for the sake of himself, was not far at all. That was further drawn out due to the old fool's horrible ways in making sure that Hogwarts IS the safest place.

Two years, TWO YEARS did he have to fight for his life. Two years did he have to fight against bullying due to Malfoy, someone who he considered as his gay stalker, and his lackeys. That didn't even count the bullying he got when he was framed for being the Heir of Slytherin, the fools. And each time, after he had nearly died, the old fool would not give him straight answers. Hell, the man had the gall to say that it was love that had killed Volde-no, Riddle during that fateful night.

As funny as that may seem, it was also the most bullshit thing he had ever heard. There was no way that a simple emotion could do a feat like protect him from a killing curse that is SUPPOSED to kill. It had to be something else.

And then, the fool had STILL not answered why Riddle went after him in the first place. It was beyond irritating for Harry.

And now we go to the staff. While most of them were decent people and were at least knowledgeable at their jobs, there were of course a few discrepancies. Like for one, how his head of house, McGonagall, had sent him and other first years to the FUCKING FORBIDDEN FOREST AS A DETENTION! WHO IN BLAZES DOES THAT?! Oh, and later on in that year, how she blatantly ignore Harry's attempts to warn her about someone trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. That had put her in a bad place in Harry's trust among adults and teachers.

And then there was Snape, a Death Munchy who for some reason just could not let the past stay where it should be. He had long ago given up on getting the man to see the error of his ways, since him trying to get the man booted would end up in failure. Thank you Dumble-fuck for your incompetence again.

Remember those two near death experiences mentioned earlier? Oh yeah, those were low points in his years at Hogwarts. The first one was him against Quirell-mort, a Riddle-possessed DADA professor. But in turn, it had also let Harry know that Riddle was not dead. Far from it.

In the second year, oh ho, that was a good one. He had ended up fighting not only Riddle again, but one who had taken refuge in a diary of all things while sucking out the life of Ginny Weasley, another one of his unfortunate BWL stalkers. Damn, he hated those creatures. BUT, not only did he have to face that, but he had to face a bloody damned, thrice-damned basilisk, and had all but gotten killed by that monstrosity.

He would have to thank Fawkes, NOT Dumbledore, and the Sorting Hat for the help in that one.

And so, here we bring you back to the present, and the reason why Harry had teleported back to his haven. After coming back to his hell in Privet Drive, Vernon had made it his personal mission to make sure that Harry will learn his lesson for the escape in the previous summer. Harry had to thank himself for knowing those healing spells and techniques, for it would have been a lot worse had he been ignorant on those.

Another thing to add onto his current ire was that once again, none of his friends were sending him mail via owl. He was sure that Dobby was not stealing mail from him again since he had told the House Elf to NOT save him again by his means. Even Hedwig, his witty snowy owl, could do nothing. It was as if she was being rejected, or repelled from their places.

So, he had relented in spending his summer, once again, on his own. This time, he had teleported out of his 'room' after his relatives had gone to town. This way, he could eat and get some walking room. Normally, he would have stayed in the house, but for some reason, he wanted to go outside. And he did so.

He had arrived at the local library by a sudden compulsion calling out to him, telling him to subconsciously go there. Upon arrival, there was nothing special to warrant his attention. But, he still felt the compulsion. He had passed a grizzly looking man along the way, but when doing so, he had the sudden urge to turn around and ask him random questions. He did so, but the man had already gone out of the building.

_This is just to bloody damn weird_, Harry commented inwardly. _I could have sworn that that man's eyes were glowing…_

Before he could go on into his thinking, that compulsion was felt again. Harry had debated on whether to go through with it or not, as it could easily be a trap r something sinister. But he had felt nothing of the sort, which was one of the other magicks he had learned to do: sensing. It was through this he had learnt of the pure evilness coming from Quirell-mort in first year, and how he had also felt a similar thing in his forehead, or to be more particular, his scar. It was yet another thing he had to check up on.

Seeing nothing better to do as of now, Harry decided to follow the compulsion.

As Harry walked down the aisles, he noticed a book with papers sticking out haphazardly, and thinking it was simply loose pages, he took it down to arrange it in order, having been ingrained to do so by his Aunt Petunia's obsession with orderliness. That book, that very tome was the same one that was left by the man he had passed by on his way in.

He soon realized that the papers did not match the book at all, and removed them from the tome. A brief jolt of curiosity that only increased as he lived on made him look at them, and he tried to comprehend the information written down.

'**A Ritual to Summon a Heroic Spirit.**' was the title at the top of the front page, with a lengthy description of the steps involved. So long, that it was only due to Harry's advanced intelligence could he decipher it.

Harry Potter often read about heroes, people who did great things, rescuing damsels in distress, beloved by everyone. In his earlier years, he had often imagined that a hero would come and rescue him from his cruel relatives, when he was locked inside his cupboard with nothing to do. Sadly, that never came to be. And then there was his harsh cynicism towards the acts of heroism themselves. Harry wondered if this was true; was this real, and if he followed the steps involved, would a hero come to save him? Or even better, could he become one, more of one than those damned books about him?

Caught up in his daydreams, Harry started to read through the steps, memorizing the circle and the chant as best as he could. His finger would trace the design over and over, and his mouth formed the words silently, pretending that they did work. Even if it wasn't real, at least his imagination would help him to feel better.

But hey, magic works in mysterious ways, or as the saying goes. Or was that Star Wars?

He had heard of magical rituals via some discussions he eavesdropped out of some Ravenclaws and some older students. Some of them were good, and some of them were bad. It all depended on the runic markings that overlay the ritual circle and the purpose of the ritual itself. To that end, Harry had delved a little bit in runology and some Arithmancy to at least get the bare concepts of it. It was a good thing he had went on and signed up for the classes concerning those subjects, while ignoring the suggestions of his 'friends and elders'. Like they would know what's best for him.

Before he knew it, he had looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting close for his relatives to return. As much as he dreaded going back, he had to. But not before taking the notes of course.

As soon as he had left the safe haven that is the library, he had heard raised voices along with a high pitched shriek.

Following the voices, he had come upon his idiotic cousin and his cronies yet again bullying a young girl. This time, it was the new girl on the block, whose stuffed bear was stolen.

"Gi-gi-give it back!" the girl demanded through tears.

Dudley and the others only sneered at her before going back to playing keep away or whatever they had called it.

This was where Harry had the dilemma. While he was somewhat happy, in a vindictive fashion that his whale cousin didn't go to town, since it meant that he would see him flail about stupidly. But now, he had turned his aggression on a lone 11 year old girl. There are of course a lot of wrong things here.

Here were the choices. Should Harry interfere, and have them target him, or should he leave them to their devices? It should be a no brainer to know what Harry would choose.

He steeled his Gryffindor side, while channeling a bit of magic for an aura of intimidation, something he had created in the aftermath of the Basilisk incident. It was something good to keep on hand, if he were to come upon the chance where just mere words and promises of forgiveness just won't work, which, if you thought about it, is pretty much for every situation if it involves Harry Potter. He walks up to the group, with the intent of chowing the passion and chivalrous aptitudes of a hero.

"Leave, her, alone," Harry commanded in a firm tone.

All of the boys stopped in mid-throw, allowing the girl the opportunity to get her bear back. She did, and had immediately retreated back to behind Harry.

Dudley, the dumb-arse that he is, then sneered at Harry, "What are you doing outside freak?! Shouldn't you be in your cupboard?"

Had he been rational at the time, he would have known better than to say that out loud. His friends didn't care, but the girl did. And she was sure going to tell her daddy about it. He is a cop after all.

"Just enjoying the day is all," Harry answered with a shrug, before glaring at the whale. "But now I found myself looking upon your ugly mug, again, bullying a girl, AGAIN. Tell me, why must you sink yourself lower than any man should?"

"We don't have to answer to you about anything freak!" Piers snarled. "Now get out of here if you know what's good for you."

Harry leaned his head back, tapping his fingers on his chin in mock thought before answering, "No! Don't feel like it! I have to protect this girl after all. You know, I find it being a gentleman than following you and that whale Vernon's examples. I mean, I don't intend on beating up their nephews for no apparent reason while making them a slave. I happen to LIKE girls, unlike some CERTAIN PEOPLE. It would be in my character to protect one from CERTAIN PEOPLE too."

His goading had served its purposes in two ways. One was that he had definitely angered Dudley and his crew. The other one was that the girl had for sure heard what he said. Hopefully, this will start something new on his end.

"You're really asking for it freak!" Dudley snarled out.

Harry knew that sooner or later things were going to hit the fan, so he turns his head slightly as he said, "Listen, girl, I'm going to hold them off. You go and run back to your home. Tell your parents about one Harry Potter, and what I just told them."

"But…but…you'll get hurt!" the girl whispered out in fear. While she was in awe of the person in front of her, she couldn't help but have an inclination of fear for him too.

"I'll be fine, even more so if I know that you will be safe," Harry admitted with a lopsided grin. "Just go. Oh, and tell your parents it's at #4 Privet Drive. Hurry!"

The girl eventually nodded before she ran off. One of Dudley's cronies had seen that so he yelled out, "HEY! SHE'S GETTING' AWAY!"

"QUICK!" one of the other boys yelled out before they all were ready to run, but Harry had headed them off while saying, "Can't let you do that. Not on my watch."

Dudley growled at him. "That tears it! Let's gash this bloody bastard apart!"

That was what Harry had wanted. He had already made himself ready to sprint as hard as he could to an alley or at least to his old school before he would teleport out of the area. And from then on, all he had to do was wait…and hopefully survive against his relatives.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

_Blood…is that..? Yeah…that's blood alright. Damn it all._

Harry was somehow able to force himself awake after him being nearly killed and thrown back into his room. Reason being: his uncle was of course. It shouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

But this time, the beating was harsh, cruel, and should have killed him if he were any lesser human. But no, his will, his passion, his heart would not let it end that way. So, he had endured it all: the beating, the cuts, the slashes, the taunts, all of it. He had suffered it all for the sake of his improvised plan.

He knew that it may not have come as soon as he had hoped, but still, it was better than nothing. But now…he was hurt badly: he was sure that he had a broken arm and some fractures along his legs and ribs.

He seared through his mind for anything, anything that could help him. Something that would help him escape the pain and torture, all of it. He would even make a deal with Death, the Devil, or some lower or dark deity if that were to provide him the means of what he sought.

That was when it had hit him.

_The-the notes! That ritual! It could…no, it HAS to help me!_

He was too battered, too beat up beyond what a child should have to be able for him to stand and make the ritual circle. He cursed himself for that, along with cursing every single one of his relatives, damning them to whatever lower puts of damnation they believe in.

He then looked to the side randomly. He saw something that he could not believe, hence his eyes widening at the sight. The grin could not come up on his face. His magic was helping him! By whatever deity up there, thank you for the help! Had he had his glasses on, he would have noticed that all of the magic that had been channeling through him and through the binds that he did not know he had had created not one, but TWO circles.

And so, with a series of pain filled grunts and curses, Harry was able to push himself up onto the backboard of his shitty bed. It was something for him to do.

He racked through his mind again for the words. He wasn't one for memorizing such a trivial thing normally; but since it was a special case that had interested him, he made an exception.

With all his will and might, Harry started with what he could recall, but let it be known that his magic was aiding him in that department, again.

"I…I…I hereby Propose…*cough* *cough* thou shalt come under my command, and *cough* *cough* and thy sword shall control my fate."

Harry then coughs up a good amount of blood, which should have worried him deeply. But, he could not afford the distraction. He had to continue, he had to persevere. It would cost him everything should he falter now.

"Abiding by the *cough* by the*chough* *cough* *COUGH* *GASP!* by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this *cough* *cough* will and reason,…answer thy plea."

More blood is thrown out of Harry's mouth as he could not control the coughing fit that came out. A few seconds passed before Harry was able to continue again, his will still strong, but his conscious weakening.

"I…hereby…swea- *cough **cough*"

Harry took yet another deep breath, bearing through the pain that had coursed through him due to that action.

"I hereby swear! I am the iron will made to banish all evil! I am the passion that charges the unknown! I am the angel to the aidless! I am the demon to thine enemies! I am the cleanser to the ignorant! I am the path to dawn!"

Harry had felt yet another coughing fit come up, but somehow, he was able to squash the feeling as quick as t had come. And he had felt the thundering steps up above, signifying Vernon coming down no doubt. He would have to wrap this up quick. And to aid that, he had willed all of his magic into the ritual.

By doing that, he had unknowingly broken free of all of the binds that were crippling him of all of the potential he had, along with any known way to track him by both Ministry and Dumbledore. Even the Horcrux in his head couldn't even begin to try and fend off the power onslaught.

In the not so distant lands of Scotland, inside Hogwarts, the globes meant for watching Harry and everything else had suddenly exploded, due to the overflow of Harry's magic trumping their functions. Unfortunately, Dumbledore would not be one to know of what occurred since the House Elves attending the office had seen that had happened and had quickly cleaned up the glass.

"Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint!"

Harry had then remembered that here he was supposed to offer something in exchange for the summoning ritual. But since he could not do so, his magic had done so by taking out the more recent bounds place on him allowing the phoenix tears and the basilisk venom to flow through his blood, it then took of the said mutated life water, some of his magic, and the Horcrux in his forehead.

Of course, there was the shrill scream that came due to its removal, but it was nothing compared to the pain Harry felt throughout his body. The soul shard of Riddle was gone before he even knew it. But, it didn't mean that he was till screaming from the sheer pain. By now too, both circles were glowing red and blue, cackling with electricity and pure, unadulterated magic.

Through his blood clouded vision, he could see the circle(s) pulsing in light, signifying that the summoning was near its completion.

With all that he could muster in his entire being, Harry yelled out the final part of the incantation.

"Come forth, Guardians of my Fate!"

The ritual, having been overloaded by the sheer will power and magic flowing from Harry, could only fulfill his request. But not in the way it was supposed to be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

In the alternate plane of existence known as the Throne of Heroes, two beings have felt the pull that most either wait for anxiously or dread for. These two were ones of the former, one more so than the other. For one, it had meant that her role would be fulfilled, and if summoned for a Holy Grail War, than her wish would be fulfilled.

For the other, she was just happy at being summoned. She had felt such an opportunity earlier on, but had missed out on the chance as someone else had been pulled. She was distraught after that. But now, now that she knew SHE was being summoned, she could only barely wait for who had called for her, while hoping that her Master is male.

Both spirits then just let the pull take over, whisking them away to wherever their Master may be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

Outside his cupboard, the clock had hit midnight at the same time the incantation was finished. For a moment, the light and sound vanished, and Harry could hear his uncle shouting something; perhaps it was all just his imagination after all...

Then his world exploded into blinding white agony, and his screams woke up the whole of Privet Drive.

A shrill scream woke up the people in the house, along with everyone else on the street. Everyone was wondering who was making the racket, and they soon narrowed it to Number 4. At first, some of the neighbors thought it was just the couple's spoilt brat of a son having a nightmare, but a few realized it didn't sound that way, which meant it was the troublemaker of a nephew who was the one who was raising the din. It cemented their impression of the boy, and some of them started putting on nightgowns, intent on going over to tell the residents of Number 4 just what they thought of their inability to control a child.

But, now there was also something different going on. Surrounding the place were an assortment of police cars, one of which was the very same father of the girl that Harry had saved earlier that day.

He had been told by a frightened and distraught daughter about what she had seen and heard. Now normally, he would have tossed the ideas out as a child's imagination, but she was way too descriptive about things he knew she hadn't learned in her school.

His suspicions were further increased after he had questioned the neighborhood about one Harry Potter, and had gotten quite a lot of negative feedback. They were too rehearsed for one, like they had been programmed to believe in that. And his daughter was adamant in knowing that Harry was NOT like that at all. So, he had sought to put out an investigation at the Dursley residence.

When he had arrived there, with a couple of cars ready for back-up, and a search warrant in hand, he was about to make his way to the house. That was when he and his fellow officers had heard the sharp, shrill scream coming from inside the house. He knew that his suspicions were not unfound.

He and his fellow officers had immediately rushed the door, forcing it open. What he saw was something that he would never forget. The beefy husband had his hand clamped around the mouth of a young boy who seemed too thin to be normally healthy, practically strangling him. But what was more shocking was the state of the boy; blood covered the front of his clothes, and one of his arms was clearly broken.

And from what he saw further down the living area, the wife was coming to the boy, with a pillow and knife in each hand. His hands were already moving on instinct.

_*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*_

He had hit the male Dursley in his arms twice with the bullets, making him drop what he could only assume is Harry. The third shot was aimed next the female Dursley's head, which served its purpose by scaring the ever living shit out of her, and having her drop the pillow and knife.

"FREEZE!" the officer ordered. "Stay right where you are, or so help me God there will be less people in this world if I can help it!"

No one made a move, but the officer was not one privy in making sure the situation was cleared when in a hostile environment too soon.

With a jerk of his head, the officer ordered one of his subordinates, "Cuff the lot of them. And make sure to make them nice and tight."

The arrest went along smoothly, for the most part, though the woman was shrieking like a banshee about how this was not her fault, how it was the freak's fault, and all that stuff. It was a blessing to everyone's ears that the officer escorting her to the car had knocked her out after having enough.

The male was a different story, since he had fought with every bit of his strength and weight as he could. He even tried to steal one of the officer's guns, which was thankfully avoided when the said officer had unloaded a God awful amount of electricity via a Taser onto the male Dursley. He was then pushed into the police van that had conveniently arrived shortly after they did, since there was no way in hell that man going to fit in their patrol cars.

That wasn't what worried him. Not even the son of those two they had just arrested worried one Mr. Hensley. No, their version of social services would take care of that. It looked like the child was guilty of several other crimes anyway, judging by how badly he was bawling and trying to confess as much as he could.

What worried him was the condition of Harry Potter, the person responsible for the safety of his daughter. He was in more bad shape than at first glance, since the doctors had reported multiple broken and fractured bones along his body, some of them probably still in repair from their over use of being beaten upon, malnutrition, and a whole lot of things. He had considered the man Jesus reincarnate to be able to put up with that for God knows how long.

Before the ambulance left, he gently brushes some of the hair off of Harry's unconscious face. In doing so, he also wiped away any blood that was where his scar had been. It now showed a disappearing scar, like a normal one per say, and it was already clearing out, having no Horcrux of any kind left in there to keep it there.

He then turned and moved to his car, intent on going back to the station to file a report on everything, and make sure that the kid would get the justice he so deserved. He would do so and make those bastards suffer.

Had he looked back though, he would have seen the two shadows that had swiftly maneuvered pass the cops and doctors. One was practically praying to all her Kamis above and beyond that her Master would heal from his wounds. She was not going to lose this chance!

The other one was more intrigued, but also worried. When she had seen who she was with, she had thought her an enemy, and would have attacked her. But, a feeling inside her told her not to do so. It felt like a command from her Master, so she was inclined to obey. But, when they had saw what had befallen to the boy, they were about to cut loose.

That was when the second Servant was able to see the two Command Sigils on his neck, made into the resemblance of a necklace instead if a tattoo. While strange it had been, it had pretty much confirmed that not only was the boy her Master, but also her companion's. It was an even stranger situation, and not one she had heard of before. Not that she would have, due to the fact that it was her first summoning.

Regardless of which, she now knew who her duty was, and was about to deal swift and brutal justice to the oafs that dared to harm her Master in such a way. Her fellow Servant was more than compliant, ready to rip them to shreds while burning their bodies to fires that of a legendary Shinto Goddess.

It should be considered those _people's_ lucky day that what both Servants had assumed was the police force barging in. Much to the Servants' ire, they had let them take care of the oafs while they had tended to their Master, Harry if they had gotten the name right.

Her companion was throwing out all of the healing spells she could think of at the moment while the first Servant stood guard, making sure that those two wouldn't come back to harm their Master. Soon, she had to pull back the second Servant from clawing the medical personnel, as she knew that since they were here, with the help of her fellow Servant's and their Master's magic, he would be just fine.

But that did not mean they would leave his side.

So, with swift grace and action, the two were able to get into the van containing the medical personnel and their Master before it took off, the hospital its destination. The two Servants could only then stay by their Master's side. And would kill anyone should he be harmed so long as they stood which considering what they are, was indeed something to be reckoned with.

Across the planes of existences, Zelretch could not help but let out a barking, triumphant laugh at what he had just witnessed. This was the first time he had seen a summoning done like this, and boy, was he glad that the young lad was able to do it, even if he was in terrible condition in doing so.

He only sat back into his chair, lacing his fingers together in a manner that would make people perceive him as a James Bond villain. He knew, very much knew that things were surely going to be interesting from here on out.

_**AN: and that is that here folks. Hope you all like my take on this one. Let it be known that I once again give credit to Wrathkal for making such an incredible story, and for further on giving me permission to make my own version.**_

_**Now, as you all have seen, Harry here has performed a double Servant summoning. As far as I know, that hasn't been done, yet at least. So, I thought that I should dabble in doing something like this. And, as you all have seen, the two Servants are female. Which class they are though is still unknown…until next chapter that is.**_

_**Now, I'll say this again. Take note that this is in MODERN TIMES, MODERN TIMES. I will repeat it again: MODERN FUCKING TIMES! That means, since this is AU, an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, things are not going to go by canon in accordance to the canonical timeline and such. I am getting SO TIRED of getting PM's and reviews saying that this shouldn't be here, or that Harry isn't supposed to play an Xbox 360, yadda yadda etcetera etcetera etcetera. Well, guess what, my story, MY RULES! Or, as Gilgamesh would say, I AM THE RULES!**_

_**Don't like it, get out. Neither I, nor no one else will miss you.**_

_**I believe that I have said my case. So, **__**as always, please leave a review for me to see. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: Now, as since this is one of the beginnings I have mentioned in Ch7 of Kawakami Heir, know that I will only be able to update it whenever I get the chance to. That is all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TYPE MOON FRANCHISE OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! If I did, I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you. With the Harry Potter franchise, I would be rich and swimming in money. From all of the money I made off of all of you. And Harry would have ended up with someone different other than Ginny. Just my personal preference._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Spells, techniques, etc. – Ultima!

_**AN: And now I bring you with this update. This one will entail the aftermath of the summoning, which means that we will learn who exactly Harry summoned. That is all. Enjoy.**_

Ch 2: Summoning: The Aftermath

**(Date: June 9, 2004)**

_Ugh…where…where am I? Wait…I did that…thing…what was it?_

_Wai-yeah. A summoning. I did one of those. Merlin, I'm tired._

Harry had stirred and forced himself awake from his unconscious state, feeling all of the healing and growing pains, and then some. Though it failed in comparison to what he had felt earlier, it as a force to be reckoned with. And, no pun intended, it was a pain in the arse for him to bear.

He opened his eyes, and had immediately regretted doing such an action.

_Curse the light, and all who crave it_, Harry grumbled inwardly, not yet used to the blinding light coming into his retinas.

He blinked once, twice, thrice, and countless more, in the effort of adjustment. While doing so, he used his other senses to get a good feeling of his surroundings. He felt clothed, warm, and safe for one thing. There was also the mattress that he laid on that was bloody damn comfortable. He should ask where he could get one.

To his ears, he heard a certain beeping tone that seemed to persist for God knows how long. But, it seemed to coincide with his breathing. Last he checked the only thing that had such a capability was a heart rate checker that doctors would use. Save for that, he could hear his breathing, of course, but also the breathing of two other persons.

He listened to the patter of the breaths, soon thinking that whoever was with him was fast asleep. He could only wonder why.

With his tongue, he tasted the air. It was crisp, clean; too clean at most. It should have left him gagging for having tasted such a horrible thing, but he refrained from doing so for the sake of his supposed sleeping companions.

Next, he sniffed the air, immediately taking in the chlorine scent along with other ones Harry had compared to that of soap, dishwater soap, and other cleaning products, which meant that he was somewhere that was really clean, if not borderline sterile of any contagious and dangerous.

But, he also picked up two more scents, of which Harry could only assume would be his two companions. One had a definite oriental scent, maybe perhaps something of Chinese or Japanese origin, along with a touch of fur that reminded him of a dog, or a wild dog, not that he could tell the difference.

The second scent was more…refine per say. It was not something he could describe in mere words. But, for some reason he had pictured Hogwarts during the spring time, where all of the plants were blooming and all of the creatures, both magical and mundane, were out and about. Peaceful, but, he also detected something else. He wasn't sure, but it was perhaps a quality of the person.

He then assessed what he had gotten so far. The last thing he had recalled before losing consciousness was that he had, as far as he knew, completed the summoning, and was enduring what would probably had been the beatdown to his death. And it would have been, had his relatives not been interrupted. One thing he DID recall was the tell-tale sound of gunfire, which was fired towards him.

He wasn't sure, but he had felt Vernon let him go, dropping his body to the floor. He had then felt him being moved about gently like he was being caressed like a newborn, or rather, someone who could just as easily break were something bad to hit him.

To go with the scents and tastes he had gotten, he could only guess that his plan had worked, and the girl he had saved had told her parents. He was then saved by the police officers from being killed and then put into an ambulance.

So, with that conclusion, Harry knew that he was in a hospital. Joy.

_Well, at least I'll be rid of those louts_, Harry thought dryly. He did hold a small amount of doubt just in case things were to go screwy while they were put through the system. God knows how many times that had happened when Harry had tried something like this.

He nods to himself in that thought, but then begun to open his eyes. Slowly this time.

With each creeping second, Harry could tell immediately that his assumption was right. He was in a hospital, though more in an isolated room that the one he had been when in the Hospital Wing. There was no privacy in that area, so thank Merlin and God for that blessing he got here!

But, he also noticed one thing: he didn't have his glasses on. But, he could still see clearly, crisp even, like he was still wearing them, only that they were even a better pair.

_Magic?_ Harry thought inwardly. While he had tried to heal his eyesight through that very method in the past before, all had been turn into failures. This time, they had been renewed.

He shook his head clear of that tangent. _This is no time to go off. I need to see who else is here with me._

After opening his eyes, Harry looked to his side, seeing the insulin injected into his right arm. Behind him, there was the machine helping him keep healthy while he was unconscious, while checking up on his injuries and heart rate. And just like he had thought, and had seen in the TV, the beeping meter was in synch with his breathing, almost. While off, it still meant that his heart was still beating in his chest.

He then looked forward, seeing an open window. It was clearly morning, or mid-morning at the least. The sun was more than likely in the middle of its rising in the sky per say, but it was still not that bright to know that it was noon. From his bed, he could only see the clouds, the sky, and the few trees that he could glimpse. While only a small vice, it was still better than nothing.

He then turned his head slightly to the left, seeing the door closed. A thought came into his mind, wondering if he should call for his nurse or doctor or whoever was assigned to him, but that thought was immediately squashed when he saw what he could very well say was by far the most beautiful girl ever.

Standing guard by his door was a blonde girl that was about his age, she stood to about a little bit under his height, but he did take note of that was so due to her state of dress.

While she is an angel to his sight, she was more of a warrior than angel. Her golden blonde hair was put up into a braided bun, with a lone stray hair sticking out, literally on top. Her armor was very deserving to be called that, as he had mistook her for someone he had read in fairytales of something from cartoons or even video games.

But, while what she wore was armor all in all, it was still a dress, or a battle dress maybe? Anyway, her dress held the deep color blue all around, with yellow lines striping across the lower parts of her dress and some of her sleeves. Her chest was obviously covered by a breastplate, so he could not really make any assumptions there.

Hey, he's male, alright?!

Harry also took note of the sword that lay on her side, which had a gauntlet covered hand ready to draw it at a moment's notice. That was enough for Harry to make a personal note to himself to not piss her off, as for all he knew, she could easily slice him in two with that.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts, and had then begun judging her aura. Remembering from what he had read in those notes, he could only assume that this woman was a Servant, and more than likely his. And by the looks of it, she was a Servant at the least.

_YES!_ Harry cheered inwardly, not wanting to wake his Servant. _The ritual worked! Thank all the deities above and beyond for doing something RIGHT for me!_

Harry could not keep the triumphant, glorious smile that formed on his face. He then nodded to himself, giving him a hypothetical pat on the back.

He then remembered that there was supposed to be a second person here in the room besides the Servant there. So, he turned to where he had now felt an extra amount of weight on his bed, and blanched at the sight.

Kneeling at his bed side, sleeping quietly, with what he could tell was tear streaks below her eyes, was another girl his age. But she was VERY different than from any other…human girl he should say.

She wore what Harry could only see as a type of battle kimono from Japan, with is being mostly blue. The kimono didn't cover the top part of her torso so her growing cleavage was exposed to Harry's eyes to linger. He had to force himself to look away, as much as he didn't want to. He had also guessed that the cut off baggy sleeves were a part of the kimono set. She wore long thigh high purple leggings with traditional sandals that would be a part of a kimono set.

Now, those things were normal. The first thing that wasn't normal was her hair color, which was pink. A dark pink. He had only seen such a color done unnaturally by angsty teenagers and that one 7th year he had encountered in his 1st year. Nymphadora something maybe? Back to the girl, her hair was put in small pigtails in the back of her head, tied together by a blue bow, and two bangs hung off her face.

Anyway, there were the two parts that had then explained why she smelled something like a dog. She had ears and a very fluffy tail resembling of that of a dog. He could see that it wasn't one of domestic origin, so maybe she had traits going down to a wolf-no. They weren't like a wolf.

So…maybe a hyena or a jackal? Come to think of it, she looked more like a…he believed that the expression or lore would place her as a kitsune. He wasn't sure, and had made it a point to ask her…hopefully without offending her.

He couldn't tell what class the girl was, since some of the more brutal ones were already thrown out upon analyzing her dress. Another thing to ask her then.

_Wait…does that mean..?_

Harry looked between both girls rapidly, his mind going light speed in thought speed and processing. He had first thought of the first girl being his Servant, but since there are TWO, not one, TWO strangely dressed girls in the same room as him, he could not really conceive the situation.

_This…this doesn't make sense! I…I-I don't think I summoned TWO Servants…did I? Is…is it possible?_

Harry would have gone into deeper thought, but then he felt a weight appear around his neck and collarbone. He looked down, seeing the newly formed necklace that hung around his neck. There were two pendants there, made of what he think is solid steel. They looked like sigils, runic markings of a sort.

That led him to the immediate looking around his body. He had to make sure on what was going on. Seeing no strange marking on his body, though he was still pain stricken on stuck on the bed, he could only assume that the two pendants on his necklace were the Command Sigils that signified his claiming of the two, not one, TWO Servants. It was pretty much the only explanation his still groggy mind could come up with.

_Merlin…God…Blimey…what happened?_

He looks at both girls again, contemplating on what to do next. Should he wake his now apparent Servants? Or should he call for the nurse? After debating on the pros and cons of each, he decided to do the formal.

With a small, but still painful movement of his left arm, he gently shakes the fox-girl as he said, "Hey. Hey. Wake up. Come on, time to get up."

He felt the fox-girl stir in her sleep while she mumbled out, "Munya~, Lemme' sleep sum'ore~."

Now, that was just adorable, but he had to keep at it. Harry then tried to shake the girl again, and got the same result, though she was more annoyed while still sleepy. He would have tried his luck with the swordswoman across the room, but he thought otherwise. He was still recovering after all. Plus, he would rather wake them up smoothly, by not yelling of course.

He turns his gaze back to the fox-girl and had immediately thought of a different way of waking her. That, and also that it will also satisfy his curiosity about that part of her head.

Harry then reached out tentatively, nearing the ears of the still sleeping fox-girl. He barely touched it before it twitched. He repeated the same action, getting the same result. He then grasps the soft, fur covered ears, rubbing them slightly to get a good feel of it.

_Oh yeah, they're real alright_, Harry thought dryly. _Never thought I'd see the day I would do something like this to wake a…fox-girl up, huh?_

Harry's actions had indeed got him a different response, but not something he was expecting.

The fox-girl moaned in pleasure of being rubbed in a pleasure spot, saying, "Oh~ Master~, you spoil me~!"

Harry could not find a proper way to respond to that. In fact, he wondered if he should stop his actions. It seemed that the girl was enjoying a little bit too much. Way too much, since she was putting out sounds that a girl her age should not be able to sound.

"Oh yes Master~, keep it up~! Mou~! Mou~! Mooouuu~~! Please, do as yo-"

The girl had immediately stopped in midsentence, her body stiffening suddenly. Harry had thought that maybe he had rubbed a wrong spot or something like that. Merlin, he hoped and prayed that he didn't make her angry by what he did. He didn't want to incur the wrath of a Servant of all things.

But something else had happened. Slowly, the fox-girl opened her eyes, allowing our hero to see the golden yellow irises. They were big, for sure, and full of things he had recognized all too well. There was innocence for sure, but with a touch of loneliness and something else like it. Hope? Desperation? He couldn't tell at first glance.

The girl then turned her head upwards, towards Harry. They both blinked at each other, both persons taking what they were seeing. But then, the girl gasps quietly as her body begins to tremble. Harry would have asked what was wrong, but he could tell, by the moistening of her eyes that the waterworks were about to begin.

_Oh God, Merlin, Odin, Zeus, Kami, SOMETHING! Help me out here! PLEASE!_

The fox-girl then tried to cover her mouth as she let loose a few hiccups, her body still shaking like a leaf. she then somehow, managed to start saying, "M-m-mu-mu-mu-ma-ma-ma-m-m-mu-ma-ma-ma-"

"Wait! I'm sorry if I offended you or anything," Harry apologized. "Please don't hurt me or anything-I mean-I didn't mean to make you cry or anyth-"

"MASTER! YOU'RE AWAKE!" the girl cheered in sheer joy before the two bodies met.

"OOF!"

"YYAATTTTAAA! YATTA~! MY MASTER IS AWAKE!" the girl continued to cheer, with tears of joy running down her face.

Harry blinked at her, wondering how long he had been out if the girl was this worried about him.

While that was going on, and the Servant was all in all suffocating our hero, the second Servant was snapped awake by the sudden screaming and was ready to attack. Seeing and feeling no ominous presence threatening them, she turned towards the source of the yelling and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. Mostly.

Her Master was indeed awake, but now he was in more danger of being suffocated by her annoying partner. Curse the Gods above for having her be summoned along with her. But that was a moot point.

"It is good to see you finally awake Master," the armored Servant stated calmly while Harry was trying to stay conscious.

"I…thank you," Harry managed to say through all of the squeezing. "But…*gah!* mind helping me out…here?"

"Of course," the Servant replied with a calm smile before she easily pried the crying fox-girl off.

"NOOOOOO~~~! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE KIDNAPPING ME FROM MY MASTER!" the fox-girl cried out in a comedic fashion.

"I think you meant OUR Master," the Servant amended, emphasizing the 'our' in her remark. "Plus, I would be much happier to see him still have the ability to breathe without you suffocating him."

"BUT I WAS JUST HUGGING MASTER~!" the girl complained. "I THOUGHT HE WAS NEVER GOING TO WAKE UP, BUT-BUT HE IS NOW! I HAVE TO BE BY HIS SIDE!"

"And we will do that. Without killing him mind you," the Servant stated, while she tried to look like she was talking to a child.

That can be proven just since the fox-girl had only pouted before sticking her tongue at her partner. Harry could actually feel the beads of sweat roll down his head at the sight before him. He was happy knowing that they were already caring so much about him, which was still odd to him frankly, but they were an odd pair. A very beautiful, but odd pair mind you.

The swordswoman then drops the fox-girl onto the ground before asking Harry, "Master, I trust that you are healing well?"

He blinked a few times before answering bashfully, "Er, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

"That is good," the swordswoman stated with a small smile, which seemed to compliment her baby blue eyes. "You really had the both of us worried when we had found your state of condition two nights ago. It brings me joy to see you healing your wounds."

Harry blushed at the pure concern laced in the girl's voice as he said, "Thank you."

He then looked at the two of them before he asks, "Um, if you don't mind, can you tell me about what happened after I lost consciousness? Also, just…who are you two?"

Seeing a chance to impress her Master, the fox-girl gets up from her spot and starts an elaborate dance. All the while, the room's lights had dimmed and angled themselves towards the girl, much like a spotlight. There were also runic circles and markings that formed around the layer of the room. The swordswoman stared at her with a frown while Harry blinked, not sure on what he was seeing.

"I am the might of the spirits, the legend that is spread across the valley of Mt. Fuji, the devil of her enemies, and the love to only one man. (She sends out a flirtatious wink at Harry, earning her a blush from him and a scowl from the swordswoman.) Behold, Gaze, and Take hold of the very essence of beauty that stands before you! My name is a mystery to all, but you can call me-"

"Her name is Caster, the same name of Servant class," the swordswoman abruptly interrupted stoically. The result was the atmosphere being totally ruined and Caster falling flat on her face.

Harry almost had trouble not laughing at the poor girl while giving out his sympathies. That entrance dance looked pretty exciting if you were to ask him.

Caster then popped right back up, red faced out of anger and embarrassment, and shouts, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! YOU TOTALLY RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"Yes, now as quaint as that would have been," the swordswoman stated while looking at Caster like she was a child, again, "it was superfluous and unneeded. You could have just told him. Like me, my name is Saber, and again, it is the same name as the Servant class name."

Harry nods to that as he said, "I guess you already know my name then. But why call yourselves class names? Don't you have real ones?"

"We do in fact, but I think it would be better for you to refer us in this manner before we can give you that. Names do have power in regards to us," Saber answered.

Harry thought on it and asked, "So…it's that you don't trust me and that you want your identity a secret."

Saber nodded. "Yes. While it may seem unfair, it is for our safety at most. And…you get the idea."

"It's fine. I'll just earn your trust so that I can call you by your real name then," Harry remarked with a shrugs.

He then turned back to Caster as he asks, "What about you?"

Caster beamed at him addressing her. "OH! I can tell you my name easy!"

"…why do I feel a 'but' coming in?" Harry asked dryly.

Caster nodded to that. "Yep! Ya gotta earn it Master! I'll do it earlier though if you…oh, I don't know…"

She then appeared next to Harry, a feat he did not know was possible, as the girl suggestively whispered, "If you were to become mine and…only mine, then I MIGHT tell you."

Harry blinked at that, not sure on how to respond to that. Saber did though, by roughly grabbing the tail of Caster and throwing her to the wall.

"That's enough out of you Caster," Saber ordered. "Our Master will not need any of your trickery poisoning his mind."

Caster again turned into a child and just stuck her tongue at her. "NYEH! Meanie ruining my fun!"

Harry actually thought that something like this was just cute, but they had more important issues to attend to. Like how they would address him for one.

"Listen guys. No fighting please," Harry satiated. "I'd rather not get a headache after being knocked out for so long."

The two Servants glared at each other for a few seconds before they nodded and saying, "Yes Master."

"Thank you," Harry thanked. "And please, please please, PLEASE~, call me Harry. It makes me feel weird having you calling me Master."

"But I don't wanna~!" Caster complained. "BUT, if we are on a first name basis, I'll just call you Harry-kun. 'Kay?"

She was still going to call him Master if the situation were to call it anyway.

Harry knew that was the best that he was going to get, so he nodded in thanks before turning to Saber. The said girl was contemplative on the request.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want to sound informal or anything," Saber asked shyly, which Harry found amusing. It seemed that there may be another side to the knight. Something that he was sure to have her pull out on her own will.

"Yes, it's fine Saber. I prefer it that way very much. We are equals, not just Master and Servant," Harry answered calmly, with a smile gracing his features.

Caster had hearts for eyes at such an endearing sight, and was sure to have plenty of dreams about it. Saber though still looked worried about it. A few minutes of silence passed before another small, pretty smile formed on Saber's face.

"Thank you…Harry," she said, trying the name out. She liked it; it just rolled off the tongue naturally.

"No problem," Harry replied. "Now, can you tell me what happened after I lost consciousness? And about what you both can do?"

"Sure!" Caster beamed.

"I'll do my best to explain too," Saber replied.

_**(About one and a half hours later)**_

Harry could not again keep the grin that formed on his face, but not out of just happiness, but out of vindication. He was happy to know that all three of his 'relative's had not only been arrested, but shot too. Well, for Vernon's case, but still, Harry to great vindictive pleasure in knowing that the man got hurt.

Caster had suggested on her and Saber finding the Dursleys' and have them feel EXACTLY what Harry felt throughout all his life due to their torture, but Harry denied that. As much as he had wanted to, killing them was a lesser justice. In the showing of his Slytherin nature, he had more or less said the following:

"Killing them would be a mercy. No, let them live, with the knowledge that their 'perfect and normal' lives are ruined beyond repair. That would be a just punishment for them. Plus, I wouldn't want to lower myself to their level. I'm beyond that."

Caster had of coursed gushed at the 'coolness' level that Harry had shown, while Saber nodded in respect. While she too was more than tempted to have those _ingrates_ meet her blade, she had figure that that was by far a much better punishment. Plus, wherever they were going, she was sure that their fellow prisoners would make sure that they would suffer. She just knew that detail somehow.

The two Servants had then gone into an improvised lesson about their abilities and the powers that they have as Servants. Harry was actually somewhat surprised that Caster had admitted that she was somewhat of an evil spirit, but she had then said it was only because of her desire. She did not thought say what that desire was, but both Saber and Harry already had a good idea on what it was.

Harry had also figured that due to Saber's nature that she was more or less the incarnation of someone of a higher class. She just had that aura that only a knight or a leader of some kind had. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did. He keyed it more or less connecting it to Saber's name and her past.

He had also learned of something that came out of his summoning them. While he had only meant to summon one Servant, the dire condition that he was in, along with the overflow of his magic and his offers were what broke through the limitations of the ritual, which in turn caused some rather unusual consequences. To that end, it had caused the two Servants to de-age, which was a foreign concept to Harry. In other words, after Harry was explained, while they were somewhat weaker due to them being younger in age, they still had their memories and experiences, so they had something to work with. A small bad handicap, but nothing to worry about. They would work it out as they go along.

Harry would just have to figure about their Noble Phantasms, or the special abilities that makes Servants who they were, too. Another task piled up on his ever expanding to-do list.

There were some helpful things though that Harry was thankful for. Due to the botched summoning, both Servants had gained their own Magic Circuits, or in Harry's terminology, magic system. That in turn had led them to have the ability to turn invisible at will should they need to hide. Bu, it was only a partial invisibility, something that would of course alert the more aware, so Harry still needed to give the command to do so if they wanted to be completely hidden.

Another thing was that it had also given them part of Harry's ability set, like Parseltongue for one, and his advanced spell casting for Saber, which according to her, was a God send. Caster had gotten an eyesight enhancement, along with a higher level of magic reserves and control. She was ecstatic knowing that due to this, she would be able to learn and cast a whole LOT more spells that she used to.

One thing that Harry did not feel the need to mention to the both of them yet was that he had felt a connection to them like they would to him. Theirs though was a basic sensing and empathetic ability, with them able to feel his emotions and know just where he is. His though was something deeper, along with him having that ability. It was something deeper, but not yet complete. He would have to investigate about it later on.

After he had confirmed that there was no such Holy Grail War going on, which disappointed Saber greatly, they had gone into a brief discussion about what to do in the future. One of which was to make sure that the Dursleys' would get their justice.

Then, Caster had suggested, "OH! You should go that bank place! You know, to claim you lordship, or at least ask something about it!"

Saber hummed in thought before nodding. "That sounds like a reasonable start for anything. You should also take actions against this blatant slandering of your name, even if it MAY be in a false positive light."

"I know. That was one of the things I wanted to do, but couldn't due to my situation," Harry admitted. "But hell, this brings me the better opportunity than anything. Might as well take it if I can claim lordship over my house. Plus, I'll have more swing that way."

Harry then thought about anything else. "I got nothing now. How about you two?"

Both Servants thought on what to do before Saber asked, "How about training?"

"Training?" Harry parroted. "What kind of-OH! You want me to learn your stuff? Seriously?"

Saber nodded while Caster beamed at the thought. "Yosh! Harry-kun can learn my spells while I can learn yours! That guarantees me some _private time_ with you."

Harry once again blushed. _Damn it all, why am I so susceptible to that? I have never been able to fall to the charms of ANY girl, nor woman. EVER! But now, I can't handle a simple wink! Blimey, what the hell is with me?_

Saber glared at Caster before turning back to Harry, saying, "I can of course teach you about my sword skills. Granted, you won't be able to do much since time is something we don't have. But it would prove better for you and us for you to know close quarter combat should magic prove ineffective against an enemy."

Harry nodded to that. "Yeah. Plus, since there will always be a chance of me fighting Riddle again; I think I would rather know some other manner of fighting. Magic is good, but I think it'd be funny and ironic of I were to end it with a gun or a sword."

Saber nodded to that assessment before asking, "Now, what about your situation with Dumbledore? If he was the one who had imprisoned you in your _formal housing_, and if you are right for there being watchers out and around that house, it would be best to find the full extent of his reach."

"He'll pretty much be stopped cold if I were to attain lordship over the Potter house," Harry commented. "I haven't been able to learn much due to the low amount of books about the subject, or anything regarding politics at Hogwarts AND Diagon Alley, but I was at least able to ask some questions to the more sensible students back at Hogwarts.

Once I am to claim it, I would be emancipated in the eyes of the Magical Law. If Dumbledore were to have any sort of claiming of my name or anything related to me, he would be able to do nothing since I will be, in all but words, an adult. Not even the ICW could do a thing."

Saber nods to that explanation, seeing no fault in it as far as she knew. Then, Caster asked, "What about your friends? We were only able to get the bare basics of your life during our summoning, so we only know so much."

In truth, she was only asking this in case she would have to watch out for any competition. She was not going to let some skank snag a hold on her man! She may end up having to share with Saber, but at least she can tolerate her. She wouldn't tolerate anyone else! Harry was hers, no, THERIS! Yeah…theirs.

Harry hummed in thought. "In truth, I'm not sure on that. Ronald and Hermione are probably only there for the fame I seem to inadvertently drag with me, or by the word of Dumbledore. Others, I have some…I guess some would be more acquaintances then friends. Neville is a good mate, but has a very bad self-esteem issue.

My Quidditch teammates are nothing more than that. The Chaser trio though, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia do tend to try and be a part of my life off the field too. Whether it may be out of their ulterior intentions or just out of pure concerning, I'm not sure. I couldn't get a good read on their eyes.

I have made some other friends from the other houses. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot are good people, knowledgeable too, but my guess is it's due to their Hufflepuff nature. I know some upper year Ravenclaw and Huflepuff through passing and some help I needed too, but as I said, I only know them through passing.

I DO in fact have some…mutual acquaintances in Slytherin oddly enough. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Zabini Blaise: all three are what I would call Slytherin to the S. Unfortunately, due to the bad blood between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, I am only able to interact with them sporadically. When we do though, they make good company.

It was through Daphne that I was able to get at least a simple bare concept in the magical world and what I can do on the political side, much as I loathe to."

After that explanation, Caster had made a mental note to watch out for the ones that sounded more feminine to her.

Saber on the hand nodded again. "It is good that you have some allies among the houses, but it would be better for you to expand your horizon outside your confines. I will help you in that endeavor as well, along with teaching you some etiquette for the more nobler persons."

Harry only sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like these lessons?"

Saber just smiled wryly, which did not sit well with Harry somewhat. "I was in the same boat as you during my time, but regardless, you must endeavor through these trials. Only the will you succeed in our future, more dangerous trials."

"YOSH! WHAT SHE SAID!" Caster agreed. "But I'll be by your side to protect you from ALL HARM~! No nasty spells or skanks will get past me!"

Harry felt that he should comment of that skank part, but knew better than to do so. His virgin mind would like to stay that way, even though he already knew _those_ acts. Curse his inquisitive mind.

Harry then went back to the conversation by asking, "I think that's all that we can do for now. Anything else?"

After a few moments, Saber shook her head in the negative while Caster answered, "_Iya_. I'm good."

Harry nodded to that. "Alright, then go ahead and turn invisible. I'm going to call the nurse and see if she and my doctor will answer some other questions."

They both nodded and instantly vanished. Our hero blinked at that before shrugging. He also made a mental note on how exactly they did that, as it was by far a much better way of vanishing than his Invisibility Cloak, as useful as it is.

Harry then pressed the button on his side, calling whoever his nurse may be. It didn't take long for an older woman by the age of 30-something to come in and visibly brighten at Harry's awakened form.

"It does my heart so good to see you awake, Mr. Potter. You have given us quite the scare when we had you put into the emergency center," the nurse stated calmly, like how a relieved mother would.

"My name is Nurse Hensley. My husband was actually the very same officer who had founded you and the mother of that girl you saved. Thank you for that by the way."

Harry blushed at the praising. "Er, thank you. It was no problem at all. Really, I should be thanking you the other people for helping me out. I'm not sure I would have survived if…"

Nurse Hensley gained a sad look on her face as she said, "Say no more Harry. It is completely understandable. You just rest your body."

Harry nodded to that before Mrs. Hensley went to work, checking his IV, heart rate, and all that stuff. She had also made casual conversation with Harry, asking about his school, friends, and all that stuff. Though he refrained from saying anything about the Magical world, he was quite content with telling all that he could. It t least dulled the pain somewhat.

He had felt a sympathetic pulse coming from both Servants, so when Harry could, he sent them a smile to ward them of their worries. Caster beamed at the action, with once again having hearts for her eyes while Saber just smiled softly.

He then waited another few minutes before came in, saying, "Ah, Harry, nice to see you awake and as well as you can be. I am Dr. Hopkins, your doctor for your stay. If you don't mind, would you be willing to answer some questions?"

Harry was able to shrug again, due to Mrs. Hensley loading in some painkillers to dull the pain earlier. "It's fine. I'll try.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: June 10, 2004)**_

The previous day was by far one of the more entertaining; if not mentally weary for Harry. His two Servants were for surely making their time and presence known due to their constant banter between each other.

Well, if he were to be real about it, he would compare the two to be like sisters more than a mother and her child. It seemed to click better that way with his mind.

He had also gotten a better idea on who they were, on a basic level when there was no one to listen in on their conversations. Like he had thought, Caster was more of a free spirit than anything. But, she was also very passionate to those who she cared and loved.

It should not take a rocket scientist to know who exactly had fitted into that category just then.

Saber though was a puzzle to him. Sure, she had that aura of a leader, but now that he had thought about it while they talked, she was more of a tragic leader. Like, she was one who had gone through a major trial in her past life. He knew better than to ask about it, as that was private. He didn't want to upset her in anyway. Though the fact that she still had that sword with her didn't help.

But, he was happy that she had changed outfits after he had made a remark something like that. As of now, her outfit was a LOT more casual. It was a long white blouse, with a blue bow tying the collar together. She also wore a long black skirt and black leggings. It complemented her well and still made Harry think of her as an angel. He dared not say anything of the sort…yet. Hey, he is a male! Her hair was still in that bun, with the ahoge sticking up: something that was to her immense ire and Caster's amusement. Harry just thought it cute.

He had also gotten some questions answered about his stay at the hospital. Dr. Hopkins had explained that even though he was making a marvelous recovery, he would have to make his stay at the hospital for a couple more days so that they can make sure that he is fully clear of anything harmful and such. While he was disappointed at that, it was better than with him being at large in London. Merlin knows if by chance he were to come across one of Dumbledore's men.

Mrs. Hensley was pleasant company after the talk then, while also doing her job of course.

A moot, yet happy point in the night later on was that somehow Hedwig was able to find him after all of the chaos. The owl had somewhat scared his Servants due to the sudden intrusion, but after an explanation, Hedwig had taken a shining to Saber. She was more scornful towards Caster though, and the poor girl cold not for the life of her figure out why.

Then when the late night came and Harry was tired, he had merely laid his head against the ever soft pillows before letting sleep take him. He also let his two Servants sleep in the same bed so that, which was something that had made Caster elated. Saber had politely declined the offer and had just taken the chair for her to sleep. It was also convenient for her just in case someone were to attack.

And now, it was in the middle of the afternoon, and Harry had just finished being spoon fed by Caster. While he had the ability to feed himself for sure, but Caster was insistent on it. VERY insistent. It was only his need to be fed that stopped any further argument on the matter.

After then they both had to disappear due to him having a guest: Officer Jon Hensley, the man who had saved his life.

The officer had entered the room with a relief filled smile as he said, "Good to see you up and about boy. Feeling better?"

Harry shrugged lightly in response. "I would like to get out of this bloody bed soon, but otherwise, yes sir."

Harry then looked at the officer before asking, "Sir, if you don't mind, are you going to tell me what is going to happen to them?"

Jon knew that this was coming, but was hoping to make some idle conversation with the young lad before then. But he did seem to have a good head on his shoulders, so he should be able to handle the talk.

He takes a seat next to Harry before saying, "Harry, just know that we are doing everything in our power to make them get justice. But there are a few problems…"

That did not sound like good news to Harry. "Uh, sir, what's wrong?"

Jon scratched the back of his head before he said, "Well, there are a few things. First off is that for some damned reason there are some weirdly dressed people demanding their release. They even had the gall to point STICKS at my men, but we were able to calm the situation before it got out of hand. But, blimey, they are persistent.

And then there is this old man that keeps asking about you. He holds no relation to you whatsoever but he keeps on saying that everything is a mistake and 'for the greater good, Harry must be given to me'. I don't know what that man has been smoking, but he sounds like he should have been put into a retirement home if the old man is babbling that kind of stuff.

And then, there is you. You have no records whatsoever stating you existed prior to you going to your primary. You have no birth certificate, no records of your biological parents, no papers regarding your school nothing! I was hoping that you may be able to shed some light on this because my boss is becoming mental with this case."

Harry panicked at the mention of Dumbledore and his men coming to his station. He did not know that they would find out sooner than he had expected. Saber and Caster had even the sent pulses of weariness and anger to some degree about the situation.

He had figured that they wouldn't be able to find him soon, since Caster had mentioned about putting up a Bounded Field to keep off any trackers. And if they did, they couldn't really do a thing save for kidnapping him and that would warrant a manhunt on their persons, which would eventually lead to the exposing of the magical world. And such an event would cause a lot more problems down the road, something that no one would want.

Harry also wondered if whether he should tell the full story. He was leaning on telling the man the full brunt of it, screwing the Statue of Secrecy to high Hell. With all that the man had said, it seemed to be the more logical choice for him to do, rather than just putting off as some crazy hippies and what not.

His eyes shifted slightly to Saber, who was now just a transparent, much like a ghost would be. They both could see the nervousness in each other's eyes. But then, Saber forms a calm smile and nods. It would seem that she was able to read his emotions or something and had agreed, or will agree with what he would do. He looked to Caster as well, and she had given the same kind of thing, but with a thumbs up pose.

_I guess I have to make do with what we got,_ Harry relented.

"Officer Jon," Harry started.

"Please Harry, all me Jon. Even though I did save you, you also saved my daughter in a way. She has been out of her mind with worry for you," Jon commented with a smile. "She sees you as a hero you know."

Harry could not keep the smile off his face at that. He even got another set of smiles from Saber and Caster, which was always good for him. It was nice to get some praise for something that may seem small to some, but big to a few.

"Thank you-er-sir," Harry thanked bashfully. "I-I'm not much of a hero, really, but thanks."

"Don't sell yourself short kiddo. For you to have to endure what you went through, for God knows how long, you are more of a hero to me even. I'm not sure if I would have survived, if not turned insane if I was in your position," Jon admitted solemnly. "Nevertheless, no child should have to endure such a Hell, but even though you had gone through it, you are still a hero to Jenny, my daughter, me, and my wife. We are in your debt Harry."

This was a most unheard amount of justified praise that Harry got, but it felt right for him. It just felt right.

The young scarred preteen then shook his head slightly before saying, "I…I can tell you what you need to know, but I need you to be serious with me. What I'll say may sound-er-insane, blasphemy even. But, just trust me. I-is that fine?"

Jon frowned slightly before nodding. "It depends. Are you going to tell me all that I need to know?"

Harry nodded after he got another nod from his Servants. "Yes sir. It'll probably be better if you got the full story than just bits and pieces."

Jon nodded again to that before Harry continued by asking, "Again, this may sound ludicrous, but bear with me. _*breathe*_ So…tell me…what do you know about magic?"

_**AN: Da dun…..DAAAAAAUUUUUUUMMMMMM! Well, things are certainly heating up here. It would seem that Harry is going to be breaking the Statue of Secrecy, and tell his story to Officer Jon. What will this entail? Who knows…save for me of course.**_

_**Now you know just who exactly who Harry had gotten as Servants. The good old Saber from Fate/Stay Night, and Caster from Fate/Extra. If you were to look into Harry's situation and how he summoned them in the previous chapter, there should be a few hints on how that was conceived. You have to consider not only the ritual though, but Harry himself as a person, body and soul. Though the Harry in this fic is different in canon, the version in this one should be more fitting to them.**_

_**Now, reason being why I chose them is for a series of reasons. For Saber, remember who she really is. Taking her history into account, I thought that it would be nice for her to see how exactly England and the United Kingdom as a whole has grown. Just to let you all know though, this Saber was summoned before Fate/Zero, so no, she doesn't know that much about her job as a Servant more so than Caster.**_

_**For Caster, well, someone needs to teach Harry more about the different branches of magic, right? And what better way than to do so other than a Caster? Plus, not only will she be in that factor, she will also be the comedic relief character. While she will get serious if needed be, or when Harry is involved, she will remain who she is known for.**_

_**Also, due to the summoning, there were some side effects, both good and bad for all parts. I should have been clear on what those were, and if not, re-read the chapter. I decided that in this way, due to how Harry summoned them, there should at least be some handicaps be given too. How else they would have affected the three of them could be something else entirely different too. You'll have to wait and see on that.**_

_**I believe that I have said my case. So, **__**as always, please leave a review for me to see. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TYPE MOON FRANCHISE OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! If I did, I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you. With the Harry Potter franchise, I would be rich and swimming in money. From all of the money I made off of all of you. And Harry would have ended up with someone different other than Ginny. Just my personal preference._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Spells, techniques, etc. – Ultima!

_**AN: And now I bring you another entry. This one will feature two major events. You will see what exactly will come around soon enough. Just for now, enjoy.**_

Ch 3: Politics and Banks

_**(Date: June 24, 2004)**_

_*BANG BANG BANG!*_

"Order in the court here! Order!" the judge called out when there was an outburst in the courtroom.

The room was completely filed to the brim, almost above the room's capacity. A good part of them were reporters and journalists detailing every single detail of the trial. They were for surely not going to miss a gold mine like this, especially considering the repercussions that the accused; or more like convicted were standing of.

The other occupiers were more or less students from colleges around the globe who were intent on studying not only the case but also the victim that was the star of the national and almost international news. There were also adult sympathizers for the poor lad, sice according to what the news was able to tell, there was plenty of reason for them to be there for spiritual support. The boy needed more than ever according to their minds.

And then there was the smaller population that was from the magical areas in other countries. This case was especially important to the ICW due to so many inconsistencies put up by one of their very own, and they were intent on clearing it up. There were also the few who were there just to see what kind of punishments that the convicted were going to be facing.

And then there was the smaller fraction of that population that belonged to Magical UK, solely consisting of Dumbledore, Snape, and basically anyone who was only there by Dumbledore's word alone and manipulations. The Weasley's were already out on vacation to Egypt while Hermione and her family were at France, so Dumbledore couldn't pull them in. There were a few people there who were actually concerned for the victim, like the Longbottoms for example, along with the Bones, Abbot, Davis, Zabini, and Greengrass families.

The said boy that they were either gunning for or worried for was now sitting at the witness booth, dressed in a nice suit made for one his age, courtesy of Mrs. Hensley. Though he was acting like he was mostly indifferent, those with the keener eyes could see that the boy was terrified. Shaking like a leaf, especially if you were to consider what the boy had just said.

Harry's two Servants, Caster and Saber were of course invisible to all but Harry, right by his side. Saber was in her full armor, on the lookout for anyone who would dare harm her Master, which according to her, included Dumbledore. And she knew that he was here, due to the spells that she had to deflect. To think that the old man had the gall to try and wipe Harry clean of his memories in front of everyone.

While Harry was protected from such an action due to an amulet he had concealed under his blazer, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Caster had even stepped up the protections by setting up bounded fields at all areas where Harry would be sitting. And now, she too was glaring at the Magical UK's occupants' direction, exhuming short, but powerful bursts of KI. She was already ticked off by the saves Saber had to pull off for their Master, but she was now more or less infuriated by how the _aburagitta haha kirā_ was trying to scare her Master by sending bursts of his pathetic KI and mind magicks.

Oh, when the time would come when they would be at Hogwarts, she would make her displeasure known to the man. She swore on it.

Now, as earlier mentioned, the reason why people were clamoring about was because Harry had admitted to there being sexual contact via Vernon and Petunia, which was something that they had tried to deny.

This was something that Harry's Slytherin side had come up with a few days prior to the trial. He had figured that somehow Dumbledore would try and get them a lesser sentencing. And as much as he trusted the mundane justice system, he had thought that it would be better for his well-being in the future if he were to convict them further. Even if it what they were being convicted of wasn't real, with his acting along with the other counts made against them, it was a sure fire shot. Or, to be put more realistically, it was a case of 'why the hell not?'

And so, when he had been asked by the prosecutor about any other counts and acts against them that they should know about, Harry had played the timid, still shocked and hurt boy his age should be and had stuttered out what else they had done, in his supposed 'sleep'.

He was sure that the camera and journalists were eating this up, with them frothing at the mouths for more. His 'relatives' were the same, though it was out of rage. And just in case that rage was too much for him, there were of course armed guards with lethal weapons and tranquilizers, along with his two Servants. There was no way they could harm him.

The prosecutor, after he had regained his composure, asks one more time, "Ar-re you sure they did that Mr. Potter? You felt them touch in _certain places_?"

Harry had gained his acting face again, before giving a timid nod. "Uh-huh. I-it was weird. I-I didn't know what to think of it. Is it bad?"

The prosecutor nodded grimly. "Yes son, it is bad, VERY bad."

Harry then put on a good freak out. "Wha-really?! That was bad?! Bu-bu-but I-I thought th-that was normal! Th-they always go on about b-being normal!"

"Trust me when I say this Harry," the prosecutor stated grimly, "that what you felt that they were doing is something very bad for you. I know that you may not want to, but I am going to have someone bring out something. I want you to point to where you feel they are touching you. Is that okay?"

Harry faked going into though before giving another timid nod. A few minutes later, one of the policemen had brought in a doll. The prosecutor then takes it from the officer's hands and holds out the doll as he said, "Now for the nice judge, me, and the jury, would you please point out where you felt it?"

Harry faked again thinking about it before taking the doll and pointing to the general area where his groin would be. There was an immediate response from the media personnel who were writing down whatever the answer, while reporters were just giving the report.

The Dursley's looked positively murderous though, more so Vernon and Marge, who is also being stand on multiple charges. They had arrested her just last week after Harry had gone into an awful amount of detail about his life. It doesn't need to be said of what happened to the dog though. It was six feet under as far as Harry was concerned.

The prosecutor just sighed before he turned back to the judge, saying, "Well, I guess we can add sexual assault and child molestation onto the charges then."

"Yes," the judge nodded. "That goes without saying, and it pains me greatly to see a boy as young as he had to go through so much."

He then glared at the Dursleys'. "It also angers me greatly that the people who had done these things are of the same blood. I am beginning to think that maybe a few good life sentencing won't be enough."

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU," Vernon butted in, much to his magical lawyer's ire. "WE HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING! WE WERE ONLY GIVING THE FREAK WHAT HE DESERVED! CAN'T YOU ALL DAMN FUCKING SEE THAT HE IS LYING?! HE'S A LIAR, AND ALWAYS HAS BEEN!"

"Sit down Mr. Dursley," the judge ordered sternly, "or you will be held in contempt. And as far as the evidence goes and for the confessions we have gotten out of people bribed by you, your words mean nothing."

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS BLOODY RUBBISH!" Vernon yelled. "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY THAT FREAK! I WILL NOT LET THIS GO BY, EVEN IF I HAVE TO-"

"Guards, restrain the man and take him out of my court!" the judge ordered swiftly.

The guards had then unloaded a good amount of electricity to stun Vernon as they cuffed him. He was then dragged out of the courtroom, with him screaming obscenities and such. One thing was that Harry's classmates and other children were going to be learning some new words

Marge though had then screeched, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU CUNTS! UNHAND MY BROTHER THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME-"

"The same can be said to you Miss Dursley," the judge ordered lowly. "Now sit down, be quiet, or you will be _taken_ out. Do I make myself clear?"

The woman would have tried to say more, but the lawyer forced her to sit down, practically breaking the chair. Petunia looked like she wanted to say more, but she kept quiet too. And it looked like doing so was killing her. Dudley's thoughts on the trial would be counted as negligible due to the fact that he was at a juvenile detention center. Poor bloke thought that by squealing he would have gotten a lesser sentence, but that only brought in the other members of his gang in, along with no decrease in his current time over there.

The judge had then breathed in and released a sigh, before asking, "Is there anything else? Any other evidence to consider?"

"The prosecution rests your honor," the prosecutor stated. "Unless there is something more that will further incriminate the defendants, then I have nothing else to say."

"And the defense?"

The Dursleys' defense attorney looked torn between trying to save his clients, or just throwing in the towel. He knew that there was no way in hell that they were getting off scot free. No, no chance in hell. He also knew that due to the evidence put through, even just recently, there was a good chance that his clients were going away for a LONG time.

And finally, no amount of negotiations aimed at the judge, jury, or even the young lad sitting in the witness's box can deter his clients' fate.

The man just sighed and sagged in defeat, which from a certain old man's perspective, did not bode well for his plans. "The defense rests your honor."

The judge nodded in turn. "Alright. I will now grant a 30 minute recess in order for the jury to convene and deliberate on the verdict. Dismiss!"

_*BANG!*_

People were already filing out of the courtroom, with a lot of reporters and journalists snapping pictures of the defendants [convicted] and the still shaking boy. This was a gold mind of a story to their minds, of course.

After Harry had been escorted out of the room, he released a held breath.

_Blimey, acting like that was hard. I'm not sure I could try such a thing again in a while_.

He then heard the door across the room open and close, with the Hensley family coming in, all wearing concerned expressions on their faces.

Caroline Hensley had immediately scooped the boy into a tearful hug as she whispered, "Oh, Harry, I didn't know you went through that. I am so, so, SO sorry for you. I cannot even BE-GIN to know what you must be feeling now."

Harry just took in the embrace as he whispered, "Er, yeah. Thanks."

After being released, he sees Jenny hugging him tightly as she asked, "Harry? You got hurt. Are you going to be okay?"

Harry just put up a strained smile as he patted the girl on the head. "I'll be fine, just so long as I don't have to talk about it."

"Say no more Harry," Jon said. "And though I'm a little miffed that you didn't tell me that, I can understand where you're coming from. Most cases that we get were usually put in AFTER the fact and damage have been done. At least now we'll know that the justice system is for sure to put those _bas-_"

"JON! Not in front of Jenny!"

"Oh-er, sorry hun. What I mean is that I'm happy that the bad guys are getting what they deserved."

Harry just smiled at the abashed father while Caroline looked cross at her husband. Jenny though was just wondering what her father did, and why it was bad. She is a child too you know. She would find out sooner or later.

Harry then turned to see a visible Saber as he asked, "How is everything outside? I wasn't sure what was going on, but I could feel you both being REALLY steamed at something."

Saber's scowl that she had been wearing deepened as she ranted, "Oh ho ho~, indeed I am _steamed_ as you so put lightly Harry. Everything was fine at first, and as far as I saw, the other magi in the audience were more concerned with the actual case than you personally. But, Caster was able to alert me to some foreign prana bursts.

I had acted quickly and came right in front of you, and had indeed felt something hit me. But, due to my nature as a Saber class, the spell had done little to nothing to me, mind and body."

She then began to pace back forth as she continued to show her immense ire.

"But that wasn't the end of it. I was able to see who exactly was casting the spells, and I can be sure that if I were to reveal myself to _that old man_, he would not last long after feeling the taste of my blade. Not only did he try to send those spells at you while you were telling the magistrates your tales, but I was able to detect some prana made to wipe your mind.

I would have to thank Caster for her assistance for that part as I am not sure that I have the exact defense for such a spell, but it was then that Caster had taken action by setting up bounded fields to shield from any more attacks."

"So that was what I had felt!" Harry stated. "I was wondering why I felt constricted somewhat while I sat in my seats."

"Yes, that was Caster's doing. That would be one of the things you would be learning after we have gone through this task," Saber explained before she went back to her pacing. "But, then there were the more nasty spellcrafts and magicks sent to you by who I think you all the _greasy git_, am I right?"

Harry's face turn emotionless while Caroline asked, "Who is it that you're talking about Saber? Surely if you provide Jon some names, he could pull them in."

"It's not that easy as all of us would like for it to be. Wizards, magi, all of that stuff is completely out of our jurisdiction," Jon admitted somberly. "I do not know who exactly watches over on your side from our side Harry, so I can't help you there."

"It's fine Jon. We can only do so much," Harry placated. "Plus, the bumbling old fool has too much power and fame for us to really do anything. We would have to hit him hard and hard fast with undeniable evidence if we are to get him, even at his lowest. And anything he has in his hands, especially that git, is untouchable too. But I hope to correct that later but that aside, Saber?"

Saber nodded in thanks. "Thank you Harry. But, going back to what I said, the _greasy git_ had tried to bombard us and the bounded fields via his own hexes, but Caster was able to stop that by summoning a bit of her Noble Phantasms."

Harry perked up on that note while Jenny asked, "What's a Noble Fantasimum?"

"Just think of it as something that makes Saber and Caster VERY SPECIAL Jenny, and leave it at that," Harry answered with a smile before he turned back to Saber, his face instantly morphing into a serious one.

"You two never really did explain that stuff to me very well. Care to tell me what she did, and some about yours?"

"Now, that would ruin the fun of you learning it on your own, wouldn't it?" Saber asked, while she wore a challenging smirk on her face.

Harry just glared at her while he claimed, "I WILL get it out of you Saber. I. WILL."

Saber just chuckled at him before the door opened, with Caster walking in as she said, "Tadaima~! I just did a little bit of extra for you Harry-kun~!"

"Oh, what did you do?" Harry asked, thoroughly curious about what exactly she did. He was still going to ask her what she did as well during the trial, if this didn't already answer it.

"Oh, I just put a nice lit-tle present for our _dear_ bakas who _insist_ on thinking they know better. They won't be here for QUITE a while," she explained happily.

"Er, what exactly does that mean Caster?" Jon asked. "It's nothing dangerous or life threatening, right?"

"Nope!" Caster answered brightly. "Just a little something from this! TADDA!"

She held out some pieces of paper that had markings on them as she explained, "This is one of my Noble Phantasms Harry-kun~! I can make ANYTHING with these babies!"

She then laughed a little bit evilly. "Mine this time though was just give them a BAD case of the runs and forgetfulness. They won't be able to remember a thing at all! Well,…at least from before this whole shindig started. I could'a done more, but this was good enough for the time being. I got PLEN-TY more where that came from though~! MWUAH HA HA HA HAHA HA~!"

Everyone could feel the beads of sweat rolling down their heads at the short bout of evilness coming from Caster before Harry grabbed one of the papers. He examined it, finding nothing special about it at first glance.

"I don't get it Caster. It looks like something we do with runes, but this is kind of…flimsy, if not reliable."

"Ah, but that's the magic of my Noble Phantasm!" Caster replied. "One of my talents is the use of tarot cards and ofuda to create certain effects, traps, and all sorts of other stuff! All I have to do is write the inscriptions of what I want, channel prana into it, and PRESTO!"

Jon just stared at the ofuda as he asked, "So, if Harry were to, say, want to create one concerning paralysis, he would just know how to write it, know where to place it wherever he would need it, and use his magic to activate it? And then whoever got caught in it would suffer from that affect?"

"Yep! That one is just a confetti one though. Why don't you try it out Harry-kun?"

After thinking about it, Harry just shrugged before he channeled his magic into the ofuda. The ink markings on the paper glowed a bit before it settled, having recognized Harry's prana signature. He then threw it, and the result was an instantaneous release of a whole bunch of confetti.

Jenny seemed to like it. "Wow~! That was SO cool~! Do it again!"

Harry just chuckled at her before turning back to the beaming Caster. "So that is one of your Noble Phantasms? The ability to make these ofudas and have them to various things?"

Caster nodded. "Hai. I got other ones too, but~ I'd rather show them to you where it's not so crowded~."

Harry nodded to that before turning back to a frowning Saber. "Anything else from you Saber? Caster?"

Caster shook her head no while Saber answered, "Nothing that on my end Harry. Perhaps we should venture back into the courtroom?"

Jon looked at his wrist watched and nodded. "Yeah. We got about a little over 8, no 7 minutes left before the recess ends. I better get back to my post."

"Alright. Be careful honey," Caroline ordered softly before giving Jon a chaste kiss.

Jenny then said, "Yeah dad. And you too Harry."

Harry nodded in thanks to the little girl he had begun to see as a little sister while Caroline gave him another loving, motherly hug. "You be careful too Harry. Even though we've only known each other for a short time…"

Harry wasn't sure on how to deal with this type of situation, so he just went with his instinct. That was done through him returning the hug and letting the woman smother him. Let it be known that he had found this kind of motherly hug to be much more enjoyable, and less life threatening than Mrs. Weasley's. That made him thank God slightly that the woman was around the area as he was sure that she'd be screeching like a banshee over all this, along with strangling Harry.

A few minutes later, the courtroom was once again filled to the brim with listeners, sympathizers, reporters, journalists, wizards and magi. Cameras were clicking in rapid succession, with the people behind them making sure to get good angels of Harry, the victim, and the Dursley's, the convicted, for lack of a better word. The said family was still red with anger, though with Vernon back in the room, looked ready to gun out of his seat and kill the boy.

It was a good thing that due to such a stressful and high tension environment, combined with a man and two women more than ready to attack the 'freak', that there were now more than enough guards and police officers standing at attention. Jon was right next to Harry's spot, which was of course on the plaintiff side. Saber and Caster were by his side of course, with Caster's bounded field up and ready, and with them ready to kill the man if the need were to arise. If you were to describe their feelings now though, the proper terminology that would classify them is trigger happy.

The judge had then entered the courtroom, which made the room turned into the loudest silence ever known to every person in the room. Though the cameras were still clicking and the students, reporters, and journalists were writing what they can get, not a single person spoke.

To the side of the room, the door opened, with the 12 person jury entering in a formal fashion. All of them had a stoic look on their faces, with no emotion being out rightly displayed. Though, if you were to look closer in each person's eyes, you would see the pure fiery and unadulterated pleasure in them, knowing what they had decided. It didn't even take them five minutes in the jury's room to decide on the verdict.

The judge took a breath and asked, "So, after all of the evidence and witnesses have given their testimonies, jury, have you reached a verdict?"

A lone man in a business suit stood up as he said, "We have your honor. If I may?"

The judge nodded, and every single occupant was on the edge of their seat. They all had a good idea on what the verdict, save for some three very stubborn, bigoted buggers who just don't know when to quit.

"We, the jury, have found that with all of the evidence presented, that Petunia Dursley neé Evans is guilty of all charges. The charges are including, child neglect, child endangerment, child abuse, sexual misconduct on a minor, attempted murder on a minor, bribery, and falsifying legal documents."

Petunia had then begun to cry profusely at how her life had been ruined utterly and completely. Perhaps she should have let go of her grudge then maybe none of this would have happened.

"NO SEE HERE YOU FUCKING BUGGERS! WE ARE GOOD BRITISH CITIZENS THAT HAVE PUT UP ALL OF THIS RUBBISH-"

Vernon was then yanked down hard back into his seat with the bobby who had done the deed glared at him, daring him to try again. The whale tried to sneer at the man, but the officer held fast, not having even the slightest effect on him.

The man then continued on. "We, the jury, also have found Margret Dursley guilty of all charges, which are including, child abuse, child endangerment, assault on battery, attempted murder, falsifying legal documents, animal abuse, animal neglect, bribery, theft, and several misdemeanors."

"NOW SEE HERE YOU OBNOXIOUS BULLSHITING CUNTING SONS OF BITCHES! I WILL NOT-"

It shouldn't take who exactly was screeching like a banshee right then and there, and it was only due to another bobby's interference that it had stopped. And to add into the intimidation, he had the taser, ready and loaded, aiming right at her person. While he couldn't really do anything unless she were to try and make a break for it, or worse, try and kill the kid, then he would just pull out his gun. Though, he had always wanted to see how a human sized whale would react to electricity.

The man had then cleared his throat, after being interrupted twice in a row, before he said, "And finally, we, the jury, have found the defendant Vernon Dursley guilty of all charges, including such as child endangerment, child abuse, assault on battery, child neglect, attempted murder of a minor, theft, forced child servitude, sexual misconduct, sexual assault, vandalism, bribery, falsifying legal documents, and assault on an officer."

That was when Vernon had lost it as he had gotten up from his seat and was making a beeline at Harry while he screamed, "YOU SON OF A-I'LL KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL-"

He never got to finish that sentence as he had been blasted by several tasers, shocking his body via several hundred volts of electricity. But, that wasn't what had stopped him. No, what had stopped him was a Reinforced punch to the gut via Saber.

It was a good thing too that her hand was covered by the steel gauntlet, but she would have to wash the metal to get rid of the stenches. And judging by how she would like the man more dead than a certain bastard child of a witch, the amount of the taint on her gauntlet would take weeks for it to be cleansed. Still, she had gotten the satisfaction of at least getting a good hit on the whale of a man.

She then pulls her hand back slowly, allowing the poor excuse of a human being crumble onto the ground. Seeing that the police force was already on him, she just turned back to her Master and walked back to him.

Caster looked a little miffed at missing an opportunity to get that man that had hurt HER Harry-kun, but she was nonetheless impressed. And when she was impressed with someone, she would give out her trademark thumbs-up at the person. Saber at least acknowledged it.

Harry nodded as he muttered, "Thanks Saber. Though I wanted to get a hit on him."

"You need not worry about scum like him Harry. I just did what came natural," Saber responded. "And you're welcome nonetheless. I must say that I am quite…happy at being able to hit that whale."

Caster scoffed at the name. "Whale? PUH-LEASE~! He is more of a chimera between a sloth, a dodo, and something else, but just as worthless, disgusting, and lazy. Naming him as a whale is a disgrace to all the other whales in the wild!"

Saber hummed in thought before nodding. "I'll concede to your point in this one Caster."

Seeing no need to enter the conversation, Harry turns back to the judge while the man said, "Now that THAT has been cleared up, I hereby give Petunia the maximum of 60 years in prison. You will have a chance of parole, so be glad on that. But you will still have to pay through hours of community service if you do. Margret Dursley, you will have the maximum of life sentencing, with the chance of parole. Though, considering your conduct and body physique as of late, I don't think you will last too long there."

The courtroom attendants and observers had all laughed at the inside joke, while the whale woman was forcefully escorted out, still kicking and screaming. It was amazing to the journalists that have done animal articles that a mammal that normally lives out at sea was able to do such a thing.

The judge then turned to the docile, yet still fuming and frothing Vernon. "And you, Vernon Dursley, I hereby sentence you to life in prison, without the chance of parole. May God have mercy on your soul."

And to signify his decision, he banged the gavel hard on his desk. Vernon was then escorted out of the courtroom, roughly I might add. The reporters and journalists were then trying to get all of any last shot of the man as he exited the courtroom, but that there had allowed Harry the opportunity to be escorted out safely. It should be obvious that as a victim, he would not want to talk about what had just occurred.

While it was a lame excuse, it was a credible one to the surveyors.

_**(Date: June 28, 2004)**_

"I thank you Mr. Potter for explaining everything about your current situation," a younger looking man had stated after he had sorted through the paperwork. "And thank you for explaining about your…experiences in Hogwarts. It makes me question on whether Dumbledore really has the best intentions of the children if he had let this go twice consecutively."

Harry in turn nodded to the ICW representative. "Thank you for that. I didn't know that Dumbledore was my Magical Guardian at all. Will you be able to clear that out by any chance?"

The man hummed in thought before he answered, "Not through us since Dumbledore STILL IS the Supreme Mugwump. Plus, it'll take months for the case to hit the floor, and by then it could easily be distorted. But, what you can do is claim your lordship. You know of the laws regarding that, am I correct?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes sir. As the last of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I am provided with special privileges regarding my stay, guardianship upon my person, and me taking up lordship over my house. Should I want to claim it, there has to be certain conditions fulfilled, depending on the country of which the house has been dominated in its last generation.

Since it is in the United Kingdom, I could have claimed it when I had turned 11 had I known. I intend to correct that, but once I do, I will have to select a proxy representative to represent me in the Wizengamot due to me being a minor. But, save for that, in the eyes of the Magical Law and the ICW, I am a legal adult with all of the benefits, which means that I can use magic outside of Hogwarts should the need arise.

That right?"

Harry would have to thank Caster for providing an abbreviated set of guidelines regarding that particular subject. He would never have known what to do had he been on his own.

The representative nodded. "That is correct Mr. Potter. Since the United Kingdom relies on the Gringotts banking business for these types of things, I would suggest going to them at your closest convenience and see what you can do from there."

"I will sir, but what about Hogwarts? Will you be able to do some correcting or something?"

"Well, since it is after the fact, there isn't much we can do," the representative sighed. "While it would for surely discredit Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff, but unless something equally dangerous as your experiences happen there and we find out about it, you can only try to go about your school days."

Harry had to think on the next question. He was somewhat disappointed at the fact that they couldn't really do a thing until some shit goes down at Hogwarts. And knowing his luck, something was for sure going to happen. But, with the threat of that over his head along with Dumbledore and whatever Riddle had up their sleeves coming at him, he had to wonder if he would really get the necessary education that he would need.

His curiosity of his problem had then lead him to asking, "What about transfers? Would the ICW be supportive in transferring me to another Magical School, and if possible, helping me in doing so?"

The ICW representative hummed in thought. "I believe so considering your status as a VIP, and your ranking in your family hierarchy as well. But you will have to present your case to whichever school you are looking at."

"That's something I can work with," Harry muttered to himself. "At least it's a start."

The representative then stood up before shaking the boy's hand. "Well, I must be off Mr. Potter. It's been a pleasure talking with you, and I thank you for the information that you have provided for the ICW. And I wish you luck in further endeavors. And also, don't hesitate to contact us should anything happen, and we will do our best to give our assistance."

Harry shook the man's hand as he said, "And I thank you as well for clearing some stuff up for me. And I'll be sure to talk to you fellas if something comes up."

And with that, the man had left the house, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

And that was when Saber had chosen to make her appearance. "How…quaint all of this is. I do not feel at ease with how simple the process is, but nonetheless it is an opportunity that we cannot afford to waste."

"I know Saber. But the more important matter is getting there. I have no doubt that word would have already spread about what had happened, and people would hunt for me to 'comfort me' in some manner or other. I'd rather avoid that."

"But you are slightly different looking than from your old self, yes?" Saber asked.

That was true. Due to the nature of his situation, the ICW was kind enough to have a healer visit him and have her supply the necessary diagnostics and potion treatments. He may be still a work in progress, since his malnutrition and abusing had been ongoing for so long, but he did look much better. He had grown a few good inches for one, and his hair was no longer a messy mop. He even had no more need to wear his glasses, which was counted as a blessing to him.

And even better, that God forsaken scar that had been the plague of his life had seemed to disappear. While his new looks would have thrown off the normal person, the now clear forehead had all but hidden Harry from the view of the Magical World…well, at least on the UK and Western European side of things. He doubt people would recognize him when they would look at him. After all, that was the sole thing that people would look for on his person.

"Point there Saber. Most people would be looking for a look alike of my father, with the scar intact," Harry nodded. "But I think that it would be better safe than sorry. I think I'll just send a letter via Hedwig for help on that one."

"People would recognize your pet Harry, but that is the best method of contacting any other magus, until you get another one or obtain a more secure method of contacting."

"I'll get on that then. I know just who to write," Harry said as he went to his desk, ready to make that letter. "By the way, do you know what Caster is up to? I haven't seen her that much today."

"She didn't say much to me Harry. It does worry me for not knowing what that fox is up to. She does tend to go about the most conniving plans to…I'd rather not say."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered. "I'm a bit young for what that girl's got in mind."

They would have discussed more, but then Caroline had entered the drawing room, saying, "Harry, Saber, dinner is ready! Tonight is a theme night!"

"Oh?" Harry asked as he turned around in the chair. "What is it?"

"Caster was kind enough to gather the supplies and make an authentic Japanese dinner for us!" Caroline gushed. "I think she really wanted to impress you with her skills Harry. She was determined to make the dishes made to your liking. I'm kind of jealous of her for being this skilled in cooking."

"Huh. So that's what she was up to," Harry muttered before he shrugged. "Well, at least it's something normal. I'm actually interested in seeing what she made."

Saber would have made a comment on how she the fox girl was just using the dinner was some sort of plot, but her stomach had other plans. Most of it was just making itself known to the other occupants.

After the gurgling had sounded, Saber blushed hard at having her body make such an embarrassing sound while Harry said in a teasing manner, "You should probably get Caster to make a second and third serving. Saber IS kind of a glutton."

"M-mu-master!" Saber stammered in shock while her face flushed. "I-I am n-not a glutton! I-I just have a h-healthy diet is all! A kn-night like myself needs her strength!"

Caroline couldn't hold back the giggling fit while Harry just smiled at his friend floundering about. It was funny to see her like this, but he had also found it very cute too. She was more of a girl this way, more human than a knight. And it as something that he had intended on bringing out as much as he could.

"HAR-RY~!"

Oh yeah, he was going to keep at it for QUITE a while.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

_**(Date: July 1, 2004)**_

Harry was now sitting in his temporary room, still at the Hensley residence, reading a book that Caster had provided from her somewhat infinite stock of things she had collected whenever she was alive. He didn't know where the girl was putting it all at, but he did have to admire some of the books and tomes that she did pull out.

Granted, half of them he couldn't even begin to comprehend due to its age and the archaic language that the inscriptions were written in. but that didn't stop him from trying to. Most of it were records of previous fights and wars with mundane and magi across her history, which was mostly around the late Heian period in Japan.

None of them had any real detailed descriptions, since most of them were just short, to the point, and more than likely directly from the source. In other words, she might as well have the some archaic copies of the 'Art of War' copied from devout followers of Sun Tzu. So yeah, most of these were pretty accurate for the most part.

The book this time was a fight between some samurai that he had heard mentioned in in those manga books that fellow boys his age would talk about. In fact, he had found it highly amusing for the fact that the battles told in the book was a lot more brutal and detailed than in the modern counterparts. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was directly from one of the samurai in the battle.

This one didn't provide any kind of magical merit or spells that he would be interested in learning, but the sword stances ad the descriptions that the samurai had told were indeed something to be noted. He is going to be learning about sword fighting from Saber, so he had thought it a good idea to learn about some various swordsmanship stances and the tales of those that had wielded it. The knowledge would be useless until the lessons would actually start, and then there was the chance of him fighting anyone that held the same prowess in swordsmanship as Saber, and probably him in the future.

But, as he had said often, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Harry was suddenly brought out of his reading when he had heard Caster come in.

"Harry-kun~! How's ya readin'?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's alright, I guess," Harry answered with a shrug. "I do thank you for the translation spell, since it makes it much easier on my eyes when reading the bloody things. My one gripe is that I won't be able to use such stances and techniques until Saber starts teaching me. And even then I doubt I'll get a katana like these samurai in here."

"Why not?" Caster asked. "It's not going to matter what ya use. Long as you know how to use a sword, it shouldn't matter what type of sword you use."

"That may hold true Caster for some swords, but these people have a refined type of thing going on here. And I doubt that I'll have the patience and discipline to actually learn them."

Caster just stuck out her tongue. "Nyeh! Who needs discipline! When I'm through with teaching you my Harry-kun, we'll just show those baddies what for by blowing them up!"

She then hopped on top of his bed, topping Harry since he was laying down on it. She then started to hug Harry tightly as she said, "But it doesn't matter! Even if Harry-kun wants to protect himself, I won't let anyone harm a single hair on him!"

"Urgh, Caster~," Harry groaned. "You're making feel VERY uncomfortable here!"

That was mainly due to the fact that he could see Caster's assets quite clearly from his eyes. He was now fighting hard with his natural male instincts to NOT have a certain reaction. He'd be doomed if that were to happen.

_Come on body! Keep your cool!_ Harry chanted inwardly.

"Oh~ ho~ ho~! I'm getting Harry-kun excited here~! Oh! Maybe I can finally-"

Whatever Caster was going to talk about was bluntly interrupted by a hard punch to the head via an irritated Saber. The said Servant then grabbed Caster by her tail, and threw her onto the floor, with the smoking lump on her head unattended. Not that it needed to be of course.

"_*pant*_ Thanks for that. _*pant*_ I don't know how much longer I could have took that kind of abuse," Harry thanked as he rose from his bed.

"Think nothing of it Harry. I was just doing my job," Saber replied nonchalantly, before she glared at the downed form of Caster. "But maybe, perhaps I should teach you some ways to avoid any seduction tactics."

"While great that may be sound," Harry stated while he scratched the back of his head, "I am already capable of handling myself in that department. Though, I should say that it hasn't happened much during my two years at Hogwarts, but the times when someone DID try to wow me were either painfully obvious to where I could avoid or ignore it, or when my friends were there to back me up."

"That may be, but if you succeed in what your goal is for today, you will become a high profile target for those who wish to harm you: financially, mentally, and physically," Saber explained. "It would prove to be prudent on your part for you to know every kind of seduction that they can throw at you."

Harry couldn't fight off the teasing grin that came on his face as he asked, "Wait, how would YOU know those kinds of things Saber?"

Saber tried in a futile effort to fight off the blush. "I-I haven't done such shameful acts Harry! I just know from my fellow knights' tales and all. Nothing more!"

Harry just chuckled before doing something that had surprised both him and Saber. Just as he was making a move to exit his room, he placed a small kiss on Saber's cheek before walking on. Though he couldn't see it, he was sure that Saber had now turned crimson from the teasing gesture. It was always so much fun for him to tease her.

He left without a word, leaving an embarrassed Saber in his wake. The said Servant just couldn't fight off the blushing storm on her face along with the small smoke that came out of her ears. She wasn't used to such charming and loving gestures due to her job as a knight and her past life. In fact, the times of when she had been in a relationship were all rocky, if not full of drama.

And she had never been courted before like a normal girl of her time. That said, Saber could not really figure out how she had to react to such a thing. It was a completely unknown territory, something that had always scared her somewhat.

"Grrrrrrrrr," a voice growled, snapping Saber out of her thoughts.

She turned, only for her to see a glaring, somewhat demonic looking Caster. She had new tails on her back now, about four, swishing about angrily. Her claws were extended and sharpened a bit, her canines grew, and her eyes were now more of a demonic golden color, if that was even possible.

"You…you….you," Caster uttered with pure contempt, "you…WITCH! How DARE you try and steal what is MINE!"

The normal woman would have been intimidated, if not scared to death by the vicious demon. But, Saber was a knight, a Servant, a warrior, and not one to be thrown off by a sudden change in appearance and mood. It would be unbecoming of her.

She in turn narrowed her eyes back as she said, "I do not know of what you speak of Caster. Harry is just enthralled with my usual charms and charisma, of which you do not have."

She did not know what possessed her to say that, but she felt damn good after saying it. Mainly due to the fact that Caster had bristled and was snarling.

"Charisma?! Charm?! You're nothing more than a _chikushō_! I hold more charm than you get in your arm!"

"At least I don't strut around like a streetwalker, trying to sneak her way into Harry's comfort zones. I take the much more bearable approach," Saber sniffed.

"I'll have you know that Harry-kun actually enjoys what I do!" Caster retorted. "He has said that he likes MY cooking and MY antics! You should know that he just finds it hard to express it!"

"Then maybe you can tone it down a bit," Saber suggested offhandedly. "And maybe then you would provide a better bout of competition for me."

"Oh~. Oh~ ho~ ho~. So that's how it is huh?" Caster laughed off. "If you are making this into a war, then you GOT one! Harry-kun WILL fall in love with me, and he will be MY husband! AND, he will leave YOU in the toolshed where you belong!"

"Challenge accepted," Saber agreed as she crossed her arms. "And I'll be sure to use your dying coat as a future warmer when we sit by the fire."

Caster just snarled back at Saber, with both Servants trying hard to make their so-called 'opponent' spontaneously combust or die. It was powerful enough to where there was electricity shooting out of their eyes.

Their contact was short lived when Harry had come back into the room, saying, "Enough arguing you two! Blimey, Jenny's going bonkers with your yelling!"

They both at least had the decency to look ashamed at what they were doing. "Gomenasai/Forgive me Harry-kun/Harry," the two chorused.

Harry just rubbed his forehead while he let out a sigh of frustration. He had heard every word of what they were arguing about, and had thought it completely ridiculous. While the details of the Master/Servant bond were vague in those notes Harry had read through, the thought of them already having those kinds of feelings for him were just plain ridiculous. They had only known each other for at least a few weeks tops! It was inconceivable!

But then again, this is Harry Potter we are talking about here folks.

Harry shook his head clear before staring at his two Servants. He could address the issue here and now, but he had thought better of it. Until he could fully understand the relationship of their bonds with him, along with how to BE in a relationship, it would be better not to add fuel to the fire. For now, he would just play the referee.

"Listen, I don't know what exactly you were arguing about, but PLEASE keep it to yourselves. And if it involves me, at least talk to me about it. Okay?"

Both Servants nodded solemnly, but also deciding on not to say anything yet. Even Saber herself looked more troubled, with her being one of a poor constitution and bearing in the courting business, therefore having no idea on what was going on. She was normally not like this, but she felt like Harry was something not to be trifled with.

She felt a weird…connection to his feelings ever since her summoning. And in the short time she had been with him, she could feel that connection growing. Whether it be love or something else, she did not know. And it scared her a lot.

Caster was of the same mind, but she was more or less trying to gear her relationship with Harry into that direction. It had been her lifelong dream to obtain that special someone, but that had never come to be in her past lifetime. When she had first felt like she was being summoned as a Servant, she had felt ecstatic at the fact of being close to someone, regardless of the Master being a girl or boy, man or woman.

But her chance was denied, leaving her absolutely furious enough to where she had practically killed someone. She didn't know who the person was back at the Throne of Heroes, but she was sure that the man in the blue jumpsuit was probably still feeling the lasting effect of her Witchcraft.

She had all but given up hope after that, but then her actual chance came more quickly than before. And since the pull was much stronger than the last time, she jumped at the chance at being with a Master. And after seeing all of the shit he had gone through in just the first few days, she had all but declared it her mission to be there for Harry, through the heavens and hells itself, as his loving wife and partner.

And with how persistent she could be, she was locked, loaded, and prepared for an all-out war against her fellow Servant for the heart of Harry. It seemed that it had been a tie between the two of them so far, but she knew that Harry was distressed at the fact that they were fighting over petty things. But she would be stalwart in her mission.

But, if it came down to it, she would have to share him. After all, making Harry happy would make her happy. And when Harry is happy, so is Saber too. And then they would be a perfect family. A family…that was her ultimate goal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: July 2, 2004)**_

"Harry-kun," Caster called, "isn't it close to the time when your friend is picking you up?"

Harry blinked owlishly before he turned his eyes to his wrist watch. Indeed, it was about that time when the people who was being his 'chauffeur' would arrive.

"Bloody hell, I better-oh, thanks for the reminder Caster!" Harry said hurriedly, before sifting through his bookbag. "Gotta make sure I have everything…"

"No problem Harry-kun," Caster bowed with a cheerful smile, which then turned into an inquisitive expression. "Who exactly is coming to take us to Diagon Alley? I've been wondering about that."

"Just a schoolmate of mine," Harry answered as he placed the Servant/Master notes he had found a while back into the bag. He was going to be placing those in the vaults for safe keeping. "She was more than happy to help out, in her own way."

Caster's eyes were narrowed into slits at her hearing it would be a 'her' and a 'schoolmate' of her master coming. It would seem that she now had another potential competition for her to snuff-er- watch out for! Yeah…watch.

"Are you sure she is trustful of this task Harry?" Saber asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah. Her and her family is on the neutral side of things, keeping to themselves mostly. For a Slytherin too, she is not as idiotic as the rest of the other housemates, though a bit on the aloof side. Nevertheless, she is very trustworthy," Harry explained.

He then let out a sigh of depression as he muttered, "I don't think I would have made it through 2nd year if it weren't for her and the others."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head around to see Saber smiling at him, along with Caster.

"Do not fret Harry; we are here with you now. We won't let you feel as alone as you did back then," Saber swore softly.

"Yeah! We won't any of those bakas let them have their way with you!" Caster cheered.

"You two…," Harry uttered slowly, before letting a smile encompass his face. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Saber's smile grew a little bit while Caster cheered. It was moments like these where she would feel closer to her goal. She would now just have to keep up the pace, and make sure that whoever was picking her Master up wasn't a threat.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung, and Caroline's voice soon followed. "Harry! That's probably your friend! Want me to get it?"

"No, I got it!" Harry replied as he grabbed his bag and hoisted it on shoulder. "Saber, Caster, go ahead and turn invisible."

Both Servants nodded and did the command while following Harry down the stairs. After arriving at the front door, he peers through the peep hole to see who was there. And he immediately grinned at who he saw.

He turned the knob and pulled the door opened, ready to say his greeting. But then, he was suddenly engulfed into a warm hug by the very girl he had called for. Saber felt a twinge of jealousy at the scene while Caster bristled and had to hold herself back from cursing the girl. Oh, she was now a threat.

Harry, though at first surprised by the sudden action by the girl, just lets her go. He could even feel the few shudders and tear drops, signifying that the girl was crying. It was an unusual sight, seeing the normally calm, cool, and collected girl crying on him; but then again, after considering what she and the others had heard of what he'd been through, it was a no brainer seeing that she would be upset, if not downright infuriated.

"Idiot," the girl muttered into Harry's chest, earning her his attention.

"Oh? Idiot am I? Well, considering that you ARE a Slytherin, I can see that," Harry commented wryly.

The girl shook her head, with it still against Harry's chest. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot."

She then lifted her head up, her black pupils staring intently at his emerald pupils, with tears still streaming down. "I…I didn't know that it…it was so bad. You could have TALKED to me! TO US! Why…why did you…"

Harry just hugs the girl again as he said, "I'm sorry for keeping it from you and the others, but….I was ashamed of it. I still am now, and I only wish to leave it behind. I'll talk about it someday but…just give me some time to adjust, okay?"

After a few minutes of silence, the girl nods. "I will…but you WILL talk to at least about it soon…got it?" she demanded softly, with a small smile crossing across her face.

"Of course," Harry nodded. "Now come on, I'm sure that your father would want to talk with me, along with your sister. Merlin knows it's been ages…"

"Alright…come on then," the girl beckoned as she pulled Harry along, with Saber and a still fuming Caster following behind.

"Sure…Daphne."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

""It's kind of hard to believe that such a thing was hidden in Britain," Saber commented as she, Caster, her Master, and his school companions walked around Diagon Alley, though only the former two were able to hear her.

She was simply astounded at the hidden community hidden right under her nose, literally. Back in her time, she had been one to make sure she knew every nook and cranny of her kingdom, but the fact that this was so well hidden from her eyes and ears was something slightly troubling to her. Maybe she should have made sure that her court sorcerer told her about these things back then. She could have used their aid in the civil war back then.

"We didn't have a place like this either in my time too," Caster added in. "They were more secretive too. Can't tell you how hard it was to find me a good apothecary store. But I will say one thing…"

She then glared at Daphne's back as she snarled, "If that wench does not step away from Harry-kun, then I am going to show her what happens when you step into an angry kitsune's territory!"

"Stay your hand caster. She is a friend of Harry's," Saber said as she placed a hand on the kitsune girl's shoulder. "I don't think that he will appreciate you cursing her for ill reasons. Just hold back for now, and keep an eye out for anything that actually _poses_ a danger to Harry."

"Hai, hai," Caster waved off, still glaring at Daphne.

The said girl had then felt a cold shiver run down her spine, leading her to say, "Bloody hell, I feel like Death is coming for me. Harry, aren't you cold?"

"No, not really. A tad bit on the warm side, not a big deal," Harry answered. He figured that Caster was just acting jealous of his close friend, and Daphne was just feeling the passive KI emitted from the Servant.

_I ought to talk with her about these jealousy issues soon._ Harry swore to himself as he walked on.

"So, besides my episode, how was your summer?"

"Well," Daphne hummed in thought, "I already completed a majority of my assignments for the summer. I have also been tutoring Tori somewhat in some of the spells that she will learn during the year. Save for that, I've just been doing summer stuff."

"I've got a good majority of my summer work done too," Harry said in turn. "But after this, will you help me with my Charms work? I've been having a SWELL time trying to get the Lumos spell done right without blinding myself."

"Sure," Daphne smiled, though it was barely noticeable. "You'll probably want to get situated first. You may be getting access to the Potter Manor after all."

"Yeah, I've wanted to see it since you mentioned it back in 1st year. But if Dumbledore catches word of it-"

"I wouldn't worry about it. Considering your…state, status, and your case concerning your…_relatives_, which again I use loosely, you may get emancipated. If you do, Dumbledore can't touch you unless you do something illegal. And I don't see you doing anything related to Necromancy or the Dark Arts anytime soon."

"But you know how creative and manipulative he can get. He DID put those two with me as my 'friends'. Plus, with all of those bloody titles he has and his damned reputation, he could just as easily sway the mass against me or pressure me."

"I know. He…he did try to have me obliviated once."

"Hold on," Harry said as he stopped in the middle of the alley and looked at her, wearing a look of concern and hidden ire. "When was this?"

"2nd year, actually," she answered softly as she brushed her dark hair out of her face. It was not a good memory. "When you were at first being ostracized as the 'Heir of Slytherin', I was the most vocal in the Slytherins about the absurdities in what was presented, along with Tracey and Blaise. Draco helped in some manner, in his own bigoted and blinded way. We got them to at least start questioning, but that was when Dumbledore pulled me out of Potions class, and tried to 'persuade' me to stop 'spreading false rumors' and such.

Of course, I denied him in that and started to question him on his values, on whether he was acting within the best interests of you, the student body, and maybe the UK. It seemed to…got him all buggered up, and he had his wand out. I felt like he was going to curse me or something, but then I heard the beginning incantations to that spell.

I…I thought that I was going to lose what I know of you, but then Peeves, in a stroke of luck, came in and ruined it by dropping some dung bombs onto him and around the area. My classmates and housemates were by now all running out of the classroom, with Snape fuming at the poltergeist. I ran out in the confusion, for once thanking Peeves for his…pranks."

Harry sighed in relief, letting go a breath he didn't know he held. "That…ugh, how could Dumbledore do this? It makes no sense whatsoever!"

Harry then asked, "And I bet you couldn't really report it because of his bullshit titles, huh?"

Daphne nodded, and then Cyrus, her father had then come in to answer, obviously showing his anger. "Yes Harry, and trust me that I had destroyed a good amount of our yard because of what we cannot do. It brings me no end of anger knowing that he is allowed to get away with stuff like this."

Saber, who along with Caster, had been listening to the tale. She was obviously not pleased. "I am beginning to compare this Dumbledore as one of my enemies of old. And that is something he should not want."

Caster on the other hand had flames in her eyes, burning with rage. "While I don't really care for the story, I just can't let go of the fact that this Dumbley-dore-baka is so against Harry-kun THIS much. Maybe I should employ my…._darker skills_ and eliminate him."

"Well, this is depressing," Harry sighed. "And I feel even lesser of myself with this debacle going on around me."

"Don't worry son, hopefully at Gringotts we will get some things cleared up," Cyrus swore while he patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Let's just get this over with," Harry sighed as the approached the bank. "The sooner we get this done, the better I'll be feeling."

Cyrus and Daphne nodded in turn as the trio walked into the Gringotts halls, observing all of the goblins doing their business works. They had passed several families making with withdrawals and such, while another one was trying, and failing at arguing with another. Their loss it would seem.

They approached the central pedestal, to which the goblin stationed there merely gave the group a disinterested look, but that would be soon turned into shock as Harry greeted, "Greetings sir, may your gold flow and your enemies wallow evermore."

The goblin blinked owlishly while the two humans just stared at the boy curiously, not knowing about the strange greeting at all. Saber in turn smirked at the smart greeting. She had dealt with goblins before in her past life, and knew exactly how to greet them. Granted, the greeting was nigh a millennia old, but it was should still hold true.

The goblin then managed to regain his composure before he responded, "And may your gold turn prosperous and enemies lie at your feet evermore. What can I do for you, young sir?"

Harry smiled simply as he rose from his bow, and pulled out a letter. "Kind sir, I have a letter stating about my appointment, stating it to be today with someone by the name of Ragnock. He is my letter as proof of said statement."

The goblin took the letter and examined it with great scrutiny. He soon nodded in turn, a small smirk forming on his face. "Indeed it is so. And I just so happened to have you penciled in for your appointment, Mr. Potter. If you would, would you wait a moment so that I may call for Lord Ragnock? He would like to know of your arrival."

"Please," Harry bowed again, to which the goblin attendant acknowledged before departing from his podium.

He then had to turn when he heard Daphne ask, "Harry, when did you learn that greeting? I've never heard of it before."

"Something I picked up from a special someone. That's all that I will say at the moment," Harry answered, looking around suspiciously around the halls of the bank. He could fee; the swell of gushing from Caster, but that was a moot point. "Who knows what ears are listening in. it'd be best if I keep quiet for now."

Cyrus nodded in understanding as he explained to an irritated Daphne. "Sweetheart, trust me when I say that Harry is right. It would be best for him to keep whatever knowledge he can on the down low for the meantime. You'll just have to trust in that he knows what he is doing."

The black haired teen didn't look happy about it, but she nodded in understanding. Btu she had to make her point known. "You WILL be telling me, right, Harry?"

"Sure. I'll tell everyone back at school. You good with your Occlumency, right?"

"Of course Harry. Why do you ask?"

Harry adopted a grim look as he explained, "Well, if Dumbledore isn't afraid to using Obliviate to adjust things to his favor, what's to say that he doesn't use Legilimency to find information? Or even Snape?"

Daphne adopted a scared look in her eyes as Cyrus, who by now had an angry twitch in his right eyebrow, asked, "Dumbledore I can understand, but why the Potions Master? I know that you have your…history with the man due to your father and his hooligans, but I don't think that-"

"But dad, it makes sense now!" Daphne asserted before explaining in a low tone. "Snape has always been able to, er, humiliate the students by insulting and saying things that many claim that he shouldn't know about. I doubt that any of his Slytherin lackeys are capable of gathering that type of information, but somehow, he was able to nearly bring Tracey to tears with his scathing remarks about her…father and his death."

Cyrus now looked calm, which was contradictory to the storm brewing inside. But he was able to hold back that storm by raising his Occlumency shields, taking in and releasing a few breaths before saying, "I see then. I doubt that we will be able to do a thing since such a thing is hard to track. Unless you were able to provide evidence or a memory of him getting into your minds, the best defense would be your Occlumency training, and whatever enchanted items we can get."

"Snape will no doubt try to do it to me, due to me being missing and all," Harry offered. "I can probably trap him in my mind, hopefully with all of the training I am going to be doing. I could then use the memory as evidence."

Before they could go any further, the goblin comes back to the side of his podium while saying, "Ragnock has been notified and requests your immediate presence. If you would, please follow me."

He was about to leave, but not before turning to the Greengrass duo and saying, "I'll be back soon. I doubt that they'll let you come with me."

"It's fine Harry. We might as well do some of the shopping for Hogwarts here while we're at it," Cyrus waved off.

"Be careful Harry," Daphne warned softly while hugging him again, earning her further ire from Caster and Saber to some degree. "I don't know what exactly the head manager would want with you, but it can't be all that good. So please, do be careful."

"I'll be fine. Let's say that I got some guardian angels watching over me," Harry reassured while winking subtly at his two Servants. Saber had swelled in pride at being mentioned with such an endearing name, while also somehow fighting off her blush. Caster just had hearts in her eyes at being called that, which is typical for her.

The three then left with the goblin, with the intent on finding out whatever they were going to find out. But, deep down, Harry knew that something was just going to piss him off somehow. And if that were to be, then he wasn't sure on how he was going to vent it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At an unknown location somewhere on Earth, a middle-aged man was sitting at his desk, going through the papers regarding his business. But his focus was not on the papers before him. No, it was something else entirely. And it revolved around the letter that he had received not too long ago.

The man lifts the letter up to his face, and reads it again for Gods know how many times it's been. This was something that had perplexed him greatly, as he had sworn that such an archaic art of practice was thrown out, but that was not the case, if the letter were to say anything.

Bondings were always a tricky business to him and his fellow magus, and it was something that he wouldn't even dare try to tread less he would do something wrong and mess up his life, if not his comrades and family. But, it would seem that magic had deemed it not to be so.

The letter had merely explained about the potential bonding that had occurred between the listed boy in the letter, and of all people, his daughter. He could see that something indeed had changed in her. She was a little bit more irritable, anxious, and to some degree, ditsy. She had said that it was nothing more than lightheadedness, and would proclaim that she would need nothing more than some water and rest before feeling better. But the man knew better, and he knew his daughter well too.

He had talked it over with his wife; to say that she was a bit distraught was a slight understatement. But, after he had explained the nature of the letter and their daughter's changed nature, she had conceded to the point that it had to be investigated thoroughly, with the utmost scrutiny.

And to do that, they would have to look into the boy in question hat was mentioned in the letter. He had heard in the international news regarding about the case concerning the boy, and could hold his sympathies toward him, along with his respect. Anyone who could endure such a living hell and not come out as someone like that damnable priest was good in his book, and he was sure that his wife had agreed. His daughter would hopefully be the same, upon after giving an explanation of course.

And he knew that all of the books and propaganda surrounding was complete garbage to the true fact, due to how ludicrous they sounded and looked. And the boy was WAY more resolute and reserved than the books had portrayed, so he had discarded those pieces of research where they belong: in the pits of his fireplace and furnace.

With that out of the way, the only way that he knew to get information from the boy without alerting the damnable Ministry would be to go to the boy himself. That seemed to be the most probably course of action, and plus, the boy looked like he could very well fit into their family. The boy was cunning; but not that cunning like him, as he could see how easily he lied about being sexually abused by those oafs. But still, to do that to ensure a just vengeance was dealt with was indeed something he held in high regard to the boy.

That meant that he would mostly anything, within reason as far as he knew, to achieve his goals. Also, he was a skilled magus too, judging by how he didn't look the least bit phased from being barraged by those nigh unnoticeable spells casted at him. While he suspected their being a bounded field protecting him from those, he had to respect that the boy was able to keep his cool while being hit by whatever was coming his way. And it was good too, as those could have been easily the imperius or memory curses he had heard the English wizards use.

To be put simply, he liked the boy. And he was sure that he would really get along with his daughter. The only thing to do now was for them to…have a friendly visit at Hogwarts to meet him. And then, he would let nature take its course from there. But nevertheless, eh could very much see that things were beginning to get interesting from here on.

_**AN: And that is done. I chose to leave it off there for the sake of not writing too much for one chapter. And as for the bank visit, let's just say that Harry and his Servants are NOT going to be all too happy at the information that they will get.**_

_**I have also added in some tension between Saber and Caster for the purpose of adding friction. I reckon that having the two of them be all easy going about their relationship would be just stupid, so I thought that adding a little rivalry between them over Harry would help out in character development.**_

_**And that counts the mystery character that we see here. All we know is that there may be a new student coming to Hogwarts all for the purpose of investigating Harry. What it means, no one knows. You will just have to wait until then.**_

_**I believe that I have said my case. So, **__**as always, please leave a review for me to see. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TYPE MOON FRANCHISE OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! If I did, I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you. With the Harry Potter franchise, I would be rich and swimming in money. From all of the money I made off of all of you. And Harry would have ended up with someone different other than Ginny. Just my personal preference._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Spells, techniques, etc. – Ultima!

_**AN: And now we will have a minor timeskip here. While it may be tempting to do the scene at the bank, I had decided to skip over it this time. I've seen more stories who have chosen to do the opposite, and with me wanting to be different and all…yeah, you get the picture. You will learn how things went down on that day, that can be assured of. But for now, let us continue with the chapter.**_

Ch 4: The Remaining Summer

_**(Date: July 23, 2004)**_

_*CLANG* *CLANG* *CHING* *CLINK*_

"Tch!"

_*CLANG* *CLINK* *CLING* *SCHHHH!*_

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

_*CLANG* *CLINK* *CLINK*_

"HIIIIIYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"TAAAA!"

"HAH! TA! HAH! RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"SSSEEEEEIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_*CHING* *CLANG* *CLINK* *CLANG*_

"Gagh!" a voice grunted in pain at being cut with an open blade. "_*pant*_ Man Saber, you sure do know your way with the blade."

"Tis only natural for a knight of my stature to know fencing Harry," a sweating Saber commented with a smirk. "But alas, I must still show my shock at your growing experience toward the bladed arts. Are you sure you didn't pick up a sword or at least a knife to fight with save for the Basilisk?"

"Not that I could think of in recent memory," an equally sweating Harry shook his head as he walked over to the edge of the dueling room and grabbed a bottle of water.

He drank out of it before stating, "I can only recall using the Gryffindor sword, and even then, I was just swinging it like a lunatic from Hollywood. I don't know just how I am getting this…good and all. It just feels…right to me holding a blade."

"Much like how you are leaning toward not using your wand and other common magical foci for this time period," Saber nodded. "Perhaps this is more to do with the bond that me and Caster share with you Harry?"

"We wouldn't know until they get through with the results, which will take until early next summer," Harry reproached lightly while he placed the practice sword he was using back inside its sheathe. "But I'm in no rush; I'm actually just glad that I can at least do SOME form of combat without using my magic."

"Yes, and if from what I understand, then it will grant you a good advantage against most, if not all magi in the surrounding area. But, I am not too sure about the other countries…"

"Well, America is its own special case, since it had been open about the use of magic and all," Harry explained. "I've done a little research, and it seems that most of the areas where it is the most developed knows about magic, and have taken measures to put it to their own benefit. So countries like the US, Canada, Brazil, China, Japan, Australia, and Russia to an extent know about it. There are other countries, perhaps more than I care to know, that let the mundane know about magic.

It is…most unfortunate that the UK and some of the other more developed countries in Europe seemed to have neglected to follow in suit."

"Yes, I have made that observation in the weeks past. They do seem to be a little, how do you say, hung up on their traditions. I seem to recall that some things were followed in my time like how they were, but that was for mostly the royals.

We hardly had any contact with the magical folk, but I fear that may have been done so in fear for any witch hunts and such."

"You sound like you lived in such a time Saber," Harry commented. "Were you living in something more archaic?"

"Yes Harry. I lived in this country even, though, I do recall it only being one sovereign government over all pieces of land to across some of Europa, not these small 'countries'," Saber explained as she and Harry walked out of the dueling room.

"Really? Then…wouldn't you being here be hard for you? I-I don't want you to suffer from cultural shock or anything," Harry asked, with a worried expression on his face.

This caused Saber to smile at her Master in kind. "Thank you for your concern Harry, but you need not to have any sort of fear for my sanity. One of the things we Servants are granted is the overtime acknowledgement of the times, often times through the memories of our Master."

Harry thought that out a little bit before asking, "So, in other words, you will see my memories? How does that work?"

"I cannot fully explain the nature of that as it is my first time being a Servant. Caster would be of the same situation as well, but from I have heard from the passing Servants in the Throne of Heroes, it is different between Master and Servant.

There are simpler, faster methods in which the process can be done, but the most common one is through a dream cycle of sorts. During our sleep, Caster and I will receive memories from your mind so that we will better integrate ourselves to your person."

"I see then. Then, would it be possible for you to only see the memories that I want you to see? I…er, rather not let you see the moments when I…I almost did some things that I wouldn't forgive myself over."

"Through the dream cycle, no. But, know that it goes both ways. As such, not only will we see your memories, you will see ours."

Harry blinked at that before another question came into his head. "Then, wouldn't that mean that I would learn both yours and Caster's true names?"

"Not from what I understand."

"Well then…do you know the other ways to do this memory thing then?"

"That would be Caster's domain, but even I doubt that she knows of the certain spellwork needed for such a task."

"Well, I guess it's the normal way we're doing it then," Harry sighed in resignation.

They then saw Caster, who was donning and apron along with her usual outfit, say, "There you two are! Making me wait all by lonesome! Meanie~~!"

Saber just snorted at the fox-girl while Harry apologized, "Sorry Caster. We got caught up in my lessons. Saber said that I have been improving by a good margin at least."

"Yare, yare, it's fine Harry-kun. And I'm happy that you are getting better, even if you are being taught by a barbarian," Caster waved off, which in turn earned her a glare from Saber for her insult in that last part.

"Anyway, lunch is here! I tried to make something good, but those blasted elves kept getting in my way. Meanies~!"

Just as they took a seat at the dining table, food and drinks popped out of nowhere. It was just a basic lunch, which Harry guessed was derived from one of those cooking shows Caster had been watching. He didn't know why the fox-girl was so interested in those programs, but who was he to judge? He had to admit that he had to watch them too in the past due to the Dursleys' demanding him of more _exquisite_ foods for their parties.

"I appreciate it Caster, but I think it'd be best to leave the House Elves to do their jobs. They do seem to get irritated at not being able to do what they were raised to do."

Case in point, the time when he had tried to make his own meals during the previous school year. This was after he had that talk with Dobby in the Hospital Wing. He didn't put it past that elf for him to try and poison him in some manner, without kill him of course. And then there was that Heir of Slytherin spat he had with the entire school, with no help to curb it due to the teachers' idiocy.

It had worked for a few days, but then the elves were beginning to become very annoying to him about how he was doing their job and such. And so, as a compromise, Harry had negotiated a plan with the elves in order to insure that he would not only get not-poisoned food, but also the foods from the Mundane side of things. That was by far one of his better plans, as not only was he able to get food that made sense to his stomach, but he was also able to curb that damned compulsion to be with Hermione and Ronald all the damned time.

He had a feeling that it had to do with the food and drinks that were given to him prior to the incident; and once that stopped, his mind was pretty much cleared of that. Of course, his so-called friends had made a stink about it and such, but he just ignored it. Hell, his mind was putting that if the entire school was making him out to be some sort of junior Dark Lord or something, he may as well act some of the part. Though he never did say that out loud, it was all but clearly said to his real friends and acquaintances.

Anyway, since there wasn't anything that any of the spies-er-friends or professors could do Harry ad continued in receiving his preferred food and drinks. He was even joined in by his real friends, along with the more sensible Mundane-born and 'halfbloods' who were more or less wanting to enjoy their favored foods from their homes. This was by far the best example of inter-house unity in Hogwarts history, as far as Harry had known. What made it even funnier was that he had seen Snape blown his top about the defying Slytherins befriending his nemesis' son, as well as seeing an irritated Dumbledore.

Even after the Basilisk had been offed, by smidge of dumb luck again, things had continued like that. It was at that time when people had the rumor mill going around, and Harry's label as Dark Lord Jr. was out of their minds. Sure, no one who had gone against him had bothered to apologize, but that is life. And he had better left it alone since brooding about it wouldn't change a thing.

Back to the story, Caster had to make her order, "Hold on! Harry-kun, you know what you have to do~!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her playfully while Saber snorted. To her, this tsk wasn't as needed as the girl would constantly put it.

Harry holds out his hand before calling his magic to his fingertips. He could feel the familiar warmth fill them up, ready to be unleashed in how he desired. But for this task, it wasn't something too tasking, per say. In fact, Harry had found it quite annoying to say the least. But he knew better than to question his teachers.

"Trace, on," Harry chanted as he began the spell. "Structural analysis."

And with that, every bit of information about the foods, plates, table, drinks, everything in the general area of Harry's hand flowed into his mind. The same routine happened again, though Harry had it a little bit easier for the information to flow into his mind. But, as he processed the usual info, he had detected an odd influx of data concerning some of the fruits and cup before him.

He analyzed their contents, and before instinctively pushing them away from his spot. The reason being was that the items in question were laced with certain poisons that would make going to the bathroom later on very uncomfortable. He should know since the one time he had failed had earned him a bad case of indigestion and diarrhea for a few days.

"Very good Harry-kun," Caster cheered as she saw her Master push away the contaminated items. "You got it right again!"

"I still fail to see how that can be called as training Caster," Saber called out again while she took up on her 3rd serving.

Caster threw the swordswoman a glare. "Well, maybe if you paid attention to what I am saying, then MAYBE you would learn something. But, I'm sure Harry-kun is getting on why I am having him do this, ne~?"

"To an extent Caster," Harry replied before he pulled in his selected foods and drink. "Does this have something to do with how I mentioned about those compulsions and such in my earlier years?"

Caster nodded before her expression turned serious. "I know all about this kind of stuff due to my line of work back then, but I can definitely say that you were being…is the saying bewitched good?"

"Bewitched? How can that be? Harry made no mention of him falling for any harlots' advances on him," Saber asserted.

"Not in that way baka! But~, we should be on the lookout for that otherwise," Caster retorted before saying that last part to herself. "What I mean is that all of the stuff that Harry-kun has eaten in the past has been laced with potions and stuff in order to act a certain way, be attracted to be with certain people, THAT kind of stuff!

I know you must have had problems in whatever barbaric area from which you came from."

Saber pointedly ignored that last barb while she thought on what was said. "Yes, I can very well see on what you mean. Though not in the way you said it, but I have always had tasters taste select foods during certain functions in which I attended at in case for poisons. I know for a fact that a few good men and women had died during that process."

"See! And while Harry-kun SHOULD not have to worry about something like that, but I cannot let Harry-kun be brought into situations against his own will! Kami knows on how lucky we were when we caught that _contract_ that the _Goburin_ showed us. And to help things out, I'm teaching Harry-kun to see potential attacks!"

Harry blanched at the mention of that thing, which in turned caused him to spit out the cheeseburger he was eating. "Please don't remind me of that. I still get nightmares from it."

"Gomenasai Harry-kun," Caster apologized with a bow of her head.

"Nightmares? What could possibly be troubling you over some marriage contract?" Saber questioned, earning her the glares from both Harry and Caster, for different reasons though.

"It's not just the fact that a contract was made between me and some fangirl I had to save due to many things put against me, but it is also the fact that it was made behind my parents' back, _after they died!_

God, I have had nightmares of even having _children_ with that girl, with one of them named _Albus-Severus!_ I would rather _not_ have that turned into reality, thank you."

_Not if I could help it_, Caster and Saber swore, though it should be noted that the latter only did it without her consent. Were Harry had continued his glaring at her, he would have noticed the blush on her cheeks for that thought.

"I'm just thankful that the goblins were able to nullify it before anything else could be set up to make it happen," Harry continued on. "Now I at least have a choice in whoever is going to be ending up with me. But really, I'm freaking 12, bordering 13 for God's sake. I can't be thinking about _marriage_ of all things yet!"

Take note that he had said the word 'yet'. That alone had brought immense joy to Caster and a small glimmer of determination in Saber's eyes.

"But on a lighter topic," Harry led on, growing tired of talking about that _thing_, "Saber, have you any thoughts on how I should proceed in claiming royalties for the use of my name?"

"I still suggest you searching for a solicitor Harry, but not one of here. His pockets may be trenched with black dealings," Saber stated while saying that last bit in a hard tone. "Might I recommend you contacting that ICW again for further help? They seemed to be more compliant I helping you stay in contact with magic."

"That may be the only good course of action to take, unless an opportunity was to come knocking at my door or at Hogwarts' door for that matter," Harry noted with a nod.

"Mou~, politics makes my head hurt~!" Caster moaned despondently as she collapsed onto the table, much to Harry's amusement and to Caster's hidden amusement.

"So," Harry led on, "anything else we'll need to talk about?"

And as if on command, an owl flew down from one of the many windows of the manor. It was a simple looking Barn Owl; nothing special to it at all. And in its claws was a letter, to which all three occupants could give a good guess as to what lies within it.

The owl lands softly in front of Harry before extending its claw out. Harry was tempted at first to just grab the letter that, judging from his view, had the Hogwarts crest on the back of it. That would mean that this was the letter for the school supplies for the coming year, or something from Dumbledore.

But instead of just grabbing it on instinct, Harry chants out, "Trace, on. Structural Analysis, begin."

He had gotten the immediate makings of the parchment like normal. But, what had then set him off was that he had detected several spell markings on it. Upon further investigation, he could detect a binding rune, a sleeping rune, and a spell that Harry keyed to something like teleportation, which after thinking about it, was more or less what they called a Portkey.

He turns to caster upon finishing his analysis. "Caster, the letter has several…runes that I think Dumbledore had casted for me. I don't know the countercurses for them, so if you would…"

"Hai!" Caster nodded before she takes out her Tamamo Shizu Ishi. Using her witchcraft she takes the letter from the owl's claws via levitation and pulls it to her. Once it was pretty much in front of her, Caster pulls out an ofuda out of thin air and places it on the letter. The letter glowed light blue before turning into a bright orange color. After a few seconds, the glowing died down, leaving a grinning caster to simply grab the letter.

"Done~!" she chirped before her golden eyes narrowed. "There was much more in there than you saw Harry-kun. There was some…ugh, black magicks on there. I think someone wanted you in pain or in bed for Kami knows how long!"

Saber smashes her fist onto the table in turn, startling the other two. "How uncouth those barbarians! To lay such a nefarious trap full knowing of the consequences I imagine! Had I half the mind, I'd run them through with my blade!"

"The feeling's mutual Saber. I'm beginning to get the notion that Dumbledore is doing all that he can to make sure that I stay his," Harry nodded in agreement before taking the letter from Caster. "Thank you Caster."

"_Douitashimashite! Nanika anata no tame, _Harry-kun!"

"So, it is just the supplies list," Harry stated as he read over the contents of the letter. "Most of the stuff is crap still, but it looks like we just might have a competent Dark Arts teacher if the list is to say anything."

He hands the list over to Caster for inspection while continuing on. "There is also a permission slip for the Hogsmeade village. The kicker here is that it is supposed to be signed my guardians."

"Allow me to see that permission sheet then Harry," Saber beckoned, to which Harry acknowledged by handing it over to her. "Yes. It would seem so. Maybe you could talk to the Hensleys' into signing them off for you. They are technically your 'legal guardians' as far as you are concerned for the time being."

"I'll send to them when we go to London," Harry nodded before turning to a disgruntled Caster. "Caster? Is something the matter?"

"Not really," Caster muttered. "Some of these…books here are…ugh! _Koko de no namae ha chixyoudo atarisawari no nai to karera moanata wo shimeshite iru monono hanbun wo kabaa shinai kakeru! Watashiha onaji you ni kantan ni modorunippon ni futatabieru tame ni watashino boruto ni haruka ni hitsuyouna ikutsu ka no sukurooru iku koto ga deki masu_."

Harry's face scrunched in concentration so that he could process what was just said. He blinked a few times once the proper kanji and context came into mind, allowing him to fully understand what caster was complaining about.

"You know Caster, that's fine and all, but I feel that Dumbles will probably be keeping tabs on what kind of stuff that I know, and what I have. I think it'd be best to stay light on what I will be bringing with me come the time for school to start."

Caster grumbled a bit with a pout before resigning to Harry's point, which in turn made Saber smile. It was mostly out of seeing the fox-girl not get her way, but out of also seeing her Master thinking ahead on all of the possibilities and probable setbacks and such. It just set forth a good example in her book.

Harry then decided to give the girl some leeway by asking her, "You know, we still haven't talked about what I should use as a Mystic Code. A wand is good and all, but I'd like to expand my horizons."

Caster's ears perked up as she hummed in thought, now no longer in a depression. "…how about we go through your parents' vaults Harry-kun? There should be some sorts of items there that you could use as a Mystic Code…"

"But what about around here?" Saber asked. "I know not much about foci when it comes to magicks, but I think that there might be some good choices around the manor."

"But weren't most of them put in the Potter Vaults?"

Harry shook his head no as he remembered what the Potter Family Goblin Representative had said back then. "No. I remember from the bank that they had said that while my parents and my dad's parents had put in the most obvious objects, artifacts, and gold in the main Potter Vault. But, they didn't get everything, as they had said that some were hidden in the hidden corridors and rooms around the manor. Plus, I doubt that they had been able to find all of the hidden rooms around this place, as big as it is and all."

"Oh! And don't forget about the other cottages across the world too!" Caster added in.

Harry then leaned on the table, clasping his hands together and letting his head rest on them. "So, in light of this, we got this whole manor to scour over, along with the cottages scattered across the globe, which in turn could be a damn high number than I care to know. Plus, there is Godric's Hollow, the Potter Family Vaults, and whatever else family-I-just-so-happened-to-be-related-to's vaults as well.

Well, I think we got our work cut out for ourselves. Thank god we got elves here to do most of the sifting and looking around."

"We could always hire some goblins as well to give some more aid in our quest too," Saber added in as a reminder.

The three remained silent there before their heads fell a bit, indicating their exhaustion. They could only wonder on how they will be able to manage all the time needed to do all that was said and, plus the training and studying. What they knew though, without a doubt, was that it was going to be a long summer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: Aug 29, 2004)**_

"Extra, extra, read all about it! Sirius Black, Death Eater is at large! Be warned for him, for he is a dangerous, deranged, and dangerous man!" a paper boy exclaimed as others walked on by to their respective train stations.

It was morning, getting close to the afternoon, and the London Station was as busy as ever. The older looking trains were departing for the more distant areas around the UK while the shinier, more sophisticated looking trains were departing for a terminal close to, or around the city of London.

People were crowded about the station that Harry Potter, now a little bit over years old, was walking through. This time, though, he was not alone per say of his own volition. Wearing his mundane clothes, his newly bought supplies and chest stowed away in his coat pockets, and wearing an air of confidence that just made any hormonal teenaged girl faint, giggle or both, depending on the case.

He had grown a bit too, again, though only a few more inches. He was also more filled out and tones, which he could in turn thank the Gods for his Servants' training. Harsh they may be, but he had never really felt better than before in his life. He was, again, even more competent in his magical studies too. He could say that now he may be on par with some 7th year students over in the US, Japan, Canada, or the more developed countries. Which to say was far better than the adults they had over in the UK, and in some parts of Europe too.

Now, his eyes were shielded away from any observers by a mere pair of unsuspecting shades, which were in fact charmed by Caster and himself to be unbreakable, have the ability to never be 'lost' or 'stolen', and above all, have night vision. That last bit was from Harry, which he had thought was just cool for him to have on as a bonus.

Anyway, his eyes were again shielded from view, his scar gone and vanished from existence, and on his body were some unique looking items. There was still the necklace containing the metal-woven Command Sigils that he had obtained that fateful night, along with his wand in a holster that was embedded into his coat, a pair of armlets that were concealed to all but him and his Servants, and an equally concealed sword.

For the wand though, it should be noted that it is not the Phoenix Feather wand he had obtained from that wand shop. It was a custom made one, made perfectly for his changed magic circuits. The fact that it was shipped from Japan was a negligible point. It should be noted though that it was made out of the wood from an Yggdrasil tree, with the cores from a Nemean Lion's mane and, ironically enough, a Basilisk's fang. He didn't really understand just what all it was made to do in terms of what areas of magic he specialized in, but he didn't really care that much. It just felt more right in his hand than the previous one. He still kept it for appearances sake though, but once he no longer needed it, he would just have to assume that holly would make decent firewood in the common room.

The armlets were something that Caster had picked up from her vaults personally, again. The special thing about them was that she had snatched those from a hooded assassin that she had to kill for the current emperor in her time. She didn't need to use them, so she had them stored away for whatever use she would need for them in the future.

They were nifty little armlets, with them being transmuted into it being made of steel instead of bronze and iron. They were an armory on their own, as they had two hidden blades in each one. One meant for actual knife combat, and the other one meant for careful stabbing and injection if it were needed. That was it pretty much, but it had been augmented to be keyed to Harry's circuits, making the both of them some of his Mystic Codes, along with his Yggdrasil wand.

The sword was the final Mystic Code on him. This was a gold mine that Harry had, more or less, stumbled upon when he had let Caster drag both him and Saber over to Iceland of all places just a week before now. The story was that she had heard from the elves and some passerby around the local towns about it being a sort of 'magical flea market'. After the failed attempts at finding a good sword, or good according to Saber's expertise, at everywhere they could think of, the two decided it was more a case of 'why not?' than anything.

And lo and behold, Harry had indeed found something there. He wasn't sure about it at first, but when he had seen it, it just felt right in his hands. Saber had later on confirmed that it was a good enough blade for it to be augmented properly. The seller hadn't known its history, which was disappointing to Harry at first; although the vendor was kind enough to point out the general area where he found it.

Afterwards, Harry, Caster, and Saber had spent a good amount of their free time trying to find out just what the hell the sword was and it's probably origin. The result was the fact that they had found nothing about the sword, disapprovingly enough. Harry had surmised at the time to get it appraised by Goblins or a local history buff to see its origins.

As of now though, it is in its original state, as they hadn't enough time for them to augment it to Harry's circuits. It was no matter for Harry was sure somehow that there was some form of smithing shoppe somewhere in the castle. He would just have to find that Marauder's Map his father mentioned in his journals.

Anyway, going back to that story, Harry had passed the paper boy with an angry twitch in his eyebrow. Reason being was that he had figured that something fishy was going on about this whole Sirius business. While many people believed him to be a killer and all, he knew for a fact that the man being his Godfather, as said so in his parents' will, and all had to put in some contradictions to their assumptions. The fact that he had found out that there was no such record of his trial in the Ministry's public records was an even sorer point on it.

He would have asserted to help the man out, just to see what the hell was going on, but he just had to break out of Azkaban. Never mind the fact that he was an innocent man, he was an innocent man with a death sentence in the name of bloody, fucking Dementors hanging over his head. He just hoped to find the poor bastard before anything else could happen. Good thing on his part that he had figured that the man would probably be coming to Hogwarts.

Knowing his luck in accordance to the bloody school, that was for surely going to happen.

"Be calm, Harry. Clean your mind," Saber stated in a soothing manner. She was walking next to Harry in her invisible form again, only this time she was in a full black suit and had her hair in a ponytail. Were it not for the fact that he had accidentally walked in on her one time, only for him to see the girl's breasts, thus having them ingrained in his mind, he would have taken her for a boy his age.

That was still a sore point on Caster's part, as she had wanted to expose herself to Harry in some manner so that he would notice her more. He wouldn't have known her plan had she not said it out loud, but he had made it a point to check all bathrooms just in case since then.

Caster on the other hand was in her normal outfit, walking right through people in her invisible form. Her cheerful look through did not let anyone, save for Harry who was feeling a sense of wariness from her, see her cautiousness. She was still apprehensive about her Master going back to that damned school, but she had to admire his tenacity.

Regardless, her demeanor was still guarded as she deceptively looked around for any sort of threat. The spoken threats that she herself had encountered on their way to the platform were merely some older men and women. She didn't kill them, upon Harry's request, but she had left them a nasty surprise once they were to regain consciousness, in one of the mundane prisons of course. Oh, would the Parliament have a field day with them.

Harry took in a breath slowly, before releasing it at the same rate. "Thank you Saber. But, just hearing this is beginning to get irritating."

"I would not worry too much. You have arranged an appointment to the ICW and that woman from the DMLE to get to the bottom of this …fiasco, for lack of a better term," Saber admonished lightly.

"Yes, I know. Madam Bones is a respected woman, not much like her predecessors, who wants the job done right. Once I show her my evidence for Sirius's innocence, maybe we can get this populace to calm the fuck down. If not through the UK's Ministry, then the ICW will take care of it."

They would have gone on further with that discussion, but Caster calls out to Harry, "Harry-kun, I smell a group of very musky scents grouped together over there! Plus, there is one that…smells like she spends WAY too much time in a library."

Caster had scrunched her nose in distaste at that last bit, which Harry had to admit looked cute for her. But he could not let loose a chuckle then, as the scents were lining up to a group of people he did not look forward to meeting again. He was sure that they wouldn't recognize him, due this sharply changed demeanor and looks, but he had to make precautions on the matter.

First, he straightens his back out, to make himself look taller and much more intimidating. Next, he shakes his hair a bit to mess up his hair. While it looked much nicer and tamer than it had in the past, doing it in this manner would give him a rugged look. That was just for show really, but it added to the cool, indifferent look he was going for. Hopefully, no one would take notice and just let him be.

Saber had taken notice of this. And in turn, she readies her body to a much more guarded stature. Though she was still invisible to all, this would allow her to move a moment's notice to intercept any who would threaten Harry.

Upon reaching the final column between platforms 9 and 10, Harry confirmed was confirmed in his suspicions at the knowledge that the Weasley family plus Hermione were waiting at the portal. Luckily for them, they were on the other side, so they wouldn't really notice him. If they did, they would have just put him off as a 'Muggle'.

The main group passes the enemy group with ease before walking through the portal.

Caster and Saber blinked at the train before them. Sure, they had gotten such information about via the summoning ritual and through their dream cycles. And they had also seen the much more modern looking trains a good number of times at London and around the places wherever Caster had dragged them to.

But for once, the two Servants had agreed on one thought: _Are they _that _far behind the times?_

"Yes," Harry answered for them, if he were to guess by their looks. "They are really behind the times. Victorian era ideas, mannerisms, and inventions, they got it all in the 2000's."

"…how is it that they had survived?" Caster asked when she snapped out of her shock.

"And that, my dear, is the million dollar question," Harry quipped with an easy going smile.

Saber walks forward to the train while examining it. "Very…primitive compared to the ones we have seen, yes. Though, I wonder on how the Mundane governments had been able to miss such a large contraption."

"I think they may have used an assortment of bounded fields and runes for that," Harry surmised.

He then turned his head to the fluttering Hedwig coming at him, which in turn made him blink absently. He had completely forgotten about the owl.

The owl lands softly on the boy's shoulder, before taking a good bite out of his ear. Caster hissed at the owl for harming her Master in such a way while Saber narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"Gagh! S-sorry Hedwig!" Harry apologized quickly as he tried to soothe the on his ears.

"She was just fine this morning, huh. I guess she missed you more than she was willing to admit," a charming female voice commented.

Harry just turned and stared at the smug looking Daphne Greengrass. "Shut it you. And thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem," Daphne waved off before giving the boy a short hug and releasing it quickly. "'Tori, Tracey, Blaise, and Luna are already waiting at a compartment. I just decided to wait out here for you. Figured you could use more…pleasurable company."

"Delightful," Harry muttered with a grin and a roll of his eyes. He could feel the increasing anger rolling off of Caster, so he decided to go on ahead and let the girl take him into the train.

As they walked on, with his two Servants following them in suit, Harry asks Daphne, "So, how was the rest of your summer?"

"It's been good. Tori's and the others were still worried sick over your bloody arse after your debacle with the mundane system. But they all held out. How is the Potter manor?"

"Bloody big, I'd say. Actually got lost a number of times until I had decided to get one of the house elves to draw me a map," Harry stated as he followed Daphne down the train's corridors. "And then I did some intensive training, so that I could rebuild the muscles that hadn't developed. I had also done some training in my magic too. Felt kind of nice to do that without the Ministry throwing a hissy fit over it."

Daphne smiled at that last bit. "I can imagine the feeling. Anyway, we're here."

The girl opens the door to the compartment, allowing Harry and his Servants to see who all was in there. There was a younger looking version of Daphne who looked pensive, a blonde girl of the same age as the previously mentioned Daphne-clone who looked like she was in her own world, another girl with brown curly hair of the same age as Harry and Daphne that looked anxious too, and an African boy of the same age as Harry that just had a DGAF face.

"Daphne!" the younger Daphne-clone called out as she stood up from her seat. "Did you find Harry?"

Before Daphne could answer properly, Harry suavely said, "Why, Tori, I know that I look different, but surely you could at least recognize me!"

He was then tackled by the said girl. "Harry! You're here!"

Harry grunted while Daphne, and the other members of the compartment had a good laugh. "Serves you right."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Merlin, Tori, did you have to hit me that hard?"

She just remained attached to the boy, hanging onto him much like a lifeline. He looked at Daphne with a pleading expression, which soon turned sour when he saw her completely ignoring him.

"It would seem that there are less Nargles around you Harry," the blonde girl commented airily, "But not for Astoria, apparently. They've been hanging around her much often."

"Yeah sure, whatever Luna," Harry waved off.

After prying the girl off of him, and making sure that Caster and Saber, more or less the former of the two, were not going to be killing them anytime soon, Harry was sitting comfortably on the seat. He had let Hedwig be on her way via the window so that she wouldn't be so cramped up the room.

Well, it wasn't cramped really. Due to Caster and Saber being in the room, the room had merely extended to accommodate the extra passengers. No one really care for the change, only though it allowed Caster to sit next to Harry. Saber decided to not sit down, rather taking a guarded stance next to the door.

"So, where've you been Harry?" Tracey asked her friend. "I've been trying to contact you for ages! The fact that Daphne had Hedwig didn't help at all!"

"I was getting my life sorted out. I'd rather not go into the details of it all, since you all were at the court date," Harry answered calmly. He then added with a straight look on his face, "And no, I would rather not talk about it. It's in the past, and I am going to leave it there."

"R-right, sorry," Tracey apologized.

"But it looks like you've been keeping yourself busy Harry," Blaise commented.

"I have, that I have. I had finished my summer homework early so that I could get to training myself, mentally, physically, and magically. Learned a lot of stuff," Harry explained, "and no, I will not show you now. I still am trying to cover the basics of what I am learning. I want to at least get the stuff before I show off."

"That's fine with me. It'd be too troublesome if you were to try and some Prefects were to come in," Blaise nodded.

"Blaise, you think everything regarding trouble or even work is troublesome," Tori deadpanned.

"It works for me, troublesome woman."

"What was that?!"

While the others were enjoying the twosome's latest friendly spat, Saber asks Harry through their mental link, "Harry, who are they? I am familiar with Daphne, but not the others."

"Sorry. The clone there is Astoria, Daphne's younger sister by a year and a half. And brunette girl laughing her arse off is Tracey Davis. She's sort of my intel officer. She could find anything on any subject; whether it be through the rumor mill or her parents. The lazy boy there is Blaise Zabini. He is the epitome of laziness without looking fat and all, and he always says the word 'troublesome' like a verbal tick. He's still a cool bloke who knows his potions.

And the blonde girl here is Luna Lovegood. Yes, she's an airhead who for some reason likes to talk about some…strange creatures. But she is very smart, even for a Ravenclaw. But she has been bullied a lot due to her personality. She hides it well, but I know that she is lonely. She's like a younger sister to me as well, along with Astoria and Tracey."

"What about Daphne here?" Caster asked quickly.

"…not sure about her, to be honest," Harry offhandedly answered as he thought on the subject.

The answer though was not to Caster's satisfaction, so she returned to her glaring at the girl. "Jii~."

Before Harry could get Caster to knock it off, the train's whistle was sounded, signifying that the train will be leaving soon. By now the Weasley's plus Hermione would be coming onto the train. They would then either park themselves into their respective cabins, or go searching for him. Hopefully, it would be the former.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a good hour and a half since the train had departed, and Harry was enjoying himself catching up with his friends. Though, the group had enlarged a bit due to the joining in of Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Neville Longbottom. The former two had been of course been worried sick over him and were not afraid to show it. Neville was of the same mind, but he had figured that he could handle it will due to him being Harry. Regardless, it had been enjoyable.

"So, Harry," Susan called, "Auntie had told me about the meeting you requested of her. Mind telling me what it's about?"

"Well, the first part is getting some royalties in," Harry answered.

"Royalties? What do you mean?" Tracey asked.

Blaise had it already figured out when his friend had said royalties and explained, "He means those fairytale books about him all over the UK. Right?"

"Pretty much," Harry nodded. "I'm planning on getting the money that those authors owe me for using my name. I'm sure that they have a good amount of galleons for the necessary payments."

"Very Slytherin of you Harry, you're growing up," Daphne commented with a smile before asking, "and I suppose that you aren't finished?"

"Well, the second reason is about this whole Sirius Black business."

"What's there to know? I thought that he was a Death Eater and all?" Hannah asked.

To answer, Harry reaches into his coat and pulls a packet. "This is a copy of my parents' will. I had it read and enacted after the Dursley trials. I had a good amount of revelations there, including the fact that one Sirius Black is my Godfather."

"You can't be serious! Let me see that!" Susan demanded before taking a hold of the will and reading it through. Her eyebrows were raised by the time she read it through.

"Wow. It's true. Sirius Black IS your Godfather."

"But what does mean Harry?" Astoria asked, not knowing in the slightest about where this was going.

"Tori," Daphne called, ready to explain what it exactly meant, "Being a Godparent is no picnic. The person would have to make an oath to the main proprietor family to keep a protective watch over the supposed Godson. He/she can't, directly at least, harm the godchild. If the oath was broken, their magic would be stripped from them, painfully might I add."

"So…I guess that there is a chance that Sirius is innocent?" Neville asked slowly. "But, if so, why hadn't the Ministry acted upon it?"

"It's the Ministry, Neville. That should be enough of an answer for you right there, no insult meant for your Auntie, Susan," Harry deadpanned before apologizing to Susan.

"It's fine. Auntie tends to agree to that as well," Susan waved off.

Before they could go off to another topic, the door opens abruptly, revealing an irritated looking Hermione. "Have you guys seen Harry around? I haven't been able to find him at all."

"Sorry Hermione, I haven't seen him at all," Neville answered first. Harry had merely leaned back a bit so that the girl wouldn't see him in the cabin, so Neville had gotten the message that he didn't want to be bother with.

"None of us had," Hannah chimed in.

After seeing everyone, save for the sort of invisible Harry, Hermione sagged a bit before huffing. She then slammed the door shut before going off to the next cabin, not that any of them care for it.

"Well," Luna commented, "it would seem that the Harpy Fairies have infested in Hermione's mind."

No one knew in the slightest what the girl was talking about, but it was funny enough for Harry to just start laughing. The others joined in too, while Luna had a genuinely happy face on.

A little bit later, Harry and his fellow students had changed into their school robes. Caster and Saber had to be put on guard duty outside where the boys changed during that time. Or, rather, it was Saber who had forced Caster to stay outside.

Reason being was that she herself had seen what the boy was becoming, muscle building wise. She had little doubt that the foxgirl would go into heat upon laying eyes on the shirtless Harry. God knows it had happened to her in the past, though she never knew why.

Astoria was now playing Exploding Snap with Neville, Luna, and Tracey. Blaise was once again sleeping as usual. Daphne, Susan, and Hannah were talking with themselves about God knows what girls their ages talked about. Harry just read over one of the books caster had gotten him during their trip to Iceland.

The title on the outside read 'A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', but the inside was a detailed layout of some ofuda runic symbols. He had found it an interesting read, as it had gone into a deeper approach to the witchcraft Caster used. The said Servant can be seen, only to Harry though, leaning on his shoulder and sleeping soundly. Saber still stood guard by the door, with a sandwich in hand this time.

"Saber," Harry called out in his mind, "do you think that we will find a good place to spar inside the castle?"

Saber thought on it before shaking her head in the negative. "You have told me about the Forbidden Forest at the school yourself, so it should be obvious that we're not going there. I can think of a few more places that you have mentioned, but I will have to scout the castle for further information."

Before Harry could comment on it, the train lurches a bit to a slower pace. This had gotten everyone's attention, including a grumpy looking Caster. The boy narrowed his eyes in thought of what was happening. He knew for a fact that they were still a little ways off of Hogwarts, let alone Hogsmeade. So, they shouldn't have stopped at all.

That would mean that there was some kind of emergency going on.

"Caster, can you get anything with your senses?"

Caster took a whiff a few times before she closed her eyes in concentration. She opened them a few seconds later, with a look of disappointment. "Nu-uh. Gomene, Harry-kun."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. But be ready for a fight, just in case."

"I couldn't agree more Harry," Saber intoned as she took a few steps back. Her eyes had taken a steel look to them, as she was ready for combat at a moment's notice now.

Minutes passed slowly, in a way that was sort of agonizing to the students, but not more so than to Harry and his Servants. But, through the silence, Harry could note that there was a sharp decrease in temperature. And it was going down fast.

It had gone down to the degree where Harry could see his breath upon each slow exhale.

Faintly, he could hear Susan ask out loud, "Dementors?! What are they doing here?!"

…_ah shit. Fucking, dementors._

Caster hissed angrily after hearing the red headed girl. "Dementors. _Nikumu beki jigoku no shitano saakuru kara hasei shimasu. Tamashiiwo kono reberu ni norowa re ta koto da to omou ni ha_!"

"For once, we are in agreement, Caster," Saber, now in her combat armor, commented as she hoisted her invisible blade, posed to strike.

The room had even compensated for tem, much to the shock of the more naïve and innocent students behind them by it extending its reach, in length and in width. So should a battle begin, they would be at a safe distance…somewhat. But to be safe…

"Caster, forge a bounded field to conceal the three of us! I don't want them to know about you, or what I can do yet!" Harry ordered.

"Hai, _Goshunjin-sama_!" Caster replied before taking out her Mystic Code. "_Fuxiirudo no Seigen: Settei! Shikakushougaisha no Shiirudo! Tsuukouihan!_"

Light comes out of her as her command builds and seals the bounded field around them. The purpose of this one was of course, on Harry's command, to not let anyone see them fight if it were to come. The second one was just to make sure that no one, or rather, no human could come in on them.

And that was a good thing too, as she had just seen the shadow of those damnable monster come across their door. Sure, it was locked and made sure to stay that way magically. But none of them doubted that it would hold back one of those things, for too long in any matter.

"So,…how do we fight this thing?" Harry asked nervously, while trying to maintain a straight look on his face.

"I haven't fought them before Master, forgive me," Saber apologized solemnly.

"I have," Caster answered, which earned her two looks. "Anything holy related is their weakness. They are beings, souls of any kind that had descent so far into darkness that they have become too tainted for the level of hell they were assigned at to keep them at bay.

Their attributes are like darkness: cold. Anything around them is turned either cold or frozen, so fire is good to bat them away. But, the thing that makes them even more horrid is that they feast on souls by kissing. That Azkaban prison uses them as a common capital punishment from what I heard."

"Lovely," Harry remarked slowly. "Do they come in packs by any chance?"

"Sometimes. It depends on the soul they want to eat," Caster answered curtly. "But we are just facing this one, if not two."

"Well, I guess I should be glad that my sword is one of a holy element," Saber commented as she too a practice swing.

"But I don't know any sort of Holy spells Caster!" Harry called out as he backed away from the door, seeing that the Dementor was close to opening it.

"I know, sumimasen for that, _Goshunjin-sama_. I didn't think we would need it yet, but luckily, I got the right tome for you."

She then reached thrusts her hand into the mirror and takes out a rather old looking tome and tossing it to Harry. "Follow the instructions there. It the first few should be simple enough for this."

"Alright. I'll do what I can," Harry nodded as he began reading.

This was when the Dementor made its presence known by it coming through the now open door. With a soft screech that for some reason, Harry keyed to the screams his mother made upon her death, the Dementor floated forward. But, Saber had other plans.

She had charged head first at the demon and had down a horizontal slash. Saber held true to her claim, for her blade had indeed made a pretty deep cut on the demon. It was obviously not expecting for it to be attacked in that manner, and had backed away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away!" Caster growled out before she launched her mirror at the demon. The blades on the mirror made contact, further damaging the Dementor. The mirror then comes back in a boomerang fashion, with it coming right in front of the Dementor.

"Luceat!" Caster chanted, calling forth a light beam to shoot out of the mirror. Again, it had made its mark. It wasn't a killing blow, but it gave Saber enough time for her to charge again.

"Come on!" Saber shouted as she slashed in a diagonal fashion, bisecting the demon with ease. It had also injured a second one that had just entered the cabin slightly.

Before she could launch another strike, she heard Harry call out, "Saber, move! Pellat: Instimulator!"

The effect was much to Harry's satisfaction. What the spell did was from his right armlet, the holy spell had launched a beam much brighter than Caster's holy spell. And it did its job of destroying the Dementor upon impact, with it shrieking in pain.

Harry still felt cold, but his relief was palpable to him and his Servants.

"That was good Harry-kun!" Caster cheered happily. "I know that incantation in its Japanese variant, but it's not as powerful as yours!"

Harry nodded in thanks as Saber commented, "While a bit flashy for my tastes, I am nonetheless glad that this was out of the way."

She straightened herself up as her sword flashed away, now wearing a concerned expression on her face. "But I have a query now. Why have they let those things here of all places, where children who have no defenses against such creatures are?"

"Dumbles or Fudge, take your pick," Harry deadpanned.

"They're probably hunting for Harry-kun's Godfather, Sirius," Caster surmised. "But, why come here specifically? Why would those…things attack here?"

"Maybe it is because of Sirius's Godfather status, or the supposition that he may come to get me. I'd wager that they were probably meant to be guards for me something, which I think we ALL can agree is a terrible idea."

"No argument here/I concur Harry," both Servants nodded.

With a nod of his own, Harry takes a look around the cabin. "You know, I never thought that the cabin could expand this much. Kind of weird, seeing it like this and all."

"We should sit back down and let the cabin restore itself," Saber suggested, "and also, we'll need to reevaluate our training regimen for you Harry, and for us, if our fight is anything to say about it."

Harry couldn't agree more there as he collapsed back onto his seat, along with Caster and Saber taking both his sides. And while the room restored itself to a different, smaller size, Harry couldn't help but think that once again, his school year was going to be too troublesome for him to handle.

Joy.

_**AN: And that is that. While I had decided to extend the summer break a little bit longer, I thought otherwise that it would be better to wrap this up quickly. Now, as you can see, I had decided to also skip the will reading part. This one has been done a lot, and I didn't want to bore you with it. There were things implied and said about it, like the contracts that Dumbles had drawn up for Harry. I had kind of done a small parody of it there, as I never really like that name of Harry's child and the ending of the epilogue. It was just too…..bleh. Don't know why. Guess that I never really did like Ginny being the wife and not Hermione.**_

_**Well, anyway, here we are at the start of the school year. This year will be mostly of espionage, as Harry is trying to figure out the mystery about Sirius, and, while avoiding being drawn into the clutches of Dumbles. There will be action of course.**_

_**I believe that I have said my case. So, **__**as always, please leave a review for me to see. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TYPE MOON FRANCHISE OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! If I did, I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you. With the Harry Potter franchise, I would be rich and swimming in money. From all of the money I made off of all of you. And Harry would have ended up with someone different other than Ginny. Just my personal preference._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Spells, techniques, etc. – Ultima!

_**AN: This is pretty much picking up right where I left off from last chapter. And now, Harry will make his grand return to Hogwarts, with his Servants in tow.**_

Ch 5: Welcome Back to Hogwarts!

_**(Recap)**_

She straightened herself up as her sword flashed away, now wearing a concerned expression on her face. "But I have a query now. Why have they let those things here of all places, where children who have no defenses against such creatures are?"

"Dumbles or Fudge, take your pick," Harry deadpanned.

"They're probably hunting for Harry-kun's Godfather, Sirius," Caster surmised. "But, why come here specifically? Why would those…things attack here?"

"Maybe it is because of Sirius's Godfather status, or the supposition that he may come to get me. I'd wager that they were probably meant to be guards for me something, which I think we ALL can agree is a terrible idea."

"No argument here/I concur Harry," both Servants nodded.

With a nod of his own, Harry takes a look around the cabin. "You know, I never thought that the cabin could expand this much. Kind of weird, seeing it like this and all."

"We should sit back down and let the cabin restore itself," Saber suggested, "and also, we'll need to reevaluate our training regimen for you Harry, and for us, if our fight is anything to say about it."

Harry couldn't agree more there as he collapsed back onto his seat, along with Caster and Saber taking both his sides. And while the room restored itself to a different, smaller size, Harry couldn't help but think that once again, his school year was going to be too troublesome for him to handle.

Joy.

_**(And now, we begin.)**_

_**(Date: Aug 29, 2004)**_

"When in the name of Merlin did you learn how to do a Partonus Harry?!" was the first question that came out of Susan's mouth, who was still shuttering from the cool temperatures.

It was only a few minutes after Harry, Saber, and Caster had defended themselves against the Demenotrs. Sure, they're dead now, but what Harry's friends had seen was completely different than from reality. First off, they only saw what their minds allowed for them to comprehend, which were a list of things due to Caster's bounded field taking effect.

One of the things was that they didn't see the deaths of the Dementors. They only saw illusions, copies if you will, fleeing from the door. Not only that, but the spell that they were allowed to see was Harry casting what is known as the Patronus Charm. Supposedly, as far as they knew, it was the only way to combat Dementors.

With a tired shrug, Harry had to go with the flow as much as he hated it. "While I was at the Potter manor. Wasn't that hard to learn if you ask me."

"But charming a corporeal Patronus shouldn't even be possible for a 3rd year student, let alone you Harry," Daphne explained. "You should have been only able to conjure a mist at the least, and not what we saw. In fact, I've never heard of there being two Patroni being used by a wizard ever!"

"I guess then it's a first time for everything," Harry quipped with a smirk.

"This is not the time for foolishness Harry. What you did is supposedly deemed impossible by all," Daphne grounded out, with Susan nodded in agreement.

"But," Hannah interjected, "maybe you could teach us, Harry? If we are gonna be seeing Dementors around…"

"We'll see about that. We got to get to school first, and see what our schedules are like." He would also had to learn how to actually cast said spell before anything.

Before Daphne and Susan could press more into it, Blaise intercepts the incoming interrogation. "Enough you two! We just got by a close encounter with a Dementor, damn troublesome women. And look, Tori looks like she might faint in a second."

Like he had said, Astoria was pale and shivering like she had just come out of a near death experience in the Arctic Circle. Tracey was trying to calm her down by offering the poor girl her robe, but it didn't do much to placate her condition.

Before anyone could try and get to helping her, the door opens, revealing someone that harry had recognized from photos taken by his parents. The man was pretty tall, but scraggly, ill-dressed, and had an aura of depression that just seemed to roll off of him. He wouldn't have seemed like a nice bloke for Harry to even associate with, had he not been a friend of his father.

_So, we finally meet, Remus Lupin_, Harry said in his mind with an odd amount of contempt in his tone.

This was mainly due to the fact that this was the man that was a staunch supporter of Dumbledore, much like Hagrid. The reason can be good, if not convenient as the old man had indeed been able to let the man keep going to Hogwarts with the fact that he is a werewolf. Yeah, a person could be grateful for that, but this man was borderline obsessed with anything Dumbledore, again, much like Hagrid.

It was through this blinded support that had made the man convince his parents and Sirius Black to go into hiding while riddle was romping about in the UK. And that was what would eventually lead to his parents' death and the supposed false imprisonment of Sirius.

The contempt Harry had toward the man was also due to the fact that Remus had been an unhealthy obsession about him, according to his mother's journals. He just wouldn't let him be alone, and, you know, act like a baby would whenever the man was around. From the descriptions there, he had basically put him up as a male and much lighter version of Molly Weasley. And that was not a good picture for him to have in his mind.

There was also the theory he came up with under the basis of Remus's blind loyalty to Dumbles. If he were to be so caring and protective of Harry before that day, then why wouldn't he had gone to check up on him while he was imprisoned at Durskaban. The answer had been obvious for him to connect there: Dumbles.

With all of those points held against him, Harry had opted, with the agreement of his two Servants, to avoid the man as much as possible, and judge him for his current actions. Were he to be still be a loyal sheep to Dumbles, then he would basically cut his losses and move on. But, were he to have gotten better about it, and become more independent on his own, while hopefully, embracing his inner wolf, then Harry wouldn't mind having him as an ally.

From his first impression of the man, it looked like option 1 was going to be his course of action. But he will hold his judgment until the start of the term, after he had found out just what he is going to Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade, whichever comes first, in the first place.

Remus loos around before asking shakily, "Does anyone need some help? Those bloody Dementors can be awful to ya."

"My sister would need some assistance, if you wouldn't mind, _sir_," Daphne replied, now back to her aloof self. But the fact that she had said that formality with such contempt betrayed her calm demeanor.

Apparently the man didn't get it as he passed out some…chocolate bars, saying, "Here, have her eat some of this chocolate. It'll make you feel better. But, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go around and see if there are others that need assistance."

Silence permeated the room while Daphne stared incredulously at the chocolate bars in her hand. They were merely Honeydukes chocolates, nothing more special than that.

"So…that man there…thinks some chocolate can help Tori?" Tracey asked out loud as she grabbed one of the bars. "Call me what ya want, but that man there must have a few screw loose in that head."

"I couldn't agree more Tracey," Daphne replied as she held Astoria close to her body. "The man must be daft if he thought that mere chocolate can help her now."

Astoria offered no input there, as she was still out of it, quivering slightly from the cold.

"Unfortunately, it is one of the…common cures for Dementor exposure," Blaise commented as he grabs the bars. "I don't know why but…"

"Let me see if I have something in my trunk first," Harry called out as he pulled his trunk from his pocket.

With a wave of his hand, he drops it onto the floor of the cabinet, while the trunk had increased into its full size. It looked like any normal trunk, but that would be due to the runic markings Caster had engraved onto it.

"Caster, do you think that we have any type of potions or herbal cures for this?" Harry asked through his mental link.

Caster tapped her chin before saying, "I don't know…I think I do. Hold on, I'll see if I can get something."

Next, Harry plays along to the audience behind him by opening his trunk and sifting through it. While this happened, Caster had jumped in to search herself.

"Harry, do you want me to keep a look out in case any adults were to come by? I remember that there might be a rule for you going through your parcels while in the train," Saber asked.

"Please do. And keep an eye out for any potential people who might be looking for me. I'd rather not deal with them yet," Harry replied, to which Saber nodded and walked outside to keep a lookout. "Caster, you got anything in there?"

"Hai~! And just the thing too! Heads up~!" Caster shouted as she tossed the potion up to Harry. "This is the _Tamashiino Erikusaa_, a potion I found out about while I was going to my vault. It should work."

"Thanks Caster," Harry thanked as he rose.

Caster beamed up to him from her spot before jumping out of the trunk. A fire could be seen in her eyes, which should be obvious as to why. Being praised by her Master was something she thrived on because it meant that Harry care for her actions and opinions. While that is good for a Master to do to their Servant, to Caster, it just meant that she was getting closer to Harry.

Not that Harry would know, of course. Speaking of which, he waved his hand around the trunk again, causing it to shrink down and float onto his hands. He was thoroughly amused by the shock looks he got from his friends.

"What?"

"Th-th-that was wandless magic!" Hannah spluttered. "H-h-how were you able to do that?!"

"Practice my dear friend, lots of it," harry answered with a charming smile. "Plus, it helps that I have had runes engraved on it that would just make it shrink and grow upon command, but let's not get into technicalities."

He then turned to the Greengrass sister, pointedly ignoring the two Hufflepuffs that were glaring at him for that silly slight. "This is a potion a friend of mine had made that should help you Tori. I don't know what you feel about foreign stuff, but these Japanese potions have helped me a great deal while I was recuperating."

That was actually true, which in turn made Caster puff her chest up in pride. After Harry had run out of the potions supplied to him via Mungo's and the ICW, Caster had opted in making her own bunch of potions, as she, in her own words, didn't trust the concoctions made by people she didn't know.

And oddly enough, they tasted, and worked better than the ones he had gotten in the first place, which was saying something. And like he had expected, upon drinking the potion, Astoria was healing at a miraculous pace.

Saber then came back into the cabin, saying, "All is clear for the meantime. There are what you call prefects wandering about, giving out chocolates to the students who would need them. I also saw those two look-alike Weasley's trying to alleviate the situation with pranks. Quite frankly, I find it unnecessary and childish."

"Considering on who it is, can't say that I am surprised," Harry remarked as he closed the door, and then turning the lock to hold it in place.

He then heard from Astoria said as he turned back around, "Thank you for that Harry. It…it was actually tasty."

"It supposed to be. The Japanese don't mess around when it comes to this kind of stuff," Harry explained. "And yes Blaise, I will be more than happy to give you the recipes for that, and some other ones I have. But, let's wait until we get to Hogwarts."

The boy nodded in agreement. Neville then calls out to harry, "Hey, Harry, I think that was Remus Lupin. I heard from Gran that he was a friend of y-your father an-and mine."

"Really?" Hannah asked with a raised brow. "If so, why didn't he recognize Harry here?"

Everyone just stared at her blankly, even Susan, wondering about why she asked such a question. Eventually, the blonde girl sees her blunder and apologizes.

"What do you think that this…Remus Lupin is here for?" Susan asked out loud. She turned to Harry. "Do you think he will want to try and connect with you since Neville said that he was a friend of your father?"

"While it is true that he _was_ a friend of my late parents," Harry explained with a nod to Susan's question, "I have my own vices against the man for a list of reasons. One of which is that he is a puppet of Dumbledore. In fact, I have a feeling that he is going to be our next DADA professor, so that they will try and get a way to control me, again."

"Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't be that idiotic…would he?" Neville asked, unsure of what to think of it.

"That to me sounds like a plan out of Dumbledore's head. I wouldn't put it pass him to try something like this to undermine Harry out of his freedom," Daphne snorted, with contempt laced in her voice. Apparently, she was pissed still at the Dementors scaring her sister to death and it showed.

"Well, I say we wait, but not for long as I can see Hogsmeade from here," Tracey said as she looked out from the window.

While the others looked out to see what was coming, Harry had finally taken notice that Luna hadn't said a word for quite a while. In fact, she seemed to be staring at the general area where Saber is standing. Of course, the Servant paid the girl no mind, but even she knew that she was being scrutinized by her fellow blonde.

They both also knew that she shouldn't be able to see her or Caster at all. But it would seem that may not be the case. And for some reason, that worried the group a great deal.

"Uh, Luna, what are you staring at?"

Luna shook her head before turning to Harry with a calm smile. "Nothing Harry.  
I thought that the Wugleemumps were getting to me. Don't you mind!"

_Okay, that was a terrible lie, but I'll bite,_ Harry told himself as he sat back on his seat.

After a good half hour to about three quarters of an hour, the train had finally stopped at the Hogsmeade station, and students were filing out and moving on to their respective places. The first year students were being guided by Hagrid, who didn't seem to recognize him as well, to the boats. Harry, along with the rest of anyone of a higher grade, was moving toward the carriages.

He could still see the Thestrals leading them like usual. Opting to do it for the hell of it, Harry reaches out and pets one of them on its muzzle. The undead-horse seemed to like it, as it snuggled up to the added warmth of his hand.

From behind he could hear Saber shakily ask, "H-harry, w-what is that?"

Apparently she was scared a little bit of the apparition, much like Caster was. How odd, but Harry answered anyway, "These creature here are called Thestrals. They are…..I guess somewhat similar to Dementors, but they are much more likeable. The thing about them though is that people tend to see them as omens, due to their relation to death."

"Relation to death? I don't see anything w-wrong with them," Saber asked.

"Well, I guess it is because you could only see them if you have seen death, for males at least. Females though, are only seen by those who have committed kills. And, since you both could probably see both genders…," Harry let it hang from there so that his two Servants could get the drift. They did, and had immediately sobered up.

He didn't want them to be like that though, so he snaps them out of their funk by saying, "But that's enough about them. Caster, Saber, I want you to stay outside on the side where I sit. I am not sure on how the bounded fields of Hogwarts will take you, but I feel that if you were to be close to me, I think that there would be no problems in getting you in."

"I wouldn't worry about that Harry-kun. I can feel the bounded fields from here, and as far as I can tell, it'll let us pass through," Caster waved off.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Harry, come on!" Neville called in from inside the coach.

"I'm coming," Harry called before he stepped inside, taking a seat next to Neville, and across from Daphne and Astoria.

"Petting the Thestrals again, Harry?" Daphne asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, they're nice enough creatures. I don't see what's wrong in giving them some affection."

"Yeah Daph, they're really nice. I remember from last year when Harry had helped me pet them," Astoria stated. "And thanks again for that potion Harry. I feel tons better!"

Harry waves it off with a charming smile. "It's no problem Tori. Can't have my little sister be miserable when it the term hasn't even started."

"I'm not little!"

"Sure ya are~."

"Anyway," Daphne interjected, "Harry, what are we going to be doing this year? Are we going to be open about our relationship or…"

Harry thought on it before shrugging. "I say we come out in the open. I could care less about Ronald and Hermione if they were to be hateful about it, as I don't see why being friends with you all is problematic. Not anymore, at least."

"Yeah. I mean, only the staunch supporters of Dumbledore and the Weasley's are probably going to be the only ones against us Gryffindors having friends with Slytherins. I know that the rest of the house doesn't care that much about the rivalry, or, as much as some people would like to think," Neville added.

"I guess if you guys want to, then I'm fine with it," Daphne shrugged. A sly smirk crawled up her lips next. "Now that I think about it, I think someone should take a picture of the younger Weasleys' reactions to you being friendly with me."

"They would, if they could recognize me. Hell, I passed them at the mundane London train stations before going through the barrier," Harry stated. "I'll need Hedwig or something that'll make people see that I am me."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right. You don't even have your glasses no more," Astoria commented. "And-and, I don't even see your scar too!"

"Really? I never noticed," Neville said before taking at the spot where the scar formally was. "Blimey, she's right. Your scar's gone Harry!"

"That…well, that could prove troubling, as most idiots would only be able to recognize you with that scar," Daphne said as she thought on it.

"I still have my old glasses," Harry offered. "I merely kept them for sentimentality's sake though. Want me to put them on?"

"Yes, that will probably be the only way for you to come out as you Harry," Daphne nodded, before smirking again. "And you know, maybe me, Tori, and Blaise she see how Snape, Malfoy and the other Death Munchies react to it."

"I'll be sure to have your memory copied for it Daph. I would _love_ to see that bit," Harry said with an evil grin that was only matched by Daphne's own.

While this was going on, Neville had leaned in to Astoria and whispered, "When do you think those two will finally start dating?"

"II don't know, and it's been driving me crazy Neville!" the younger girl whispered back. "The girl wouldn't shut up about how worried she was for him until he called us! I was sure that she was going to murder him by then."

"So, say about the end of this year then?"

"We'll see, Neville, we'll see."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sugoi~! I never thought that hoggywarts would be this big!" Caster commented with awe in her tone. She and Saber had just gotten their first sightings of the castle as the carriages had arrived to Hogwarts.

Saber nodded in agreement as she muttered to herself, "It isn't as great as Camelot though. But I think that Merlin would enjoy being here."

Harry had barely heard what Saber was saying and could only make out bits and pieces. But, he then thought it better to just put it out of his mind. She will tell him about what she was saying later on, maybe, if she felt like it. He then casts his eyes over to the castle, taking in the sights that nighttime could only give him. The castle was still as huge, majestic, and magical as it had been.

But, there was a different feeling Harry had gotten upon laying his eyes. Sure, he had called the place home, but this time, he only felt slight apathy towards the structure. He had chalked it up to his rowing distant feelings towards the past two years here and Magical Britain as a whole. This place was supposed to be his home, his sanctuary even. But no, in the two years he had been here, he had only experienced the same, if not more of an amount of strife against him than his years with the Dursleys.

_Odd,_ Harry mused to himself. _Maybe I should really consider on transferring schools if this feeling is there._

But in the end, he had decided to go through at least another year after this. If there was the chance that he wasn't going to die or that things will be looking up for the society here, he might stay. If not…well, their loss, he supposed.

"Harry, come on! We're supposed to be going in!" Susan called out.

"Coming!" Harry replied as he walked up to the others.

"Saber, Caster, I'm not sure on what's going to happen, but keep your eyes out. Once Dumbles or the others find out that I'm me, bet that one of them is going to try and cast a compulsion or stunner or something on me."

"I had already suspected such a thing Harry," Saber replied as she adjusted her gauntlet. "Rest assured that nothing of insidious note will get pass me."

"And I already got the bounded field up and ready to go!" Caster commented as she held up a few ofuda. Her mirror was also floating aimlessly around her body, indicating that she was fully prepared for a fight.

"Let's go then."

The walk to the Great Hall was uneventful at most, as people still didn't recognize him. Even when he had his old glasses on, which were changed to just being only glass, not the kind you would see in glasses, no one could tell who he was. Huh, maybe his change in physical body made it so people thought he was just some other student. Ah, the blessings of ignorance.

But, regardless of which, he and the two Servants were on guard for any trouble, though Harry hid it quite well by participating in some short conversations with his friends. From the corner of his eye, he had seen Ronald, Hermione, and Ginny off to the edge of the entrance gate, more than likely still looking for him.

He had also seen some other not-so-well hidden people among the trees, bushes, and walls outside the castle's gates. They were more than likely lackeys of Dumbledore on order to capture him in some manner that was surely illegal. Not that that would happen anyway.

The Great Hall hadn't changed much. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the clear night sky, with the candles floating amuck and about the hall. The tables were long, filled with the usual first night décor, prepped for the food that will come soon. The thought of eating soon had made Harry's stomach growl a bit, which would have been embarrassing for him if anyone were to have heard.

Funnily enough he had heard Saber's stomach doing the same thing, which was earning her some snickering from Caster and an amused look from Harry.

And then, the stage was set, and the acting began, with Luna starting off. "Well, Harry, it's been nice catching up with you. Perhaps soon we will arrange a study night together with the others. I still haven't even told you about the trip my daddy and I went as well."

"Sure thing, Luna. I'll let you know soon. And let me know that if…the Nargles are taking your things again. I'll set them straight," Harry replied with a nod, though that last bit was said with a slight edge in his tone.

The blonde girl smiled at him before skipping merrily along her to the Ravenclaw table. Next up was Susan and Hannah.

"We'd best be getting to our seats too. I'll be sure to say hi to Cedric for you too Harry," Susan offered.

"Thanks, and also, owl you aunt about the meeting too. Tell her you can have you deliver any letters to me, as I am sure that certain people will try to interfere with Hedwig and her job."

Susan nodded as Hannah said, "I'll help out too Harry. Oh, and I'll see you later Neville, 'kay?"

Neville blushed at the wink the girl sent to him, which earned him a few snickers and looks of amusement sent his way. The two Hufflepuffs then went on their way, with the four Slytherins coming next. This was going to be the most fun part of this act.

"Well, should we reconvene in the library a few days after term started?" Blaise asked his usual bored tone. "I don't care, but I would like for Harry here to give me those recipe copies."

Neville shrugged while Harry said, "Sure, that's fine. But let's settle in first. I'll call you up when its time."

The boy nodded while Tori rushed into a hug, making Harry grunt. "Merlin! Tori, I think you could lay off the hugs a bit. And the snacks too."

That earned him a slap to his shoulder and a glare from the girl. "I do NOT snack Harry! And that was one time!"

"We beg to differ, Tori. You did snack quite a bit during the summer," Tracey corrected.

"Tracey~!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya girl," Tracey waved off with a smile before giving a short hug to Harry and Neville. "See you two later. Come on Tori!"

Finally, there was Daphne, who actually didn't put on her usual mask. This time, her face was glowing with amusement before she gave a nod to Neville and a long, almost heartfelt hug to Harry. Had she not been held back, Caster would have been on her by now.

The girl then pulls back, trying to dull the blush on her face. "Ah-I-I'll see you later…..Harry, alright?"

Harry was shocked by the way the girl acted, but was nonetheless flattered. Perhaps there may be something else growing. But at any rate, Harry smiled at her in return while subtly gesturing to her pocket.

"I will Daph. And be sure to use the _instrument_ in here in case a certain _someone_ tries something."

Daphne had gotten the message, as she felt around her right pocket. She then gave a shy nod before walking quickly to the Slytherins table. Had the three of them looked on, they would have laughed at the shocked expressions the Slytherins were wearing.

_Ah, I wish I had a Kodack camera for this_.

He then saw Neville barely containing his laughter at something, what with his face red and his body shaking. That could have been easily mistaken as anger, but the grin was an obvious dismissal to that thought. Harry turned to see what he was laughing at, only for him to raise an eyebrow at what he saw.

Saber was doing the same, though she had a hand close to her side, in case she had to draw out her sword. Caster, on the other hand, was actually laughing. Wanna know what they were seeing?

Well, it was Hermione gaping at him, opening and closing her mouth much like a fish would. Fred and George were snickering and giving Harry the thumbs up pose, as they didn't care in the least about it. The funny thing thought was the sight of Ginerva and Ronald looking much like Vernon had during the trial.

"…what? Is there something on my face?" Harry asked absently before removing his glasses. "Must be these damned glasses. The doctor said I didn't need them anyway. Don't know why I kept them."

And then the fireworks were set off.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" Ronal screamed at him.

"…was that necessary Ronald?" Harry asked as he cleaned his ears. "I was just saying my temporary farewells to my friends. I don't see a problem with that at all."

Ronald was about to come out with a shouting retort, but Hermione had beaten him to the punch by going off on him in her 'lecture mode'. "Enough Ronald, we'll talk to him about that later. And you, Harry, where in Merlin have you been?! We have been trying to contact you ever since you disappeared from your relatives' house, and not _once_ had you replied to our letters or tried to contact us, or at least Dumbledore! And now you show up looking-looking like _that_!"

"I don't see how you should be privy to such information Hermione. I've had a trying summer, what with my relatives almost killing me. And right now, I think that I would rather sit down and be ready for the ceremony. I think you lot should do so too, as you are more than likely embarrassing yourselves in front of nearly the _entire school_. Come on Neville. I think I see a spot over there by Katie."

"Sure thing Harry. Merlin, my ears hurt," Neville said as he walked off to their chosen seats.

But then, Harry turns around and looks at the two still snickering twins. "Gred, Feorge, I would like a word with you two after this, if not in a few days. Call it a favor for the son of Prongs."

The two twins had stiffened before nodding, sharing a similar look befitting that of a devil. It would seem that they had figured that this was indeed serious, if not going to be somewhat hilarious. Harry then briskly turned around and walked to his seat, leaving the fuming Ronald, gaping Hermione, and still foaming Ginerva. With that image in his mind, Harry had surmised on calling the mundane animal control. Perhaps then they could keep the fangirl on her leash.

But, as he walked, he could see Saber gesturing her Master over with her hand, pointing to a specific place. His eyes wandered there, laying them on glaring Snape, a disapproving McGonagall, and neutral looking Dumbledore. McGonagall, he was expecting that kind of reaction. Snape's was not needed to wager on.

Dumbledore though, he was expecting more. The man's face gave away nothing for him to note, which was somewhat irritating to him. But nevertheless, it set him on edge.

"Caster, Saber, be on guard throughout the night. I'll have to act at least somewhat normal for the meantime."

"But what are we going to do about food?" Caster asked, cradling her stomach.

"Summon up the elves from the manor for that after we get done with this. We'll figure something out about that later" was Harry's answer as he placed his hands on his face to simulate him getting a headache.

"Your ears still ringing from Ron, Harry?" Angelina asked softly.

"To a degree," Harry stated, going along with his fellow Quidditch player's comment. "It's…it's been a trying summer, as I had said. I'd…rather not talk about it…not now…or probably ever."

"I can understand Harry. I saw the trial on the news back at my mum's tele," Katie told Harry, before her eyes softened a great deal. "I…I don't know what it feels like, but know that we're here for you, okay?"

"That goes for all of us Potter," Wood chimed in, with the rest of the Quidditch team and fellow sympathizers nodding in agreement, or offering their own two cents into it. And from his spot, he could see Cedric Diggory, who was sitting next to Susan and Hannah, giving him a thumbs up.

He smiled at this, having a warm fuzzy feeling well up from inside his heart. It wasn't that he was feeling with certain people; it was a platonic kind of feeling, or rather, familial if you would. And somehow, he could feel the smiles of Caster and Saber behind him, giving him the reassurance and acknowledgement that they were there too. And he couldn't have asked for a better moment then and there.

The Sorting Ceremony was like it had been in the previous last year. The students were led in, McGonagall had given her speech, as did Dumbles, and the kids were sorted into their respective houses. Harry hadn't paid attention to the Sorting Hat's song of the year, as he had already chalked it up as something unimportant. But then, there came the announcements.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and beckoned the attention of the students. "Welcome, all newcomers to Hogwarts. I assure you will find your first year to be quite magical. Hmhm. But, aside from minor humor, I must warn you of something that needs to be taking at the utmost seriousness.

Due to the escape of Sirius black from Azkaban, the Minister and I have sought to place a security measure o our school in the means of some of Azkaban's very guards. I am sure that some of you have at least seen them pass by the train on you journey here.

Be warned though, Dementors are not to be taken lightly, as they are foul creatures that will not hesitate to harm you in perhaps grave manners. It is due to this danger that I must advise you all t remain indoors after your classes, walk in groups, and do not intimidate the Dementors. They will leave you alone so long as you do, but if you were to interfere with their assigned mission, I fear that the consequences will indeed be most dire.

As always though, Mr. Argus Filch here has put up the list of banned items in the school, see to it that none of these are to be on your person. The Forbidden Forest is, as it names implies, forbidden. That is to be followed especially close due to the danger upon entrance, but I trust that no one will try to venture there.

Now, I believe that is enough negativity to engulf us, as it should be a glorious time now, And as such, we have a feast that awaits us. I will now leave you with some words. Dig in."

And there came the food, obviously astonishing the first years. Harry was at least glad that the elves had still followed through with his request by supplying him with a dinner he had seen in one of those commercials. It was an Italian dish that he had wanted to try, but never had the time to. Well, no better time than the present. But first…

Harry extends his hand, letting it hover over his food, as he chanted lowly for no one to hear, "Trace, on. Structural Analysis."

The contents of the foodstuff flowed into his mind like it had always done. A smile came on his face again. There was no taint on his food and drink, which as of course a plus to him. But, that didn't meant that he would have to let his guard down.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Harry, why is it that you hadn't been called by any of the teachers there?" Saber asked while the three of them walked up the Grand Staircase to the 7th floor.

"Well, I had stated quite loudly that it was trying on me. Dumbles probably ordered the obvious people to back off for now," Harry surmised. "He will probably call out for me a few days later, once term starts to get a groove on. But, let's not let our guards down. Caster, can you set up a bounded field around the bed that I will choose?"

"That won't be a problem at all! What do ya want in it?"

Saber supplied the answer to that. "Well, there should be one that will deflect any type of spells that would be aimed at the bed during our sleeps, or when we will be away. There should also be one to alert us should such a thing were to happen."

"I think an illusion one could work too, in case we were to go out of the castle or something like that," Harry added in. "There also needs to be one for silence too, as I would like to talk to you with my voice instead of my mind. But I would like for it to be adjustable."

"That…that…and that! I can do them! But I'll need some time for that last one, Harry-kun," Caster stated after writing a list with a paper and pen that seemed to come out of nowhere. Harry had thought better to just leave it alone and not ask where it had come from.

"That's fine Caster. Take your time on that last one."

"Harry, I also must ask as to what you wish to discuss with those Weasley twins?" Saber asked.

The three stopped so that the stairs connecting the 5th and 6th floors would connect to the platform they were on. Soon, the stairs had finally decided to give the three a bone, and had the one they needed to move came to their position. The three then continued on.

"Well, in one of my father's journals, he had mentioned a map that he and his other friends, which included Sirius, Remus, and _Pettigrew_ had made. It was supposed to have a somewhat good detailing of the castle, with it having secret corridors marked and the ability to track students and professors. I think it'll be useful to us if we were to want to search for a place to practice, or to get away from unwanted people," Harry explained. "Although he had said that he and his lot had lost it to Filch, I have a feeling that those two have it since they do have that uncanny ability to sneak around the castle for their pranks without getting caught. If they do, I am going to ask them for it. If not, I'll just swipe it from Filch's office."

"Knowing what you said about your father, I would imagine that those two would have been able to obtain it for their own amusement."

"Then why ask them for it? We could have just taken it from them," Caster asked.

"We could, but then, now that they know about my possible connection as the son of Prongs, they will obviously connect the dots to me. They may be pranksters, but they can be damn smart when they need to. Hell, I bet that they could pass out of their OWL's if they were to invest their time into their studies as much as they do their pranks."

By now, they had ascended the staircases up to the 7th floor and were walking down the halls of that said floor. Harry was also remembering what the password that the current 5th year prefect gave him was. By the time they reached the Fat Lady, Harry had already remembered what it was and was ready to annunciate it.

"Hello there Harry! It is good to see you back at Hogwarts!" the Fat Lady greeted happily, before her face turned into one of curiosity. "But, where are the other students? Surely you would even have had your other two friends, the book girl and the red head with you?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but it's been a trying summer for me. I've left the Great Hall earlier so that I could get settled in without much hassle from my roommates. And, considering how things last year…" Harry explained, while keeping up the persona of a tired teen.

The Fate Lady seemed at least sympathetic. "Of course dear. If you want, I could tell you about one of the spare rooms in the tower. If you would like some privacy, those are always the best places to be."

"…I could have benefitted in knowing that a _long_ time ago," Harry grumbled to both himself and the Fat Lady. "I would like that, if you would, please. I think that I may be able to get myself together faster if I were to not worry over…intruders, annoying students, and meddling teachers."

"Sure. Just go to the vacant wall next to the fire place; there should be a vase there place your hand on the top part of it and twist it counterclockwise. The vacant wall should then open up to the door, leading to one of Gryffindor's private guest rooms. It should accommodate you quite well my dear."

"My thanks to you then," Harry bowed in thanks. "Now, _Fortuna Major_. And thank you again."

"It is my pleasure to help you dear," the Fat Lady waved off before her portrait swung open, revealing the hole to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"The lady is…alright for someone so-so portly," Caster commented lowly so that the lady wouldn't hear it from behind.

"It's fine. She gets it all the time from the more callous students," Harry stated as he walked through the common room.

Saber then commented as she looked around, "This is indeed an impressive place; a little bit too much red and gold if you were to ask me, but not big enough to house the number of students in your House, Harry. Have you had trouble getting through crowds here?"

"I did, but I usually find a way around that; normally by me going earlier to the meals and classes and stuff," Harry answered as he observed the blank wall next to the fireplace. Sure enough, there was a vase placed on a lone countertop, with it being sorely bland and unfitting to the room. Must be how people didn't notice it in the first place.

A twisting motion was made, and like magic, the wall drifted apart. Behind it, Harry could immediately make out a door of sorts, indicating that there was a room behind the cleverly hidden passageway.

"…" the three of them remained silent for a bit, with Harry more or less wondering just how in the hell did people miss this when they swept the common room for cleaning and such.

In the back of his mind, the old Harry from the past two years was begging him to not go into the door, for him to just go into the 3rd year dorm room for boys and to just stick with it. That voice was promptly squashed without hesitation, with the current one not caring about what his head brought up in the slightest. He then reached forward, pressing for the door to open.

The room was very well-made to say the least, but it still remained like the dorm rooms above. Only, the main difference for it was that there was only one bed, a desk for studying purposes, with a filled bookcase next to it, a closet for him to hang his clothes, and another door that Harry assumed was where the bathroom was. It was indeed, a perfect room for a singular person, if not guest to the Gryffindor Tower.

Caster, wanting to look around, runs forward and spins in a sweeping motion to look at the room. "_Sugoi~_! I never imagined that such a place could exist in such a filthy tower! But, I think it needs a little bit of Tama-er, my magic! Yosh~!"

Saber's face met palm while she shook her head at her fellow Servant for almost giving out such a thing. Sure, they had no need to worry about anyone using their names to find out about their pasts and stuff, since there was no war going on, but surely the girl could keep a lid on it until the both of them could get the full trust of Harry, with them returning it in kind.

She knew that the girl probably already trusted Harry that much too, but she needed her time to process certain things. Thing like the fact at how she, for some strange reason she couldn't comprehend, would have the Sin of Envy flowing through her each time Harry would be with that girl, Daphne.

Harry had raised an eyebrow at Caster while filing what she barely said away in his mind. It could prove useful for when he would try to guess at who exactly Caster is. Too bad Saber was much smarter than Caster in that aspect though.

He then stretched his arms before saying, "Well, I think we should be good here. We can work on putting up bounded fields on this room later on once we get settled into the term. I think I'm gonna go ahead and take a bath, or shower…whichever comes first."

"A-ah, but Harry," Saber called, earning his attention, "What should we do…um, about s-sleeping arrangements. There is…w-w-well, only one b-bed."

_Ah, she's embarrassed about this. That face is just too cute._

"I'm fine with sleeping with Harry-kun~!" Caster chimed in happily. Her voice though was a bit more excited than it should be.

"Well, I can ask the house elves stationed here for some extra beds," Harry answered, but then he had to fight off the incoming blush; it should be noted that he as failing at it. "U-until then…..I guess we will have to make do with one bed. I guess we should be glad that the bed looks to be at least King sized, if not Queen."

"Yatta~! _Ichiho chikazui te watashi no Goshunjin-sama ni watashi no ai okakuritsu suru~_!"

Harry, oddly enough, opted to not attempt to translate that. He already had a feeling as to what she was talking about.

"Ne, _Goshunjin-sama_, do you want me to help you wash your back~?" Caster asked seductively.

"I-I'll just take the shower then!" Harry quickly said as he did a list of things in a rapid pace. The first was to take out and enlarge his trunk. He then sifted through the top compartments before pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Finally, he grabs his latrine supplies before making a mad dash to the bathroom door.

"I-I-I won't be long you two, th-that way you can take either a shower or bath of your own!"

He then ran inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and leaving a perturbed Saber and a pouting Caster in his wake.

"Mou~, _Goshunjin-sama~_, I wanted to take a bath with you~!" Caster pouted childishly. "What does it take for a girl to get some business done around here~?"

"Maybe it's because that you are distressing Harry with your vulgar attempts to seduce him," Saber grounded out with a harsh glare. "Harry is only 13, as are we Caster! Have some restraint!"

"But I wanted a reward for my hard work today~! Can't I just get a little affection?" Caster whined.

"Caster, the both of us above all should know that Harry still has trust issues when it comes to people, let alone his inefficiency when it comes to interpreting emotions and his own feelings!" Saber snapped, earning her a flinch from the girl.

The lady knight then sighed. "I have already seen a majority of his life in my dreams, Caster. I'm sure you have too. Harry had a hard life, as did I, and you too probably. We will need to handle this as delicately as we can, so that he will never had the issue to not trust us, or even fear us.

Trust me, I have the urges to be with him in the nighttime, but I know that I have to remain stalwart in my bodily urges, for not only will our bodies not be able to take it, nor will Harry's psyche. So, please, take it easy on him with your…affections. He will open up to us, eventually, but we will have to be patient."

Caster eventually gave in with a sigh. "_Sore ha wakatte imasu_. _Demo_, I just have to try something to help him. You and Harry-kun may not know this, but now that he is thirteen, he is open game to being subjugated into contracts against his will. This is how I trained the young lords in my first lifetime, and it worked…for the most part."

She then turned to Saber, caressing her hands with care in front of her chest. "I want Harry-kun to love me, and I will do anything to ensure that. And through that, I must act the way I do so that he could tell the difference between those who show it are genuinely looking for his love, like me and you, and those that are in line with nefarious intentions. The reason why he reacts like so is because he sees that my flirting is affecting him positively; he may be afraid for it at first, but I know that he is smart enough to take this into context with any sort of _baishunfu_ making a claim on him."

Saber blinked at the explanation. To think, that the yokai before her had put that much forethought into her shameless flirting was indeed sheer genius. Not that she would admit it to the said girl anytime soon though.

The fox-girl then pointed out her, showcasing the fire burning in her eyes. "I'll play it down, but know that my flirting is only buttering up Harry-kun to the possibility of me becoming his wife. And with each positive response, like how he blushed before, the closer I am to that goal. I won't lose this; I won't, even if we either have to fight for him, or if it comes down to it, share him!"

That last bit there made Saber flush. "Sh-share?! What are you on about girl?! Polygamy is illegal!"

"To the normal kind, yes," Caster explained nodded before a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "But, Harry-kun's not really in the normal crowd, ne?"

Before Saber could come up with a retort, Harry comes back in from the bathroom, now dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a white, loose t-shirt. He looked between the Servants with a raised eyebrow, wondering just what Caster said that made Saber flustered.

"…did I miss something here?"

Saber's blush only took to an even darker level as she tried to scoot away to the bathroom. "A-a-ah, i-it's nothing-n-ng, H-h-harr-ry! N-nothing at all! I-I-I'm g-going to have my time with th-the sh-shower, _ifthat'salrightifsothankyouverymuch_!"

Saber then ran into the bathroom, with swift speed, trying to hide the shameful thoughts present on her face. From Harry's eyes, it only served to confuse him further, though he only showed it with his eyebrow still being raised as it had been. He then heard the sniggering escaping out of the other Servant's lips, further proving to him that she must have said something that had the poor knight self-conscious.

He feared asking her just what was said, for the sake of whatever is left of his innocence. But he did so anyway because it was just too damn tempting for him to not take up some potential blackmail for Saber. God knows that he will use it to make her loosen up a bit…if only a smidge if need be.

"Caster, just…what went on between you two?" Harry asked as he turned to the sniggering foxgirl.

After embracing the small victory over her fellow Servant, Caster merely winked cutely at her Master. "No~thing~, my dear Harry-kun! Saber and I just had a little…..heart-to-heart meeting. She's just embarrassed about it."

"…I suppose that you won't tell me what you said, right?"

"Nope!" Caster answered as she shook her head in the negative. "You'll just have to find out on your own!"

_The thing is that I'm afraid of what I'll find out_, Harry muttered inwardly.

Opting to leave it be for the meantime, Harry walked to his bed while stretching his muscles. A lot had happened in the process of one day, so of course he was tired of it all. And to think, that the school term hadn't even really started.

By the time he crawled into the bed, he had noticed Caster already waiting for him, somehow in her nighttime clothes, which was a dark blue t-shirt that hid little to Harry's imagination, and a pair of dark blue panties. Harry had already been exposed to this hundreds of times, so he was used to it.

"…Caster, aren't you gonna take a bath…or a shower…or do something?"

"I can take one in the morning Harry-kun," was his answer. Then, Caster started getting cozy with Harry by snuggling up to him. The young teen was of course blushing from the fact that not only was a girl snuggling up to him like in those novels, but then there was also the fact that he was feeling a certain pair somethings that Caster seemed to have no shame in not showing to Harry.

"Now~, I just wanna get cozy with you. I think I can take this as my reward for the day, ne?"

He hesitated at first, before nodding slowly. The girl did have a point there, but he never really thought about this…reward system that the girl insists on doing. He was just happy for the both of them being with him, helping him out and stuff. He never really felt that he would need to reward them for their efforts and stuff.

Saber of course didn't mind, but Caster was a different story altogether.

He then heard the soft calling from the other Servant. "U-um, Harry."

He turned his head to see the blushing Saber in her nighttime clothes. It was slightly more conservative compared to that of Caster's, for sure. It was merely a white night gown that Mrs. Hensley had given Saber prior to their departure of their house. Besides that, saber had her hair down, letting the golden locks fall and flow freely. Accompanied with the shy expression on her face and her state of being, Harry could barely hold himself from snogging Saber senseless for some reason.

He had been able to hold back, just so that he could respect her and her privacy. But sometimes, that girl was just too damn cute for him to handle, just like Caster is.

"H-harry," Saber called again, "I-I-I would l-like to-o go to b-bed-d. I g-guess-s that I should…sleep on the other side…r-r-right?"

"Not that I mind sleeping next to you though," Saber went on as she tried to look respectful, but the blush on her face, and the fact that she was shaking like a leaf, had thrown that concept out the window. "I-i-it's not like we have done it in the past before, out of necessity. An-an-an-an-and I-I-I li-like to be…n-near you…and all…"

Before Harry could come in to save the girl from further embarrassment, caster called out to her fellow Servant, "Mou~, come on Saber! Get in bed with harry! He doesn't mind sharing one bit, so you don't have to worry about it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Sure, he didn't mind them sleeping with him on the same bed, as they had done it a few times in the past few weeks, either by accident, or by necessity as Saber had said. But the way that Caster had said it had definitely the double meaning that some girls would like to say to others, just to torture those who were listening.

Saber had seemed to have gotten a different context of it, as her blush had increased tenfold.

Wanting to placate her of any misunderstanding, Harry said, "Its fine, Saber. We're only sleeping in the same bed…and I'm sure that Caster won't try anything during our sleep this time right?"

"Mou~, _Goshunjin-sama~_, why are you so mean to me?" Caster pouted. "I was only seeing if I could wake you up by-"

"I'd like if you were to not go further than that, Caster," Saber said while she looked was both affronted and blushing from the memory. "But, regardless of which, _*breathes in and out*_ I am fine. Just a bit…nervous is all."

Harry merely smiled at her before he lifted up the covers on his left side which was the side where Saber stood. The girl had then slid in, placing her head on the pillow, which was oddly enough, in a very close proximity to Harry's head.

And then, much to the shock of Saber, Harry kisses her forehead softly before saying, "Night, Saber."

He made sure to memorize the crimson coloring on Saber's face for future reference before he turned and did the same action to Caster. The said Servant was very much appreciative to the affection, what with her tail wagging and all. There was also the hearts she had for eyes, but that was normal for her.

He then settled back into his pillow, wearing a content smile on his face. He could only hope that he would have peaceful nights like this in the future, especially when he had his two special ladies by his side.

_**AN: And that is that. Harry is back to Hogwarts. Things are now going to start kicking off. I'm not going to say much because…well, I don't want to ramble on and on about what you just read. I'm beginning to get lazy on that part.**_

_**But, in any matter, I have been receiving some idiotic comments and reviews from butthurt people on how Harry can't be that much stronger in the span of two months. Allow me to clarify on some things regarding the Nasuverse and their power scaling, according to my and several other forums' interpretations.**_

_**I'll start with an example: Emiya Shirou in the Fate/Stay Night visual novel version. As far as my research goes, the time span of which the story occurs is about two months, if not more. If I'm wrong, please correct me on that. In any matter, at the start, regardless of the route taken, Shirou is basically hapless magus, with him only knowing Reinforcement and Structural Analysis; that was it. To be put in perspective of other magi in the story, Shirou wouldn't even last seconds against them if any of them were to be serious. At this level, I can probably safely say that Shirou is about pre-Hogwarts, or at least a 1**__**st**__** year student in terms of magical prowess and ability.**_

_**Now, come at the end of certain routes, ie. The Unlimited Blade Works and the Heaven's Feel routes, Shirou had went from hapless magus with barely any form of combat experience, to a decent fighter, if not having some degree of badassery, what with his Tracing ability, along with the Unlimited Blade Works reality marble, which in normal terms, should be impossible for him to gain until he were to gain more in age, experience, and his prowess in magical combat and his circuitry; and let's not forget that he can still grow to be even better than Archer, if he were to pursue that. Come at that time, I believe that he could at least fight off 7**__**th**__** years, and the majority of the Wizarding adults who aren't involved with Aurors, Unspeakables, and maybe some certain Death Eaters, along with perhaps Flitwick, but definitely Dumbledore and Voldemort. He could still beat them, if they were to have underestimated them, much like Gilgamesh did in the Unlimited Blade Works route. That can especially be seen with Voldemort, his Death Munchies, and perhaps the entire damn adult Wizarding population, not counting Unspeakables since they would probably not take him lightly.**_

_**Another example of quick progressions could be seen, and proven, in the PSP game, Fate/Extra, and quite possible its side-along over-the-top-not-DLC-game, Fate/Extra CCC, through the MC, or the character you play as. I won't put in any spoilers, but through the course of the game, which takes about 2 and half to 3 months, your Avatar in that game went from a complete helpless NPC-esque character with now experience whatsoever to a competent magus by the end of the game. And that is actually said by the game's version of Kirei Kotomine, and that is saying something. To that end, if the Avatar were to go against some adult wizards by himself, there may be a good chance that he will come out on top.**_

_**And let's not get started if either Shirou or the Avatar were to have their selected Servants by their side, which would then make the duel into a one-sided slaughter.**_

_**Now, let's talk about the other magi so far in the Nasuverse, and discuss on how a good majority of them would completely, totally, absolutely DESTROY AND OBLITERATE any person from the Magical Europe in regards to J.K. Rowling's world.**_

_**Let's see what J.K. Rowling's wizarding folk have as weapons, which is quite often, one, maybe two if they were as paranoid as Mad-eye Moody, wooden sticks that can be easily disposed of by taking away said sticks, snapping them, or perhaps disintegrating them by fire or any other method that brings the same result. Do that, and they are useless. Dumbledore may be able to hold up for a little bit, since I don't know the full scope of how good he is at wandless magic, but that is an unknown. Regardless of that, take their wands away, and they are merely lambs awaiting their slaughter.**_

_**Now, let's take a look at the Nasuverse's magi. For one, they do EVERYTHING with magic. They see it as a tool, and use it to their own ends, while the Wizards according to J.K. Rowling might as well see magic like the Jedi see the Force in Star Wars. To that end, magi would tend to have multiple magical foci on their person in order to suit their type of magecraft, to which they are usually made of runes, jewelry, weapons, to even guns, like in Kiritsugu's case. Unless the Wizards were to have a way to counter mundane weapons and foci like that, then they're done right then and there in terms of weapon practicality, and even some of them don't outright use their Mystic Codes, or magical foci. Rin and Illya would kill them if they were to use their ingenuity and magicks to their advantage, and the likes of Kiritsugu and Kirei would kill them with ease with their weapons, along with their own sets of magicks.**_

_**Also, the Nasuverse's take on magic is a more combat oriented, so that means that they will have much more spells at their disposal that are meant to deal damage, in whatever style they choose from, choosing from Witchcraft, Thaumaturgy, Alchemy, to even reality bending, using the Five Miracles, Noble Phantasm, or whatever else they have at their disposal. Rowling's wizards only have their basic magic and incantations. The Killing Curse may add to Voldemort and his cronies' advantage, but magi always have a way to counter such things, or have the ingenuity to have partnerships that negate such a thing if it were to be used.**_

_**And I don't think I would need to tell you how things would go if Kiritsgu were to use his Time Accel, to which he would move fast enough, perhaps at or above Minato Namikaze's Hiraishin speed wise, and perhaps eliminate squadrons of wizards. And then there are the ridiculously powered characters, like Zelretch, Aoko Aozaki, and Arcueid Brunestud. The first is a Dead Apostle, who has retained his sanity to an extent, is capable of True Magic, and is a master of the 2**__**nd**__** Magic, the Kaleidoscope. Aoko is a master of the Fifth Magic, along with years of experience in that field. And Arcueid is a True Ancestor, which is basically a much more lighter version of Evangeline M.K. McDowell from the Negima series, except with the possibility of being like Haruhi Suzumiya from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, AKA, the use of her Noble Phantasm, which means that she can basically 'will' anything into existence from anywhere, anytime; imagine, say, a giant fucking meteor popping out of thin air. She can do that. I will reiterate: it will be a slaughterhouse. None of Rowling's wizards would last MINUTES if not SECONDS against them.**_

_**Now, in regards to all of this and Harry's progression. True, Harry is only beginning practicing in Magecraft, but his experience in his bastardized magic has already given him in a head start. But, at the time before Hogwarts, if he were to be serious, he would probably hold up against 5**__**th**__** years to maybe 7**__**th**__** years, if he were to catch them by surprise. He may be even able to do the same against the teacher if they were to be caught by surprise. Now, come at the end of second year, I would surmise him to be able to go against 5**__**th**__** years with ease, 6**__**th**__** years with some difficulty, and 7**__**th**__** years with more difficulty than the previous, since he has seen to a degree on how wizards duel. This is where most adult wizards stop, because not that many really 'study' into magical combat unlike the Unspeakables and Aurors, and to some extent teachers, and usually turn into politicians, businessmen, stay-at-home people with children, a Quidditch player, and so on, like normal people to an extent. They never really practice their dueling prowess unless they were to be a part of a dueling circuit. To my knowledge in regards to HP canon, there is barely anything on that, save for Flitwick, Snape, and Dumbledore, who do that on a regular basis, not counting Aurors and Unspeakables.**_

_**That said, it should be easy to say that at the time, Harry could probably go up against maybe a couple of adult wizards who aren't involved with law enforcement and come out on top.**_

_**Now, to his progression. Since magi can progress and become far better than they were if put under pressure and intense training, it should be a no brainer concluding that Harry is definitely more better than most adult wizards, and probably a good amount of Death Munchies at that, that aren't involved with law enforcement or a dueling circuit on a regular basis. And it can be even further concluded that he is better due to the tutelage of Caster, who are often masters at whatever type of Magecraft they are good at, and Saber, who as a knight is a master of her own swordsmanship. With the minds of those two combined to put Harry under intensive training in the span of whatever was left of his summer, than yeah, of course he would be much better and have more knowledge than before.**_

_**By now, by himself, he should be able to take on 7**__**th**__** years with little difficulty. That pretty much puts him on top of where most adult wizards are. With Saber and Caster…, again, it will be an abattoir. And the best thing is, as of now, he is STILL growing, and will keep growing for QUITE a while.**_

_**Now, if you don't like how he is growing too fast, tough luck on you then. I'm going by the normal growth rate showed in regards to Nasuverse, and am staying there. If you don't like it, I can show you the door. Hopefully I will never be able to see you again.**_

_**And also to the ones where Harry is asking questions to his friends about things he should already know due to his intelligence and knowledge, like his Charms homework…ever heard of acting? Just take that bit with a grain of salt, and you will hopefully see what I am implying there.**_

_***phew* Rant over.**_

_**I believe that I have said my case. So, **__**as always, please leave a review for me to see. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: An addendum if you will. Thanks to the people who have corrected me on the fact that the Fate/Stay Night VN is only about 3 weeks, so less than a month, along with some facts. But, regardless of which, my point resides at the fact that they had gotten better at a very short time. While Harry doesn't have the same amount of extenuating circumstances as Shirou and the Avatar from Fate/Extra, what's to say he can;t have the same amount of progress if he were to put his mind into it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TYPE MOON FRANCHISE OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! If I did, I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you. With the Harry Potter franchise, I would be rich and swimming in money. From all of the money I made off of all of you. And Harry would have ended up with someone different other than Ginny. Just my personal preference._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Spells, techniques, etc. – Ultima!

_**AN: 3**__**rd**__** year has begun folks. That's pretty much it.**_

Ch 6: The Mind of a Magus

"_Ah, and what can I do for thou, young lady?"_

"_Ah-ergh, no-nothing, you irritable man! What reason brings thou to thy uncle's fort? Speak now, and if thy am satisfied, thy may be inclined to let thee pass with thine limbs still intact!"_

"_Hm-hmhm. Alas, what a spitfire I hath happen across. But, fear not, lady squire, for thy art nothing more than a wondering, senile man on an adventure, a QUEST perhaps, in search of someone. Perhaps thou mayeth be the one?"_

"_Wh-wh-what are you speaking of?! You-you-you cur, heathen, lecher! Step away from thee for the sake of thy chastity, or I shalt strike thee down right where thee stand!"_

"_Ha! A cur she called thee, what a fitting name! But, nay, _little girl_, thy am not searching for one to share my bed with. Nay, thy am searching for someone, for a greater purpose!"_

"…_what madness art thee speaking of? Perhaps thou hast contracted the curse of the devils? If so, thee can assure thee of the church that lies yonder the hills, to the east."_

"_Ah, madness you say? Surely not! Though most shalt see it to be that way, thy am mostly of thine own mind! Nay, but, what I see now is something…_special_."_

"_Special? Quit talking riddles, and start making sense in this!"_

"_Ah-ha, forgive thee. What I meant, is that I see something special in _you_, my dear. You see, thy happen to be _special_ too. Tell me, young one, hath thou ever felt like thee hath a more…_divine purpose_, a greater task, something that should fill the empty hole that lies in thoust bosom?"_

"…_surely, thou are as thee speak of thee to be: senescent."_

"_Ha! Such a retort for thy poor heart, but nay, thou hath not answered thy inquiry."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_thou hast thy ears, but be warned, man. Lead me astray, and thee shalt see the depths of hell sooner than thee would like."_

"_Ah, how gracious of thou to hear my plea! Surely though, thou wouldn't hath the need to strike thee down, for thy speakth the truth! And trust thee, you shalt see this more to thoust liking than thee would expect!"_

"…_fine. Speak thy name first."_

"_But, m'lady, shouldn't thee speak of thy own name first?"_

"…_very well."_

_A breeze flowed by, passing and caressing the long, golden hair flowing on the young girl's head. Her clothes fluttered too, with them being loose in certain areas. Seeing not threat, yet, she lowered the sword that she had hefted, aimed at the trespasser wearing strange traveler's clothing._

_With her soul piercing emerald eyes, she stared stoically, with apprehension showing in her physical appearance, at the oddly cloaked man._

"_The name, that I hath been given upon my birth, is-"_

_**(Date: Aug 31, 2004)**_

"_Goshunjin-sama_~, it is time to go~! I had already prepared for you your bags and supplies for your schedule today~!" Caster intoned cheerfully.

"I'll be right there, Caster!" Harry called back from within the bathroom.

It was a bright and sunny morning, with the birds chirping, and hopefully not being caught by the Whomping Willow; the morning air was cool and crisp, and the sun was just starting to appear over the horizon. Well, the horizon in the painting to be exact from his standpoint, but that was beside the point.

Saber, in her black suit like always, turns to Caster as she asked, "Caster, I forgot to ask of you. What do you think of the…diminutive man? He seemed very odd to me in some manner."

"Meh, could care less really. The _little man_ may be a half-breed, but he's got the talent for his craft," Caster shrugged nonchalantly. "But he's got that air about him though, kinda like Harry-kun and you do Saber."

"Aura? You mean like a warrior? The little man seemed to have a bit of it, but he _pales_ in comparison to the squires on their first days of their apprenticeship! He would hardly stand a chance," Saber scoffed. "And truth be told, I had the slightest inclination to skewer the man where he stood."

"I think that it goes mostly due to the man's supposed goblin heritage," Harry stated while he entered the main room from the bathroom, now fully dressed. "He has the physical characteristics of them for sure, though he never has really confirmed his heritage. All is pretty much anecdotes. And also, his prowess as a dueler, from what I've heard, is considered legendary around the UK."

"I'd like to see him try against me," Caster smirked while she puffed up her chest. "Betcha' he'd wouldn't last seconds against me!"

"That's an unfair pairing, Caster. Most of the magi here wouldn't last against either of us," Saber reproached, though the smirk betrayed her stern tone.

"Considering how the wizards do things, it would be a one-sided slaughterhouse if any of them were to go against you. And that's if you don't include your Noble Phantasms," Harry commented, before his face turned sheepish while he scratched his cheek. "Me, on the other hand…"

"I wouldn't compare yourself against other students yet, Harry," Saber interrupted. "They will more than likely have a small surmountable amount of experience in comparison to yours. It would do you well to see how you compare in actual combat and your spellcraft before passing judgment."

"…I was going to say that I am still a 3rd rate magus, Saber. Now I feel even worse," Harry grouched out while a proverbial raincloud hung over his head.

"Saber! How rude of you! Harry-kun is making _excellent_ progress mind you!" Caster retorted while she consoled Harry. "Why, I bet that you outclass all of those bakas with your eyes closed!"

"No Caster, she's right," Harry reproached while he somehow managed to pry himself off of the said Servant. "I'm still lacking in actual combat experience, let alone the fact that I only started getting into the cruxes of Magecraft and my swordplay. Spars and knowledge can only do so much for me."

"That is right," Saber agreed, much to her fellow Servant's ire. "Many a squire in my day had taken only what they had learned at face value and to not expand on it through training, only for them to make an early grave for their callous mistakes. Even if you were to know and do as much as you can, your mind will only perceive things like that of a friendly bout, instead of a duel to the death. I would rather you not have that kind of experience, even if you had already gone through it in your past two years, Harry."

"True. Though, I would wager that pretty much none of them would expect me to use spells that none of them would know about, let alone fight with swords of all things. I can also add in the expectation that they will underestimate me to some manner, as I am only a 3rd year student at this school."

"Mou~, all this talk of battles and stuff is depressing!" Caster moaned before she moved behind the two and started pushing them towards the door. "Come on, we need to eat now! I'm hungry, you both are hungry, and I'm _bored~_!"

"C-caster, we were in the middle of - _*growl~*_"

"Saber, I think it'd be best to listen to your stomach for now," an amused Harry chuckled.

Saber couldn't offer the proper retort due to her embarrassment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the Great Hall, the trio was sitting at the Hufflepuff table this time, eating their own selected breakfast. Harry's was some pancakes, ham, and bacon accompanied with milk, Saber's was the same, except there was a lot more meat, and Caster had gone with a traditional Japanese breakfast: some rice, miso soup, and natto.

The thing with them was that they were delivered via Potter House Elf, as they weren't ready to trust the recently appointed House Elves in the Kitchen. Harry had found that out on the previous day, and had immediately taken a step back from eating made by them. He wasn't sure that they would be made to put any types of potions or other stuff on his foods.

True, he was sure that his spells would have been able to detect such anomalies, but he wasn't putting anything up to chance. Caster and Saber had seemed to hold the same sentiment then, though Caster was just happy at having the opportunity at making him lunches again. Not that she would tell either of them this soon of course.

After swallowing some of his bacon, Harry asked, "So, what is the schedule for today?"

"Ah!" Caster started before gulping some of her miso soup, "well, you first have Transfiguration with the _neko_-sensei, and then you have that _pitiful_ defense lesson with _inu_-sensei, next is lunch, and lastly you have a lesson in there is the…history lesson with the Floating Dead."

A snort of amusement escaped from Harry's lips. Who wouldn't, for the names that Caster had given them were pretty hilarious. "Well, as much as I would like to skip the lessons and do something more worth our time, I have to play the role of a good student…unless, one of you has a way for me to be at class, while not being there at the same time."

He pointedly stated at Caster with a pleading expression, which seemed to amuse both Servants greatly. Though, it should be noted that Caster had found it quite endearing.

"As cute as you look Harry-kun, I would have to say no to it. While I can create an illusion depicting you attending your _fujūbun de kurasu_ and fool everyone, you won't be able to retain any of the information that the illusion will receive. And plus, I don't think that people will like it they were to discover that the you that they are seeing isn't real at all, ne?"

"I concur with that argument, Harry," Saber chimed in, while she reached out to get her 5th helping of breakfast. "While this will put a major damper on our original planning on how to continue with your training, you should still go with the image you have created thus far when it comes to this school."

"But these lessons are pathetic!" Harry moaned in despair. "I've been learning more from the both of you in the span of two months, whereas I only got what's considered laughable in a Magus's eyes in my whole two years here!"

Caster only patted his head with a look of sympathy in on her face. "There, there, you'll be just fine. I'm sure we will figure something out."

Now on her 7th helping, Saber merely smiled at him, "I was of the same mind when I had to do my studies in subjects that I didn't favor, Harry. Perhaps you should take our advice to heart and persevere through your classes. And take heart that some of the magicks that you can perform borderlines on True Magic, if what Caster had said was correct."

After a few minutes of his pitiful self-wallowing, Harry sat back up and let out a sigh. "I might as well. I'll just have to grin and bear it."

He then opened his eyes, with them twinkling in thought. "Though, I wonder now, when do you think we will resume my lessons, Saber? I don't want my swordsmanship to lay loose due to me not practicing."

Saber hummed in thought after eating her 10th helping. "Hopefully, we will resume lessons by the end of this week, so that we will have the chance to adjust to your schedule."

"Same here for me, Harry-kun!" Caster added in, before a seductive smile crossed her face. "Though, I am content if we were to switch to _nightly lessons_ if you want to start early."

"…I'll get back to you on that one," Harry said as he finished off the bacon he had. He then noticed something that he should have taken note before: he had lost count on how many servings Saber had.

"Caster, how many times has Saber filled her plate and finished it?"

"Hm? I lost count after her 6th helping. She's probably on her-"

"15th helping, to be precise," Saber answered as she finished her plate, again. "You should know by now that I need to eat large quantities. Though I miss the cooking your elves have brought in, with the occasional ones made by you, to which I endear the most, I can make do with this; I have to, for hunger and extravagance are the enemies."

Silence went on between the trio with Harry and Caster blinking at Saber. There were the sounds of students who were there now eating, talking, or trying not to stare and gossip about Harry sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Well, they tried, but the short bounded field Caster had put up had prevented any prolonging gazes at them, less they see him talking to practically no one. All that the students saw him doing was him eating by himself.

The budding question that had been boiling in Harry's mind couldn't be stopped. "We seem to have a lot of enemies, don't we?"

"It would seem so," was Saber's calm response.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

"Ah, Harry, could you stay after class for a bit?" Lupin called as DADA ended.

It was an…intriguing lesson to say the least. For one thing, Harry could see that the man was at least taking his job seriously and at least tried to make it interesting to the lot of young teenagers, barring Caster and Saber for obvious reasons. And he was intrigued, if only slightly at some of the things he had cleared up in his lecture about some misconceptions students had gotten from the past two years.

However, for all the good points, there were also the irritating ones, if not bad. Whenever a student would be reading or practicing a certain spell Lupin had called for, the man would cast a longing stare at Harry's person. It had made him feel very uncomfortable at most.

And then there was also the fact that Saber had reacted not so nicely towards the man. In fact, had he and Caster not stepped in, there would have been a headless teacher and a room full of scarred children in the aftermath. Saber had merely explained that while she was tolerant of Caster, she detested certain breed of magical beasts, or demons according to her tongue.

And unfortunately, those included werewolves, which Lupin just so happened to be. It was then Harry could say that he was somewhat glad she wasn't at the cabin when he made an appearance on the train after the Dementor encounter. She would have made straight for the man's neck on instinct.

She was tolerant to Flitwick, which was odd in itself since he was more than likely of creature of blood. But it probably just catered more to Saber's past of sorts and her having to deal with wolves at her….her uncle's housing if he had gotten it correct. The dream sequences he had been viewing as of late had been _very_ detailed in that matter.

Back to the matter at hand, Harry tilted his head in thought. As he was still very wary of the man, he had yet to come up with a suitable list of questions that will get him the proper information on the man's loyalties and such. He was quite sure that Saber could provide such things on the fly, and perhaps Caster too.

He gazed at the aforementioned Servants to see their opinions on the matter. Saber still looked like she was holding herself back a great deal but had the least seemed contemplative at the proposition presented. That in turn led to him thinking that she wasn't fully sure on whether to take up the man's offer, just like him.

Caster on the other hand seemed to be more gung ho at going ahead with it. She had of course seemed to keep it more low key than her usual exuberance so that the man wouldn't catch or hear anything of her. She merely offered him a thumbs-up gesture with squinted eyes, making her face more fox-like.

He weighed the pros and cons on this meeting within the next few seconds in his mind. After assessing them and seeing from as many angles as he could, Harry had then decided to go with Caster on this one. But regardless of him deciding on that course of action, he would have to approach it with the utmost caution.

"I think I can spare a few minutes," Harry answered, making sure to note the man's growing pleased facial expression. "But it will have to be short. I have other classes to get to."

"Ah-yes. Yes, of course. That will be fine, Harry," Lupin stated unsurely. "Why not come in my office for this?"

"As I just said, Professor Lupin, I have other classes to attend to. I cannot have myself to stall in time when I could get to my classes on time. In fact, talking out here would be just fine. And besides, I would rather not deal with any irate teachers this early in the term," Harry retorted with a raised brow.

Remus seemed to deflate at that but had nodded regardless before taking a seat at his desk. Harry took a seat at the front desk of the classroom, to which Harry will say that it was still a bit too close than it should be for a normal desk.

"So," Lupin began timidly, "you can ask some questions about your parents if you'd like. Or-or maybe I could tell you the stories and times I shared as a Hogwarts student?"

"I'm fine on both ends, actually," Harry refuted calmly. "After getting settled in at the Potter manor, which I will say is more of a big, fancy house than manor, I had taken to look around it, and see if I could learn anything that I could about my parents and my ancestry. Luckily, the House Elves attending the house were able to aid me in providing the journals written by my parents. They went into a good amount of detail about their tenure at Hogwarts and the after years, leading up to _that day_ of course."

Lupin deflated at Harry's explanation, which didn't give any sort of confidence in the man's abilities to lead a conversation. Not that he expected much in that matter. The man didn't even really pick apart what he said like some certain people would.

Suddenly though, the man perked up, with a look of contemplation on his face. "Hold on. I was told that you were staying at your relatives' house; a muggle housing I believe. One of them is a relative to Lily too."

Had Harry been one of a more…sadistic type of person, he would have put on a chilling smile that would have shivered any normal child, and some adults to an extent, to the core. Oh, how he had _enjoyed_ in having the knowledge of their…fate.

But to keep up the act, Harry faked a wince. "Oh…you-er-don't know about what happened…do you…?"

Lupin seemed to be held in rapt attention now. All Harry had to do now was to tell only what was necessary for him to know, knowing full well that the man would probably relay it back to bumbling old fool. But, to make things easier on him, and to put forth a way that he was still too held up in what happened back then just by _showing him_.

This was done by him sifting through his pack and pulling out some newspaper prints, holding them out to Lupin. "Here; take a look at these. I…I don't really want to talk about it. It's something that I…haven't really gotten over…yet, that is. Not sure if I will at all."

Lupin tentatively takes hold of the newspapers and began reading them. Harry made sure to watch and note the reactions the man out on. There was an obvious look of disbelief. He could also see some flinches, some shaky hands, a paling face, trembling lips and stache, and some other small details. He had also taken note on how dilated the man's pupils were.

"This…this can't be…" Lupin muttered lowly, disbelief clear in his tone. "They…they shouldn't…"

The man turned to Harry. "This _cannot_ be true Harry. I _know_ Petunia and Vernon, and they are the nicer sort. I don't know what kind of shite that the muggles are putting out, but I'll be sure to let Dumbledore know. I'm sure that he'll get it sorted out. He knows what is best."

Whatever respect that Harry had on the man with his position, familial ties, and all that lot, was now eviscerated by the hounds of Hell itself. And for whatever reason, something snapped inside.

"…Professor Lupin, I think that I _clearly remember_ me nearly _dying_ by the hands of those _mongrels_," Harry stated in a tone that would have made a certain egomaniac intrigued. The venom that was laced in those words was clearly evident to how much he despised them.

"I also remembered on how I was hospitalized for _weeks_, how I was told by so many people about how those _creatures_ were vile, contemptible _despicable_, and that the acts that they had committed against me for _12 God forsaken years_ were on that level, if not on the same level of atrociousness as the concentration camps during the second World War. Definitely not there in my opinion, but I think that I came pretty close at times.

I don't know about what you, or anyone else deludes themselves to think, but I and the _whole damn world_ seem to think them as nothing more than _scum_. And, to redeem me for the _living_ _Hell_ I had to endure, those _creatures_ are behind bars for many years to come."

He then leaned back on his chair, folding his hands over his lap. His eyes still held their steel gaze locked onto Lupin.

"And now, for my response for wanting me back in that _Hell incarnate_, you and whoever you plan on telling this to will find themselves to be _largely constricted_ in any sort of movement. My case was taken up by both the mundane government _and_ the ICW, with the case being set on _international news_ to some extent. They both had approved of my _new_ legal guardians, and have taken the proper measures to ensure that they _stay that way_. And to top it all off…Vernon and that howler monkey of a sister of his are both dead, _shockingly_ not of heart attacks."

And that was the truth. They had both died _mysteriously_ a few days earlier, as reported by John via cell phone. They had only investigated the bare minimum upon their duty, just so that they will uphold their law. Regardless of which, those two were probably in one of the many realms of Hell, or whatever realm of punishment that they would be sent to for all eternity.

Harry only felt a minimal amount of sadness, as he was somewhat hoping that their fellow inmates would make sure that they would feel the pain for many years. But most of that had only turned to apathy. They weren't his relatives, and he didn't even care for their existence once he was rid of them, including Dudley and Petunia. They were out of his life; that was good enough for him.

Lupin had nothing to say at the moment, still trying to digest everything that he had read and heard just then. He still looked to be very pale, trembling much like a leaf. It would seem that he was pretty much stalwart at whatever he knew of the Dursley family. Too bad that by choosing to view them as such, the man had all but ruined any preliminary chance in gaining any sort of familiarity to Harry.

Seeing as that the man was going to remain as such, Harry rose from his seat, placing an apathetic look on his face. "I fear that our time grows short, Lupin. Know that you have…pretty much met the expectations that I would see from certain crowds of people. By aligning yourself to that kind, I cannot be associated with you until you clear yourself away from the masses and see what is going on in the world today, not what is in the past.

Until then, I shall only see you as just like any other teacher in this establishment…that is, _if_ nothing of the nefarious sort were to occur towards me, _or_ the student populous as a whole…_again_."

He gave a curt nod before making a pivot, walking away from the still pale werewolf. But, in his head, he smacked his head for losing his temper. He had thought that maybe the…_passing_ of those two would kill off any sort of vindictive emotions that were clutching onto his psyche. Apparently that wasn't the case, seeing how he had reacted towards the man.

But, in all seriousness, regardless of whether Lupin had been aware of all that was going on around Harry prior to the current student year, the thought of a family friend, of which Lily and James had assured in telling the said man about how Petunia and whoever she will be with were _not_ the kind that Harry should _ever_ be associated with, would be wanting to do the _opposite_ by returning him to _them_.

It was enough for Harry to snap and lose control of his emotions. He had only been barely able to restraining himself from unleashing all hell unto the man just by sheer will. And he was sure that Caster and Saber would not have done the same upon them hearing what the man was intending to do. Saber would have beheaded him before Caster would either scorch or freeze him whatever remained to whatever Netherworld would accept him.

Lupin should be _very happy_ that Harry had ordered the aforementioned two to guard outside the room.

Now walking calmly up the Grand Staircase, Saber looked upon her comrade with a look of concern. "How do you fare, Harry? I could feel your emotions are in turmoil."

Caster held the same sentiment while rapidly nodding her head. "Uh-huh. I felt the same too."

Harry stopped once he had ascended the stairway, before the entrance to the 6th floor. A breath came in through his nose, before it was released through his mouth.

"…Lupin," Harry began, "…I don't think I could forge a proper relationship with the man. He _may_ have seemed to have the best of intentions, if that was what I had gotten from his words and expressions, but…but he thought that it would be better for me to be back with…with…with _those people_."

Fists clenched. "Just…I _know_ for a fact that mum and dad had told the man about how I should never be within the vicinity of Petunia, and whoever she somehow weds herself with, should she not change herself out of her petty prejudice. And yet…he thought the _exact opposite_, to even have the notion to have Dumbles get me back with _them_. I…I could only control myself from outright _slaying_ him right then and there.

I only berated him, giving him just only the smallest amount of information of what could be found in the newspapers and the talks of the townspeople. And, hopefully, I had planted enough seeds of my anger to sow the seeds of doubt within him. But…I do not have full confidence in that. I fear that, above all else, that Sirius Black will be the only one who has the position to earn my trust."

A hand was placed on Harry's shoulder, making him turn to look at Saber's somber face. "I know full well of the feeing, Harry. More than you could know. There have been times in my past life where I have encountered friends, comrades since the time of my youth that have gone against me for foolish ideals. But, you must remember, that for every parting, a welcoming is sure to follow. You may have lost an old family friend, but perhaps there will be one to replace him in that position, or, perhaps, someone at a better position to be even more."

"…I think you got that expression backwards, Saber," Harry commented after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm-hm. You flipped it around, Saber-chan~," Caster agreed while wearing a fox-like expression, with closed eyes and a smile that slightly reminded Harry of a cat or a weird dog of sorts.

"…my point remains the same," Saber muttered lowly, red faced due to her embarrassment.

A chuckle was released from Harry's mouth before he returned to ascending the Grand Stairs, with Caster and an ashamed Saber following in pursuit. He shook his head in merriment over the cheerful moment shared between the two, slightly at Saber's expense. She was such an ease to tease.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

"So, lil' Harrykins," one of the Weasley twins began.

"Mind telling us what you were speaking of earlier?" the other twin finished off.

Harry tried to keep his slight annoyance down at what the twins had done to get their improv meeting started. It had just been the end of the lunch period, and Harry was heading to one of the courtyards to lunge about with his Servants until his next class would come in.

Unfortunately, that was not going to be the case, given on how the Weasley twins had oh-so-rudely dragged him into one of the multiple empty classrooms. Had he not told his Servants to calm down, he was sure that they would have reacted quite differently to what had happened. As of now, Saber stood guard by the door, while Caster stood behind the twins.

Saber looked at most, neutral about the meeting, taking her duty to stand guard over the door. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be paying attention, along with adding any sort of incentives to Harry, should it be needed. Caster was of the same mind, but she just had a few ofuda prepped and ready to fire, _just in case_.

"I suppose that you would be referring to what I said during the Sorting Feast?" Harry questioned with a raised brow.

They both nodded, with George saying, "Yeah. What you said has been quite the little puzzle in our minds."

"And with us having very busy schedules," Fred led on.

"We were wondering that it would be better to have our little meeting now, since you aren't having anything better to do," the both finished at the same time.

Harry had to fight down the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "I probably should go along with this then. Very well. You were probably wondering what I met by the 'son of Prongs', am I correct?"

Again, they both nodded, to which Harry explained what he meant. "To be frank with this, I know of the Marauders and their…escapades. Quite well in fact. I mean, how could I _not_, when my late dad wouldn't stop talking about it in his journals? I should probably key it up to him being that moniker, Prongs."

"…no way," Fred muttered in disbelief.

"Well, dear brother, I think we _can_ believe this. I mean, how else has Harry-kins been able to cause so much mischief, in his own creative ways, in the past two years? I think it makes _complete sense_!" George stated.

"You're right there dear brother," Fred nodded. "Only the son of a Marauder would have the ability to cause our _loving_ teachers a certain amount of grief, even if he _weren't_ the cause of it."

"I appreciate the sentiment boys," Harry interrupted, not feeling the slightest bit of flatter from the twins-talk. "But, I think that you probably didn't bring me here _just_ to talk about my heritage…unless you have something of relation to them?"

"Ah, we do in fact have something of that," Fred happily nodded.

"A little neat trinket we picked up from Filch's confiscated cabinet," George explained.

"Took us quite a bit of time to crack, but boy, it has been a _great_ asset to us," Fred explain further.

"It's helped us in not only going to Hogsmeade when we weren't supposed to."

"Along with aiding us to lay out a good number of our pranks without being caught."

Harry hummed in pseudo-thought before asking the two of them, "You two mean the Marauder's Map?"

"Right you are Harry," the twins answered at the same time.

"_Mou, Harry-kun, these two are beginning to hurt my brain~!_" Caster complained via mental link.

Saber held the same sentiment. "_I agree. Tell them to get to the matter of this discussion._"

"_Well, if nothing, you're straight to the point, Saber_," Harry commented dryly, while looking at the piece of folded parchment that Fred had taken out.

The young teen then placed his wand on the parchment as he intoned, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry raised an eyebrow while watching the parchment unfolding itself out. And then, aged ink flowed into being, depicting the many floors of Hogwarts. He also saw the message on top of the parchment, which read, "_**Messers Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail would like to offer their beloved users welcome to the Marauder's Map, in hopes that further mischief may be caused within the confines our the great Hogwarts**_**.**"

"…_well, if anything, dad made sure to make the message sound as flamboyant as he was during his tenure,_" Harry commented to his two Servants.

He then watched as footprints began to trail around the hallways, stairs, classrooms, and all that lot with a name following them in suit, identifying whoever was walking around the area. The first one he saw was McGonagall walking around the 2nd floor hallways. And then there was Filch and his cat trudging along the 3rd floor hallway, with Snape…unsurprisingly following Malfoy around. How quaint that the damnable bastard would be tailing the ferret. He would have to be sure to file that in memory for future reference.

A thought then came across his mind. Panic rose before he squashed it thoroughly; that way, it wouldn't overcome his mental barriers and seep into his physical appearance. It wouldn't do to show them anything now. He then looked for a certain place, which didn't take long as it was the only room on the first floor that had a classroom being occupied.

There was his name, along with the Weasley twins. There was also no depiction that showed his Servants being there, with there was only a very lightly drawn ink line from his own name being placed around the general areas where they stood. A mental sigh of relief as released from Harry, before filing away that to talk and speculate later with Caster and Saber.

He then decided to comment on the map while giving a nod. "Yep. This is the very same map that my dad spoke of in his journals."

"It should. And while it has been useful to us over the past few years," George began."

"I think that we both can agree that this should be returned to the _proper_ heir to the Marauders. And besides, we've already memorized the layout of the castle and the routes of our loving professors" Fred stated.

"They never change, _ever_," Geogre explained while giving a wink. "Makes it easier to track them."

"…well, I thank you then," Harry said as he took the map from them, closing it with the command he remembered from the journals. "Mischief managed."

"Now," another thing we would like to inquire," George began again.

"What's the deal with you and Ronniekins, Hermione, and Ginerva?" Fred asked in turn. "You've been avoiding them ever since the beginning feast, you don't sit with them during meals for that matter or during classes you have with them-"

"And you seem to hold quite the insurmountable amount of anger toward them," the twins finished at the same time.

Harry had to assess himself on what to say. Since this had been sudden, he didn't have the chance to mentally prepare himself and put out a list of questions about what he had seen and thought of in concerns to that…document.

Luckily, Caster came in to help him out by saying, "_Just ask them if they feel any loyalty to Dumblydoor_."

That was a good of a start as any, so he asked the twins that in turn, though in a manner that didn't show his immense ire at the bumbling old fool.

"Well, we wouldn't feel much for him. He's done his stuff in past," George began with a light shrug.

"But really, we don't care much for him. He's a bit too barmy for us to take seriously, and his poor managing skills with Hogwarts inside and out only makes it that much harder. Dad, Bill, and Charlie feel the same way too, I believe."

"_That makes things easier, I suppose. To be safe though, Caster, Saber, do you think they are lying or telling the truth?_"

Caster answered the latter while Saber said, "_I believe that they are telling the truth. They wouldn't have given you the map if they were more aligned in Dumbledore for that matter._"

"_I guess you have a point here_," Harry conceded as he said to the twins, "Alright then. I am not sure what I can say until I have more evidence on the matter, so I'll be brief and concise about this, and will only give you what I feel you need to know…for now, unless you were to be able to counteract any sort of Legilemency and all that rot."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: Sept 3, 2004)**_

"You sure you sensed something here, Caster? The map never said anything about a secret room here," Harry asked the fox-girl Servant.

Caster merely grinned at the two of them. "Hm! I'm more than sure. I heard some of those Elves talk about it while I was passing by the kitchen earlier yesterday."

Walking up to the wall, Saber ran her gloved hand along the wall, so to examine it in her own way. She blinked a few times, before her face scrunched in concentration.

She then turned around, saying, "I…can feel…_something_ being here. It's faint, only a glimmer, but I believe that there should be a door of sorts here."

Now slightly intrigued, Harry mimics Saber's actions while trying to use Structural Analysis along the wall. He blinked, just as Saber did, before darting his eyes up and down, side to side, along the area.

"…you're right. There should be…something here."

"I know; I thought the same thing when I came here earlier today during your herb class," Caster explained. "But, after getting just a _little bit_ frustrated at not finding anything, I went to the nearest source to get some answers."

Both Harry and Saber panicked there with Saber asking, "C-c-caster! Y-you would expose yourself just like that?!"

"Oh man! Caster, I-I don't want any of them knowing! Wh-what if they were to squeal to Dumbledore, or-or to any of the students or-or teachers?!" Harry led on.

Caster merely waved off their concerns nonchalantly. "_Ma~, ma~_, no need to worry! Nothing a little of _mahout kitsune_ can do to change my appearance, and erase memories of needed! It was easy!"

"…well, if you're sure," Harry acquiesced, albeit reluctantly. "Just…just be more careful next time, alright?"

Caster beamed at her Master holding concern over her well-being. "_Hai, Goshunjin-sama~!_"

Now calm at the fact that maybe the fox-girl hadn't blown their cover, albeit her irritation at the said yokai, Saber asked, "So, _Caster_, what all did you find about this particular…spot?"

"Well~," Caster began, now adorning a pair of glasses from out of nowhere, "this particular room is called the Come-and-Go room by most f those elves, but its other label is the Room of Requirement. From what I understand, it's a room that can become any type of room that a person _requires_, hence the name. Want another library? You'll get one! Want a place to practice the more _destructive_ spells? Why not! Want a room where me and Harry-kun can commit ourselves to our eternal love? Then I say it shall be-"

"Okay Caster!" Saber cut in. "I believe we get what you're saying. _Please_ refrain yourself from saying _anything else_."

After having a small difficulty in hiding his embarrassment for a short bit, Harry asks Caster, "So, C-caster, how do we exactly get into the Room of Requirement?"

"It's actually quite simple!" Caster answered chirpily, before she began walking around the hallway. "I've tried this out before earlier, and it actually works!"

Caster than went silent as she walked in a brisk pace around the hallway. The other two occupants in the hallway merely eyed the Servant, waiting for whatever was to come. Saber was apprehensive, of course, and looked ready to change into her armor and pull out her sword. Let it be known though that it was not just for the fact that she wanted to smack Caster over the head once they got into the Room of Requirement. She was of course not one of such petty vices.

A few minutes of silence passed, with only the clatter of Caster's sandals clocking on the stone floor reverberating around the hallway. Harry noted that Saber was still a bit tense, but he was just beginning to lose a bit of patience. He would have made to ask the Servant on what was taking so long, until he noticed a door appearing in front of him. It was slow, but there was surely a door coming into being from what would seem to be literally within the wall.

He blinked, not too sure on what to make of the sight before him. "…Saber, you're seeing this, right?"

The blonde girl nodded in turn. "Indeed. I've seen some strange things before. I could say this might be counted as a part of that list."

Taking notice of what they were talking about, Caster looks at the now solidified door, before pouting. "Mou~! I wanted it to be a Japanese door! Not this big, ugly, dull, thing!"

"I'm sure that it could accommodate you somehow, Caster," Harry waved off as he walked to the door, and feeling it up once he approached it.

"…it feels real alright. What you would expect from one of the bigger doors in this castle," Harry examined before he did a quick Structural Analysis. "Hmm, it has all the right makings of a door, but I can still feel that…link to it. Like, its magical and all that. It's real too, but…it feels like it's-I don't know-just _there_."

"Wait 'til you see the inside of it then!" Caster intoned before pulling the door open. "Come on!"

"…Harry, I am not too sure about this," Saber commented, wearing an expression laced with apprehension. "This seems all too convenient for us."

"What choice do we have though? Caster did say that this would provide the best spot for our lessons, on both Caster's _and_ yours," Harry pointed out before walking in. "In any matter, I trust Caster, just as much as I trust you. I highly doubt that she would have even told us about it if she didn't think it would be of good use to us."

He then waved the Servant of the sword on in. "Come on. I'm actually intrigued by this."

Saber remained still for a little bit as she watched Harry walk on into the room. She blinked, processing fully on what she heard.

"…trust?" she asked to herself in a soft tone. A gloved hand clenched as she placed it before her chest. "I know that as a Master, he should trust his Servant, but…how Harry said it…he meant to be…more than just a Master trusting his Servant. Just…_why_?

I'm nothing more than a failure of a knight, let alone king. I couldn't trust my own knights, let alone the kingdom about the truth of myself, among mountains upon mountains of burdens: burdens that I had to carry. I shouldn't be put upon Harry's…trust. I…I don't think that I can be placed with it. He deserves better…_much better_."

She sighed, with a bitter smile forming across her lips. "Look at me, wallowing in the depths of my own failures from ages long past. Heh, Mordred would have quite the bit of a time with it."

She then shook her head about. "No, I cannot allow myself to fall. Perhaps I may have the chance to right the wrongs I have committed, and let someone take my place as king. Someday, yes, but as of now, I will have to focus on the today…for his sake, at the least."

After taking a breath to calm herself, Saber then walked on into the Room of Requirement, closing it behind at her wake. While she tried to put up a façade for her comrades, what she did not know was that Harry had been listening in on accident though he had only caught small parts of it.

He had to move out of the way as soon as her monologue was finished, so as to not disturb her. A look of concern was on his face as he watched Saber walk in, wearing that fake smile. He tried to brush it off with one of his own, but he couldn't get what was said and how she looked just a few minutes ago. It was…very difficult to see what he had considered to be a very strong person to look so…so…_so vulnerable_.

_Perhaps it has something to do with her past_, Harry surmised in his thoughts while he watched Saber observe the room, with Caster providing a small amount of commentary on the layout of the room. _I know that the name Mordred goes in line with the Arthurian legends. But, to refer as that person with such a melancholy, yet, familiar tone only means that Saber was probably familiar with him. But, how could that be? …I guess I'll have to wait until those dreams elaborate on the matter._

"So, Harry-kun," Caster called out, bringing the said teen out of his thoughts, "what do ya think? Pretty cool place, ne?"

"Without a doubt there, Caster," Harry agreed with a nod. "There's just so much potential here. Hell, with how this is set up, it is practically using…the 2nd Magic, to help out, am I right?"

"Well~," Caster hummed in thought, "close, but not really. I think it's more of a….._eto_, a combination of various True Magicks. A bit of 2nd and 3rd, really. It's there, but not really. Pretty close though."

"So, Caster," Saber called out from the library portion of the room, "what exactly does it take for the room to transform into…well, this?"

"Elementary, my dear Saber," Caster explained while somehow blowing smoke out of a pipe, which had again popped out of nowhere, making Harry raise an eyebrow. "The process is quite simple. You just walk around the hall while thinking of what you want in your head, or out loud. Personally, doing the latter just makes you just a _tad bit_ insane. Anyway, you think what you want, and Presto~! You got yourself the room you've been wanting~, with all sorts of items included too~!"

"That's probably why you say a bit of 3rd Magic. The room caters to what you want by the materialization of not only the rom itself, but also whatever else is needed for the room, like this library, the materials, that table with those scrolls and ofuda, the training arena complete with swords and dummies."

"Yep!" Caster nodded, "while it's not a _direct_ materialization of the objects. I think that this particular room takes the objects from its _secondary_ form, of which I've connect to our Workshop."

"Secondary? What do you mean?" Saber asked as she walked on over to the two.

"Well, going over here~," Caster called as she pulled both Saber and Harry over to a lone door at one end of the library portion of the room, "another thing about this room. Anything that is lost, over the _many years_ this castle has stood, to today is gathered and placed here. Take a look!"

She then opened the door widely, while gliding her arm in a dramatic presentation-like manner. Upon entering the room, both Saber and Harry were wide eyed at the sheer multitude of items, piled upon one and another, just gathering dust.

"…I can see why there is so much stuff in the other room," Harry commented after a few minutes of silence had passed. "The fact that we probably haven't even _begun_ to use only a small portion of this room's resources is just…wow."

"And you say that all of this has been building up since this castle has been erected?" Saber asked, to which Caster answered with a nod.

"Hai! Took me a while to even _get_ this set up to how exactly I wanted, but I think that this will be suited to our needs!" Caster stated while giving the two a thumbs-up. "And now, we can resume our lessons!"

"Yes. That we can," Saber intoned in agreement.

"…then, let's start with Caster," Harry said before turning to Saber. "We will start again tomorrow on your stuff. Will that be fine?"

"It will do for now," Saber nodded before walking off to the training arena. "I will see myself about the weapons here, and maybe practice against these…dummies, and maybe explore that other room too."

"_YATTA~_!" Caster cheered with exuberance. "And I know exactly where to kick things off too!"

"…somehow, I find myself not all that surprised," Harry shrugged. "So, what do you got for me?"

"Well~," Caster began as she threw down a book onto a table, "today, I think we'll try a hand at finding your affinities."

"Affinities? You mean something that I'm more keen to be better at?"

"Pretty much. Like on how these wizards and witches are good at potion making, or that charm work, o that transfigu-whatever," Caster stated while she rolled her wrist around, pretty much not caring about those subjects, "Magus tend to have affinities that are aligned to their proper Thaumaturgical prowess. Like for me, I'm proficient in Japanese Witchcraft, with my own brand of _mahou kitsune_, and some Shinto techniques.

Affinities can also align you to certain elements, from the basic elements to even the more complex and ambiguous. But, due to my _special~ heritage~_, I'm a _tad_ bit different than the standard Magus."

"Is this why you had me study those various elements then?" Harry questioned.

"Hai! We're gonna be finding out which ones you're gonna be better at using! While knowing these will help, it doesn't mean that you should slack off of learning the other ones whenever you can, 'kay?"

A thought then occurred to Harry, leading him to ask, "But, what about my Origin? Shouldn't we learn about that as well?"

That had earned him a hug from the ever excited girl, along with the incoming blush on Harry's face. "Yosh, it would seem that my teaching has done you good!"

She then released him as she explained, "Yes, you _should_ learn about your Origin…which is why I have prepared a ritual for leaning _both_ tonight!"

"You serious?" Harry asked incredulously. "You know that the last time we tried to do this was when you had me drink the _vile potion_ before trying out some of those spells. Caster, I was out _for days_!"

"Details, details! And that was to activate your Magic Circuits. We _kinda_ had to do that before anything."

"It was still bloody awful."

"_Now then~_," Caster led on, changing topics, "what we are doing first should be the easier of the two. If you would step over here please~?"

She then guided Harry over to another part of the library, that had the floor decorated with an elaborate array of runes overlaid by candles, ofuda, some jewels and other stuff.

"This ritual is something that we all did back in my day! I'm not sure on what other Magus do today, but I still think my method is the tried-and-true method in finding ones affinities. Essentially, you are going to be concentrating prana at the centrifuge rune at the center, which will in turn lead the stored energy to the select symbol or object that best represents you and your preferred Thauaturgical affixations. And at wherever the energy glows, the brighter the glow gets; and the brighter it is, the better you are aligned in that specific element or affinity."

"…um, Caster, I've noticed that some of the objects are a bit…weird," Harry stated as he looked around the runic circle, before pointing out one object. "Like that sword for example. People can have an affinity to swords?"

"You would be surprised over what affinities your Magecraft will be aligned to, Harry-kun," Caster replied simply before waving her arm to the side. "Now, if you would stand at the center of the circle, we may begin."

Once seeing no point in arguing there, Harry walks over to the center of the circle. He then looked around the area, eying two specific circles that looked big enough to fit his hands. Just to check if that were so, Harry placed his hands just above the two circle, seeing that they do fit into the circle.

"So, how do I begin?"

"Like what you were doing just now, Harry-kun, just place your hands in those two circles. And then, you pull out _all~_ the prana from the wazoo!"

"…_all_ that I can get? From _all my circuits_?" Harry asked slowly, as if he was now not fully sure about this ritual.

Caster nodded resolutely. "Hai. All that you can pull out. You need to use _all_ 64 of your circuits, _all_ 630 units of prana, and, if you could, _all_ that you can muster out of your Magic Core. We'll need _everything_ that we can get for this ritual."

A look of pure panic struck Harry's face. "A-al-_all of that_?! Caster, I hadn't even _thought_ of combining both prana _and_ magic from my core! I don't think that my body can take it!"

"It's fine Harry-kun. I have faith in you," Caster replied in a comforting manner.

"…" Harry said nothing as he stared into Caster's golden pupils. Fists were clenched as he thought on possible counter arguments against such a method. But nothing concrete could come up.

"…Harry-kun, remember what I said," Caster stated in a soft tone, "_majikku no ude no naka ni aru to suru to, shinigami o saibansho ni suru tame no shudan._ There _will_ be times when you will have to do things that you are very much afraid of, let alone be against in doing. But, to be a good Magus, you _must_ have the mind of a Magus. You can be afraid of what _will_ come, but you cannot be afraid if what _may_ come.

You have to step forward, and be sure to give the Shinigami a _good kick_ down there when you see it before coming back, only for you to do so again. And even if you _think_ that you may fail, I have a good number of fail safes set up to help you out. _Plus_, the Shinigami owes me a few favors. I'm _sure_ it wouldn't mind me teasing him a bit, ne?"

Well, Harry had to hand it to her. Caster really did know how to put her words into boosting Harry's confidence, though he was not sure that it was increasing his trepidation toward her and her past. He had to wonder just what she meant by a death god owing her a few favors, but that would be for later.

But, he conceded to her words, taking in thought that this was indeed the path he had chosen. He _had_ to have the mind of a Magus, so that not only will he survive, but by the sides of both Caster and Saber. Whether for kinship or something more was something he still had to figure out.

Fists were clenched again, but this time, in concentration. The mind trigger he had set for himself had then set itself, before going off. His circuits came to life, all 64 of them. Resistance immediately butts in, bringing in pain to rebuff him from using this much prana. But, he was not one to give in that easily.

Prana then flowed into the armlet Mystic Codes, which in turn led to them glowing a bit. More resistance was met. Harry pushed more in. Resistance came back again. Harry retaliated again. This led to the growling light showing from the armlets that only grew brighter and brighter and brighter and even _brighter_.

Next, Harry called from within himself, to pull out the magic from his core. How it had survived the activation of his circuits, he wasn't sure. But after that had occurred, harry had found that he had even more potency in his Wizardcraft spellcasting than ever before. Even the wandless spells he had done in the past had more power to them, given how he had torched a good number of trees and had obliterated some boulders when he was out practicing at the outskirts of Potter Manor.

But, with the potency, came the difficulty to control them again. While being back to square one on those skills had really bummed him out for some reason, he had found out later on that some of the bastardized wandless spells he had made up could be made into spells of his own work, as part of his magecraft, or, even better, to be keyed in the gradual betterment of other sorts of spells. He would just have to find the right application for them before even beginning to attempt to do so.

Going back to the story, magic came into being from within his core upon being called forth. A similar trigger was set off, one of a water droplet bursting upon contact with any sort of surface. He could feel of his magic mixing with prana, which was met with immediate resistance, more so than he had ever encountered before. Pain was there too, and lots of it.

Harry cried out due to the sudden surge of agony, but had willed himself to move on, to push on. Long, excruciatingly long minutes have passed, before Harry could feel that he was at the limit of the build-up of both prana and pure magic. It had to be released soon. And he would do so buy first placing his hands in the middle of the centrifuge runic circles, and pressing all of the collected energies into the array.

"_Yosh~!_ Now, we're getting somewhere!" Caster cheered loudly before observing the runic circle with great scrutiny. "Just keep it up like that, and we'll be done in no time!"

"Tch" Harry grunted as he continued channeling his energies into the array. "Easy for you to say – urgh – Caster! You're not the one doing this!"

"Details, details!"

And so, the ritual continued on like this, with Harry being in an extreme amount of pain, while somehow managing to go forth and channel all of the gathered energies into the array. Caster was also making her observations of certain spots, taking notes on a scroll that she had pulled from her desk. She was also giving her own bouts of cheering Harry on again and again, which only did so much to Harry's confidence in both himself as a Magus, and as a human being.

Minutes passed by slowly, with Harry growing more and more tired by the minute. The draining effect due to his channeling was coming and taking him by the proverbial horns. Saber, who had noticed this upon seeing what they were doing, and was very vocal about it.

"CASTER! What the hell are you having Harry do?!" she screamed.

"Finding his affinities? Why?" Caster asked nonchalantly while jotting down some notes.

The angered Servant merely pointed at her Master's poor conditioned state. "_Clearly_, you do not see how tired he is! Do you _not_ have enough notes to go by?!"

A few minutes of silence passed, save for the scribbling of Caster and the pain filled grunts out of Harry's mouth.

"I-it's fine, Saber!" Harry called out, albeit it was very weak and very unconvincing.

"_**NO!**_ Enough is enough, Harry! End this ritual now, or I shall end it for you!"

"There is no need to be so pushy, Saber. I just finished getting what I needed," Caster answered. "I could've used _just_ a few more minutes, but I can make something with this."

Once hearing that, Harry immediately halts all actions, thereby ending the ritual in turn. He would have made to get up, only to assure Saber that he was fine. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be so, as Harry once again got acquainted with the hard, cold, stone floor.

"_**OOF!**_"

"Harry, are you alright?!" Saber called as she rushed to his side.

What she got was a chuckle filled with pain, as Harry looked into Saber's green eyes with his own. "…heh, never been better, Saber. Trust me, this is not the worst I've been."

"Clearly," Saber retorted dryly, before switching to a more stern tone. "But, nevertheless, what you had done was _largely_ unnecessary. Surely, you could have Caster do a different method in finding whatever it is about you?"

"Trust me when I say this, I would have done it in a heartbeat had there been a better method than this," Caster supplied softly as she walked over. "But, going by what I know, this is actually the _safer_ method than the other ones that I am aware of. I wasn't able to find another method through other channels due to time constraints, so I had to make do with what I got."

"Maybe you should have tried harder then," Saber rebuked harshly. "Clearly, you were clever enough to get information out of an elf. What say to you not being able to do so earlier to a Magus?"

"…eh heh, the thought never really came across my mind?" Caster admitted sheepishly.

Saber's face met her palm, which led to her giving a sigh. "Caster. You worry me greatly about your intentions towards Harry."

"If I could interrupt here," Harry managed to call out, "but I'm still on the ground here. Perhaps someone could get me some water? Anything?"

"I-I'll get it, Harry-kun," Caster stuttered before dashing off.

"A-allow me, Harry," an equally embarrassed Saber ordered as she heaved Harry up onto her body, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I shall guide you to the table."

While he was being guided to there, Harry gave out a weak chuckle. "You know, I think that you carrying me to places after my lessons are becoming a common occurrence than it should be. Shows just how far below I am compared to you and Caster."

"Nonsense, Harry. You sell yourself short," Saber admonished lightly. "While I am not happy at you for doing such a foolish ritual without fully knowing the consequences, albeit I key it to Caster not supplying the proper information prior, I applaud you for your tenacity in wanting to go on and learn more about yourself and your magicks. And this does not count about you _still_ wanting to learn from me about swordplay. Truly, you are beyond remarkable. _Never_ tell yourself otherwise."

_Maybe you should take that and apply it to yourself_, Harry rebutted inwardly.

He then winced in pain as he was placed on a bed that was conveniently placed in thee near vicinity of Caster's table and whiteboard set up. Caster then came back to them with a bttle of water and a potion in each her hands.

"_Gomene_, Harry-kun, for having you go through that. Again, had I known there was another way, I'd have you take it in a heartbeat," Caster apologized in a submissive tone before holding out the two objects. "Here, drink the potion first. It should help restore your body's functions a bit, while loosening up whatever strain you've caused to your circuits and magic core."

"Thank you – urgh – Caster," Harry thanked before downing the potion. "And-and, don't worry about it. I know that you would have me do something other than that ritual, if the opportunity were given. In fact, in light of that _excruciatingly_ enlightening experience, I think that I have something that I can do as a Magus."

Caster was of course happy that Harry had already forgiven her for her wrong, but couldn't keep down the budding curiosity rising in her chest, she tilted her head to the side, to show her, with one of her hears being slightly bent down. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as you said to me before in the past, all major Magus clans function by whatever sort of Magecraft that they excel at to a degree that would earn them their place in the Magus hierarchy. With what I had to do today, and _how_ I did it, it got me thinking on what all else I could with such a concept."

Harry then rambled on about where he was going at. "I mean, this could serve as a way to improve the potency, efficiency, and all sorts of other qualities to God knows the amount of spells! The fact that I can combine prana that I generated with the pure mana emitted from my core can led to _so many possibilities_, notwithstanding the possible merging of toady's traditional Magecraft with the Wizardcraft here in the UK!"

"H-harry? Are you alright?" Saber asked with trepidation.

"Oh, I'm still sore as hell, Saber. I'll be sure to take my sleeping tonight with great pleasure," Harry answered excitedly. "It's just, me figuring this out has got me all excited now! I really _can't wait_ until I can start the research for it!"

"Hm-hm~. I think that Harry-kun's got more out of this than I figured," Caster chuckled in good humor while she watched her Master go on and on about the possible spells he could try first, with Saber trying to play Devil's Advocate on some of the scenarios he was laying out. She then turned her eyes toward the scroll in her arms.

"…but, I think that we will have to work out the kinks in your first before you do anything major. To have an affinity to _these_ kinds of elements is just…I wouldn't know where to begin."

"A small affinity to wind and water, with a slightly better attuning to my Witchcraft, which I wasn't expecting really to start things off," Caster muttered lowly. "And _then_ we get to the meat, with Harry-kun having the same amount of alignment to the earth as my witchcraft. And finally, there is that…_really_ high alignment to fire, right before we get to the two major ones that have shown the highest amount of reactions: Ether and…something else. I don't remember what I put in there exactly but…it isn't something like Shadow, but, something like it…but _what_?"

Silence reigned around her area before a chuckle was given. "Hm-hm~! I think we got Harry-kun's got his work cut out for him!"

She then walked back to her Master and fellow Servant, to give the run down on the results of the ritual. They would surely be interested in it, for sure.

And beyond anyone's knowledge, at the realm known as the Kaleidoscope, Zelretch look thoroughly amused at what he had witnessed. He had decide out of a pure random whim to check up on his little entertainment project. And lo and behold did he find that little treasure room at that castle. It was something he would have to personally look into whenever he had the time…or the effort to do such a task at that matter. And then there was that ritual…while seeing the boy suffer through brought nothing to his feelings, given his nature, he was thoroughly intrigued by the exact details of the ritual.

While not as redundant as the Modern Magus' way to finding one's affinities, he had felt hat maybe he could just add a _little something special_ into the mix. He was not sure what would the outcome of it be, whether it would lead to the runic array failing epically, leading to a massive explosion that would have taken out a good portion of the castle, the runic array to not function at all, or some totally random affect.

Even he himself was not fully expecting to see that the Servant prepping the ritual had used one of the _items_ he had _dropped_ as a catalyst. But, hat catalyst had certainly brought in results, leading Zelretch to see the boy being aligned to something…_very intriguing_. Perhaps this boy was indeed worth the effort to keep an eye on for a while now.

Surely seeing him discover that particular element, and figure out how to use it would surely be entertaining, regardless of how the boy would use it. He was sure that it would still be a…congenial experience for him to keep tabs on, indeed so.

_**Translations:**_

_Majikku no ude no naka ni aru to suru to, shinigami o saibansho ni suru tame no shudan._ – To be in the arms of Magic is to court with the Shinigami.

_**Basically, this is a play on Kiritsugu's words in F/SN, in context with how someone like Caster, concerning her true identity and history, would describe it.**_

_**AN:**_

**And that is a wrap folks. The plot thickens as many things begin to come into being.**

**Now, for starters, I would like to thank everyone who had not only read the previous chapter, but had also given their input about my rant. I was wrong at some points in my arguments, which again, I thank my readers kindly for pointing out, as well as for anything really. Please, continue to do so, so that I will be able to provide you with a good piece of fiction for you to enjoy.**

**Now, let's get the lowdown on what Harry has as of this moment. Know that Harry has 64 Magic Circuits, and going with he fact that a normal Magus has 25 units of Prana in concerns to Od level, he has an Od level of 648 units of prana, and a maximum output of 1728 units of prana to boot him up, which gives him about 27 units of prana per circuit. This is all that he will have for the duration of the story, so no him receiving a Magic Crest of sorts. This is all him, keying in the fact that his Magic Core that he has had since birth, due to the UK's Wizardry being made differently than Magic Circuits, giving him a good amount of boost. There are also other key factors that have yet to be held accounted for, so be patient on that. His affinities are also being held into account by those factors, and yes, to me, I think that with the way that I am implementing them can be seen as plausible…if done right, which I hope I have.**

**And also, due to him activating his circuits, it has messed up his control over the wandless bastardized spells he had made prior to coming to Hogwarts. Now, they are just uncontrollable cannons, ready to be fired at a moment's notice. Now Harry will have to re-work his skill set from scratch. And this is not including the fact that Harry will now be researching on something that he may think he has discovered the use of, the combination of prana generated from Magic Circuits, and the pure magical energy generated from a UK Wizard's Magic Core.**

**I believe this is where some flags are going to be raised, so allow let me explain. From my understanding, as J.K. Rowling's magic folk generate magic differently, I will have to accommodate on what exactly is used by them in order for their magic to work, so that I may align it to Nasuverse Magecraft. Basically, my theory, for starters, is that a wizard's Magic Core is NOT like Saber's, as they are generated naturally, NOT through having the blood of a Dragon in them. (Tangent: Can anyone see the possibility that Saber could be a Dragonborn from Skyrim based on that fact?) From what I see, is that a Magic Core is sort of a pseudo-battery of sorts that makes itself into a bastardized plant. While it grows when a person grows, so does the core. And the core itself generates a different type of prana, if you will, due to its unique nature.**

**However, it in turn becomes even more unique, if not mutated due to the inbreeding that the Rowling Wizards have done for centuries. However, Rowling Wizards find that they are only able to conduct any sort of magic only through certain conduits, ala wands, or staves if you're that kind of person. However, due to this being mutated, somehow it in turn led to have not that much of a resistance from Gaea or any of the Types like normal Magus' would, leading them to perform feats that Magus' would perceive to be close to True Magicks, such as Transfiguration and Apparition, but only through the use of wands or staves. Not too sure if they could use anything else, according to HP lore.**

**Now, Harry, due to certain key factors in his body, has the possibility to combine these two energies, for who knows what kind of results. This will be the main focus of Harry's life as a magus, as will his future offspring. I also plan on the full researching of this on Harry's side to be mostly filled with explosions and failures, at the beginnings of each project, as that sort of thing has **_**never**_** been done before, until now. He is practically going blindfolded into new territory with the help of Caster putting in some fail safes on any of Harry's experiments should it be needed.**

**And also, as to Harry learning Caster's Witchcraft, since Harry has a small affinity, even going by the fact that I had bullshitted that part as I couldn't come up with anything better, to that particular craft, he will be learning only what he feels is necessary, like some talisman making, along with some ofuda for traps or whatever. After all, Caster-magic belongs to Caster. Harry's got his own shit to take care of.**

**I…think that covers on the explanation side of things. And of course, other stuff had happened. Like with this mystery element that Harry seems to be aligned with. This will be further explored further on down into 3****rd**** year. If you have an inkling as to what it may be, please feel free to put your guesses where they may be.**

**And then there are also the interactions between Harry and the Weasley Twins and Lupin. The twins are going to be siding with Harry on the course of things against Dumbledore (**_**Gee**_**, who would've thought?) On the large scope of things, there won't be much interaction between the two of them, unless either Harry would want to try a hand at pranking someone, or to have another contact for gathering information when he can't contact Tracey. Surely, what with how the Twins practically memorized the Hogwarts staffers' patterns in their patrols, along with God knows how many secret passageways and what not, that they could be **_**excellent**_** espionage members.**

**Now, the issue with Lupin. In this verse, he's been brought up more on Dumbledore's side than in canon, **_**I believe**_**, so he's got a good amount of hero worshipping going on. Along with that, he's also got this delusional mindset that the Dursleys' are the **_**nice**_** sort of people. And of course, once finding out that things are **_**not**_** as Dumbledore said it would, he was going to take it upon himself to have Dumbledore sort this 'mess' out and get Harry back to the Dursleys'. Now, I don't know about you, but if someone, especially someone whose parents had considered being a **_**close friend**_** to, would actually **_**want**_** to put me back in an abusive home where the possibility of me dying by God knows what is in the higher percentage, **_**after the fact**_** that I have shown evidence in respected newspaper, along with an **_**awful amount**_** off firsthand experience in said Hell incarnate, I'd be downright **_**murderous**_**. Harry's reaction was a **_**LOT**_** tamer than it could have been. Imagine how Caster and Saber would have reacted to it, had they been in the room. Let's just say that Harry isn't going to be learning the Patronus Charm from him anytime soon, especially since he's got a **_**much**_** more effective set of spells/allies that can kill, instead of repel Dementors.**

**Alright, I think that I've done some more characterization too on both Caster's and Saber's part, and I hope I'm doing them justice on their characters. Saber needs to have more lamenting moments about her past, along with her desire for Camelot. I think that this will lead to a good conflict between what Saber wants and what is **_**actually**_** good for both her **_**and**_** her legend as a whole; which will in turn to a heartwarming moment between Harry and Saber. I will also be trying to humanize Caster, per say, a bit more, given the fact that she didn't fully think through on that ritual. To be frank, I'm just trying to give them faults in their character. Faults are nice, I believe.**

**On a last note, I am going to be going Rowling-based magic Wizardcraft. Makes it **_**much**_** easier for me to say than in the other ways. If it hasn't been coined yet, I'm calling it…or unless someone else gives me a better name. That was honestly the best that I could come up with.**

**I believe that I have said my case. So, ****as always, please leave a review for me to see and take into account. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, please leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**

**PS: Next time, more interactions between Harry and students, as well as the first Hogsmeade visit! Who knows what may come out of it? Knowing my mind, after it being infected with the cesspool that is The Beast's Lair, who knows? Oh well back to the lair for more **_**intellectual**_** conversations with these **_**stimulating**_** people.**

**PPS: i changed a bit in what Harry's got. I was going with the heat of the moment and had accidentally typed in the wrong numbers.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TYPE MOON FRANCHISE OR THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE! If I did, I would have done a much better anime version of Tsukihime and have done at least one crossover between that and the Fate series, a more serious one mind you. With the Harry Potter franchise, I would be rich and swimming in money. From all of the money I made off of all of you. And Harry would have ended up with someone different other than Ginny. Just my personal preference._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Spells, techniques, etc. – Ultima!

Ch 7: A Day at Hogsmeade

"_So, if we are to go by your suggestions, ******, then we can expect an increase in our local income?"_

"_Hm-hm~! Just about it, Goshunjin-sama!"_

"_I see. Very well. Now, before we go on, I must thank you again for assistance in maintaining my economics. Truly, you are looks aren't just the single thing I take in upon each day."_

"_Munya~! Oh, you~!"_

"_No, truly, I thank you for everything that you have done. Are you sure that you are merely a traveler?"_

"_Hai. I have been traveling for as long as I can remember."_

"_Then…perhaps you could stay here? And act as one of my advisors? The Gods above surely would agree with such a thing."_

"_Eto~, I don't know. I'm not sure that I am cut out for such a lifestyle with Goshunjin-sama."_

"_Please, I insist. Not only has your advisory aided me and those I govern, but I feel that the area around and beyond has become…lighter. It's as if you are a gift from Amaterasu-sama herself to brighten up the day."_

"_Eh heh-heh heh~, do you really think so?"_

"_I know so. I have no sense of doubt within my being to sway me from my decision, thoughts, and feelings toward this."_

"…_alright. I'll do it. I'll stay here and help you."_

"_Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu! Arigatou!"_

"_Mou~, it's fine~! Don't worry about it~!" the young woman proclaimed._

_The young woman, with pink hair and eyes of a kitsune, merely bowed to the retired man. "Just leave everything to me, Tama-"_

_**(Date: Sept 3, 2004)**_

"Again, Harry. This time, keep your posture held upright _before_ you make your strike."

"Ergh, that's a bit hard to do Saber. I've been doing this thing exercise for, oh I don't know, _2 and a half hours straight_. It's a wonder that my arms are able to function in their current condition, even _after_ that spar!"

"Surely, Harry. When I was at your stage, I had already begun learning the other steps _and_ fighting on horses."

"That's because you're bloody _Saber_, for heaven's sake. I'd imagine that you were trained since you were in your _nappies_."

"'Twas at a later date in actuality, but that is a moot point. I will not reiterate any further Harry. Do it, again."

"…fine," Harry groaned as he readied his body into the proper posture to swing the training sword. It should be noted that he was taking a lot longer than Saber liked, due to his arms screaming in pain.

While that was happening, a certain Kitsune-girl was sitting at a slightly charred, yet still standing desk that was _conveniently_ next to Harry's. The said desk was littered with scrolls, tomes, and books about certain things, normally regarding elements and affinities.

Caster had been hard at work since the ritual on finding Harry's affinities was a success. Reason being? She couldn't for the life of her figure out what in the name of her creator the mystery affinity was. She couldn't remember what she put in that specific spot in the rune diagram, nor could she find anything from what Harry felt in relation to stories, theories, and such.

It was _really_ frustrating for the girl.

Alas, all was not lost. After all, she had been able to have her Master learn his Origin just yesterday. The method as to how that was done would forever _not_ be mentioned again by anyone, _especially Caster_. What the foolish young teen didn't know was that Caster had somehow managed to snap a few pictures of the reason why the ritual was never to be mentioned for all of time.

Caster now had material for her more…_womanly_ needs, once her hormones finally kick in. She is just that kind of…person.

"_Munya~_, still not a single _thing_ about that element!" Caster complained after setting another tome down onto her desk with a loud thump.

"Seriously, how _hard_ is it to find the meaning of one, _teensy wittle_ element? I have _practically_ gone through the entire _damn_ library on the subject in both the official library _and_ in that room, and _still_ haven't gained single inch in progress!"

A sigh was given as she leaned back into her chair with a hand daintily pressed against her forehead. "…guess that means I'll just have to consult with my own library, _ne_?"

"GRRAH!" Harry shouted as he repeated the exercise yet again, this time with a few extra steps that he improvised.

"…there," he panted, dropping his sword with a loud clang. "I…hope that you're happy. Now, if you…don't mind, I'm…gonna take a bath. Make that a nice…_hot_ shower instead."

"You did great, Harry," Saber congratulated with a small smile that gave a hint of proudness to it, not that the hot, sweaty, and slightly temperamental teen could hear it in her tone. "Very well indeed. That was an excellent attack. I believe that you've indeed grossed yourself some deserved rest. I shall give you a full elaboration on the subject once you return."

The response she got was an incoherent grunt. Her response in turn was a light chuckle full of merriment.

She then walked on over to her fellow Servant. A brow was raised as she observed the girl lean back on her chair, wearing a contemplative expression. From pure observation, she could very well see that she was still investigating their Master's mystery affinity. And since there seemed to be nothing of that sort happening as of the current moment, she could infer that things weren't turning up as well as she had hoped.

"I take it that you did not fare well in your studies, Caster?" Saber asked calmly.

What she got was a sigh from Caster. "_Hai_. Got close, but what I got here only goes so much. It's like these damn Wizardcraft users don't really care about their affinities for one, so finding any material on the subject was…_difficult_. And what I got was just _barely_ scraping the surface of what I've already covered with Harry-kun.

And the ones that got close to it were a bit too…opposite, in what I was going for. Necromancy and other magicks in relation to that are just…_ugh_."

Caster scrunched up her face in distaste. "If such things had existed in my time, Ama-okaa-san would have thrown a fit! And I don't even want to get start on the other Kami's."

Saber's eyebrow rose just a bit at that piece of information, before she would file it for later. It didn't make much sense to her at the moment since her life was surrounded by those of the Christianity faith, save for herself due to being raised by that damnable magus half her life. But, perhaps she would understand it a bit more upon proper investigation during on the subject while Harry would be keeping Caster occupied.

She would just have to brave through her ignorance at using…computers. At least she and Caster were getting better at using the strange contraptions, though she feared for those types of magi who would be technological inert so bad that a single touch would destroy. Hopefully one wouldn't come near so soon, as it was indeed a good source of information…and entertainment to some degree.

Somewhere around Japan, a teenage girl sneezed. The effect had caused the jewels that she was infusing with her prana to be misconstrued and faulty, leading them to crumble into dust. The swearing that followed could be heard around the manor.

Back at Hogwarts, Saber had decided that she just wouldn't speak to Harry and Caster about her watching those animal programs. They were just too interesting to watch, especially if they were showcasing lions. Heh, silly Saber. Harry already knew from looking at his browser history a while back and had found it cute.

"I'm back!" Harry called as he walked back into the Workshop. He had changed his clothing due to him just finished showering. His hair was still wet, which only made it messier, but he wouldn't bother at another attempt in taming the thing.

He saw the mess that was Caster's desk, which led to him asking the girl, "Still looking up that element?"

A groan was the response he got. Saber then took the lead to elaborate.

"Caster has indeed been continuing her research but has yet to come up with anything. She had also suggested at returning to a vault of sorts, probably from when she was alive."

"All the way in Japan? Don't you think that someone would have found it by now? Or wouldn't the place have been destroyed by nature?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Nu-uh," Caster answered as she stood up, stretching her arms. The movement had of course moved certain assets, much to Harry's unknown pleasure. "I sealed it up nice and tight before…certain things happened. No one would have been able to find it then, nor would they now."

Caster then closed her eyes while her mouth curved into a weird looking smile. It reminded him of a cat for some reason. "And to be honest, I could just utilize the runic circle I had set up to get there."

"You mean that we wouldn't have to fly there or anything? Is it like a beacon to put us at your vault?"

Caster blinked. Silence reigned in the room before she tilted her head in thought. That did not give Harry much confidence in whatever her answer would be.

Saber shared the sentiment. "Perhaps we should hold off any trips before you are sure of your work, Caster."

She then turned to Harry. "And you should focus more on what you know for the meantime until we have a much safer way of getting to Caster's vault. You knowing your…Origin, as you both called it, should be of great aid in your advancement."

Harry nodded in agreement. His Origin was something he had only discovered recently through a more painless ritual Caster had wrought. It all boiled to a simple word: Will. While only useless at first glance, Harry was able to at least get a somewhat basic philosophical understanding of it.

In order for anything related to his Thaumaturgy to work, he would need to have the Will for it. If he needed to levitate something, he needed the Will for it to float. If he needed to use a spell to burn or purify something, like he did during that encounter with the Dementors, he needed the Will to conjure those elements.

To go a bit further into it, if he put the Will into it, he could intensify the power of his spellwork for greater effect. He could probably apply it to his physical combat if the need were to arise.

So, basically, should he want to do anything, all he needed was the Will to do it. He could do it half-heartedly; it just would only be a fraction of what it could do. But, when it would come down to it, he couldn't falter, hesitate, or have any sort of doubt. If need be, he would even need to garner up the Will to even kill an enemy.

That was something that he had to get used to once it came to mind. While he had killed only two times, they were only out of necessity; for survival mostly. Now, when he would be in a fight, he would have to not only fight for survival. He would have to fight for the kill. His magic wouldn't settle for anything less.

_I'm going to feel incredibly sick when that time comes_, he thought to himself at the time.

Back at the present, Harry shook his head clear of the dark thoughts before saying, "It's fine, Caster. We should focus more on what we know now when we can expand on it. We can worry about this come at a later date, or when we think we have an idea on what it is."

"…fine," Caster relented.

"On a lighter note," Harry led on, "there is that first trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'm actually somewhat interested in what is there and what we can buy."

"It won't be much, that I can see," Saber commented. "From what I have heard from passerby students, it seems to be more of a place for local commerce and supplies for their classes. I don't think we would get anything that would be of use to us."

"That's your opinion then!" Caster retorted excitedly. "I can think of a few things we may need for the both of us, Harry-kun. _Demo_, that will depend on what shops they have, and the supplies they sell."

The fox-girl then crossed her arms as a minor frown marred her face. "Though I'm gonna be sorely disappointed if they got nothing."

Harry smiled at the Servant before giving her a pat on the head. Caster really appreciated the gesture, as was indicated by her blushing face and her wagging tail. "Well, I guess we will just have to see for ourselves tomorrow, huh?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: Sept 4, 2004)**_

Harry had woken up pretty early in the morning, due to the minor excitement that had been building from within. Since he couldn't really go back to sleep, he had decided to go with his abridged morning routine. Saber and Caster were still asleep at the time, so he had thought it better to let them sleep for a little bit longer.

He did note that it was quite difficult to extract himself from the iron grips of his Servants. While it was quite typical for Caster to do that, he was oddly surprised to see Saber copying the notion. He had thought on using it as teasing material for the knight, but had better thought of it. She probably would have used the said teasing as an incentive to make his training even harder.

His abridged morning routine was, for the most part, the same as always. It involved him washing his face, some minor exercises to stretch his muscles, showering, and getting dressed. What made it slightly abridged was the fact that instead of garnering the robes, he had opted to wear something more casual and on the mundane side of things; it was nothing more than a pair of jeans and a white undershirt overlaid by a black button-up shirt Catherine had gotten him a while back. The shirt was a bit big on him, but he was sure that he would grow into it as time went by.

As soon as he was dressed, Harry gave a look at his wrist watch. It read 5:45 AM on it.

"Hmm," Harry hummed in thought. "Perhaps I might as well wake them up now. Hm…nah. I'll give them another 30 minutes."

And with that, he had also decided to lounge about in the Gryffindor Common Room for once. He hadn't done it all year, so he thought that maybe he ought to change it up a little bit more. The only thing he would have to hope for was that nothing would ruin his good mood.

And so he sat on one of the couches with a book on hand. The book was one of some fire spellcraft. While he couldn't really perform anything until he would get to the Workshop, reading up on the facts of the spells wasn't doing him any sort of harm.

_Quilrosh's Ildkule__: A typical fire spell. User is to conjure a loosely kept together ball of fire in front of the caster out of the focused natural elements. The amount of mana used is subjective to the purpose of said spell, whether it would be a minor diversion, or as an explosion tactic to scorch opponents. The more mana that is used, the harder it is to control; the same rule can be applied when conjuring multiple fireballs of a smaller size._

"Hmm," Harry hummed in thought. "Didn't Quirrelmort use something like that back then?"

As he thought about the implications and things he could do with the spell, he failed to notice that someone else had risen early from their sleep. And Harry wasn't prepared to deal with it.

"Harry? Is that you?" asked the voice of one Hermione Granger.

…_bugger._

He turned moved his head up to meet the eyes of the young girl. She seemed to not have had that much sleep, given the fact that her eyes were sagging. Her voice permeated shyness, a trepidation that the girl once had at the beginning of their first year.

"…Hermione," Harry greeted with a nod.

"…hey," Hermione welcomed, "I…er…we haven't spoken to each other in a while…not since the Sorting Feast."

A sigh was given as the book was closed. "Well, Hermione, it stands within my reason to keep a bit of distance away from you, given how you, Ronald, and Ginerva reacted during said feast. And let us not forget how that during the summer, before you were supposedly out of the country, you never replied to any of my letters."

Hermione looked down in despondence. "I-I…sorry, Harry. Things were…preventing me from replying."

"…does it have anything to do with a certain blundering Dumbledore?"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore, Harry."

"Don't dodge the question."

Silence was his answer. This really did nothing to reassure him about his almost-ex-friend's allegiances.

Another sigh was given. "Hermione, how am I supposed to do anything with you, let alone have any sort of association with you if you don't treat our friendship the way it should be? Right now, I really don't have any good reason to trust you, let alone have any sort of relationship with you. And your actions back and, and even now are further solidifying my beliefs."

He could see that the young girl clearly did not like where this was going. She was fidgeting, looking around to avoid eye contact, biting her lower lip, and clenching her jeans with her fists. Her eyes soon caught sight of the book and had immediately jumped on it.

"Wh-what's that book, Harry? I've never seen it before?"

"It depends. Are you going to report anything I say to Dumbledore, like you did throughout the entirety of last year, and the latter of our first year?"

Hermione stiffened, with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look. She was obviously thinking that Harry didn't know any of that. Too bad that wasn't the case.

Harry put on a face that showed distaste at what he had seen. "Thank you for proving the fact that I can't trust you, and that you don't really value our friendship to a degree where you have agreed to be a spy for the old codger."

He pressed on, not caring about the incoming waterworks via the girl's eyes. "And I can probably safely assume that you are here to chastise me about how I was acting, about how I wasn't acting like I did in the past two years, about how the people that I have been associating with aren't the right sort, or evil, or whatever you want to call them.

Newsflash, Hermione. Those students, those that are even in Slytherin, are my comrades, allies, _friends_ even. This is who I really am. I'm sorry for not showing you this, but it was for my own safety and benefits. Now though, after two whole years of almost _dying_, I feel that it is high time that the world will see just who I _really_ am, and what I can really do. If Dumbledore doesn't like it, tough luck, that's _his_ problem."

Harry breathed in. "I don't even know _why_ you are doing this. And really, I am slowly finding myself lacking the will to know, or even care. You may have your reasons as to faking two years' worth of friendship, but know that I will no longer fly that way. If you want to reinstate yourself into my circle, then I think you know what you must do."

Having said his peace, Harry rises from his seat. Not giving Hermione a glance, he made his way to the exit. He didn't really have a need to look at her anyhow, as he was sure that she was crying, or going to. But before he could officially exit the common room, he stopped at the portrait hole.

Then, without looking back, he tells the crying Hermione, "There is a saying, Hermione. I…have a feeling that you may think you're doing what…_may_ be the best for me. But, in reality, I don't think it is. 'The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.' I really hope that whatever Dumbledore is offering you is worth the effort; because, in the end…you may very well find yourself on the side that would be most…unfortunate.

He then made his exit there, leaving his former friend rooted at her seat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry walked for a little bit from the common room entrance. He wore a look of indifference that gave nothing of the feelings that were storming inside his heart. Had he done the right thing, in deciding to berate his…former friend? Would she now use the mind that she's been gifted, and see beyond the glorified curtains?

Only time will tell. That much he knew. For the meantime, he decided that it would be best that he would steer clear of her for now. That would be best. And he already knew that he was going to avoid Ronald and Ginerva, given the fact that the former had been glaring at him whenever possible, while the latter glared at his more feminine friends.

He was nearing the Grand Staircase until he stopped. A breath was drawn in before a small part of it was released.

"…Caster, Saber, I know you're there."

"Eh heh," came the sheepish chuckle from a specific fox girl while the said embarrassed Caster and a sympathetic Saber materialized.

"We did not want to disturb you of your moment, Harry," Saber explained softly. She then placed a gloved hand on Harry's shoulder. "Regardless of which, you've done the right thing. I feel she, Hermione, could very well be saved from her current path."

"Although," Caster interjected, "I think you've only sowed the seeds of doubt in her. You'll probably need to _really_ show her why she can't be doing anything for Dumble-_baka_."

Harry nodded as he began his descent down the stairs. "I felt as much. Hermione is quite stubborn and well set in her ways. It took quite a while for me to convince her that the pompous flop, Lockhart, was nothing more than what he is. It will take a lot more, though, to get her head to stop revolving around Dumbledore."

"Then it would be best for us to take it slow. Perhaps when the opportunity comes, we use whatever means we have on hand to provide the most accurate evidence in order to convince her," Saber commented.

Harry looked at the Servant with a raised brow. "You're oddly compliant with this. Earlier, when I told you of this, you were vehement in breaking off whatever connections I had with her."

"Hmhm~. Perhaps the barbarian has a heart," Caster stated with a teasing grin.

Saber flushed in embarrassment. "I…I was indeed, but upon seeing how she was acting in times past, I believe that…she may be salvageable."

The truth was that she felt that Hermione was somewhat akin to her former knight, Lancelot, in some strange way. For one, they were both stalwart in their loyalties to whoever was in their sights. For Lancelot, it was Saber herself. For Hermione, she could very much see that she was indeed loyal to Harry. There was also the fact that both persons were aligned in the opposition for whatever reason. For the latter, she was unsure. But for Lancelot…she knew all too well.

They had soon arrived at the Great Hall, with Harry immediately spotting some of his friends at the end of the Ravenclaw table. He was greeted with varying feelings, due to it being morning, upon taking his seat between Daphne and Susan. Caster was of course not pleased with the seating arrangement. Nothing that a helping hand from Saber couldn't handle.

"So, while we wait for Sleeping Beauty to wake up," Harry began, which earned him a snort from Tracey, "anyone have an idea as to what we'll be doing in Hogsmeade?"

Susan claps her hands together while she said, "Well, me, Hannah, and Neville once he gets here, were planning on getting some supplies that we need for Herbology and Potions."

Blaise merely shrugged in indifference, as usual. "Meh, I don't know what I'm doing. Probably do some window shopping."

"Ditto," Tracey grunted as she piled up on the breakfast meats.

Harry nods to this before turning to Daphne. "And you?"

The girl shrugged as well. "I'm not too sure myself either. I think there may be a few shops that I can look at, but that'll probably be the end of it."

"I may do the same, though I think I could use a quick restock in some potion supplies," Harry commented. "I don't think there is much to do at Hogsmeade."

"The elder students in our house pretty much described the Hogsmeade trip as one of two things," Hannah stated. "Either a resupply trip for classes or-" here Hannah's face showed a large grin, "-as a dating area. There are a good number of restaurants that were _made_ for that kind of thing."

"Ugh, I ain't going near those places!" Tracey shouted. "If _any_ boy were to even _dare_ take me to one of those places-!"

"Keep it to yourself, please, troublesome woman," Blaise groused.

"I'll show you who's troublesome you prick!"

After a sigh was given, Harry asks Daphne, "So…I think I've got a plan. Want to hear me out?"

"Oh? And what might this plan be?"

"Feel like making another storm?"

"Much like the one we did during the Sorting Ceremony?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm. Does it include me going with you to Hogsmeade?"

"Truly, your intelligence is as brilliant as your looks."

"Naturally. How far should we take it?"

"Let's not make the school implode, first and foremost. I think your 'Princess Act' would do quite well for today."

"It may be so. Alas, I'm afraid that I had let on too much emotion when we went our separate ways during the Sorting Ceremony. I do not think that most would find it convincing."

"On the contrary, my dear friend, you should remember that the masses here are sheep, and will believe anything from a true story to a half-baked, two-bit story drafted by Skeeter."

"Right you are. You should take note that if we were to really get a good reaction we would have to perform in a certain manner in front of certain people."

"Indeed. We should do so. I'll be sure to bring along a camera for proper documentation."

"So long as you provide me some copies for proper distribution and blackmail, then I believe we should create a proper script."

"Ah, but isn't improvisation the best kind of weapon for situations like these?"

"In some cases, yes, but we should try and extract as much of a reaction from those certain persons as we can get. I will not settle for anything less."

"Very well. Since you suggested it, why don't you put on some lines?"

AS the two continued to talk about their devious plan, two certain Servants were sitting behind Harry's person at the Hufflepuff table. Saber was on her 8th serving and about to pick up her 9th. She felt a little bit miffed at the repartee that Harry and his friend, Daphne, were having between each other.

She too shared those moments between him. And as much as she was reluctant to admit it, she had found them to be quite invigorating. It was even more so during Harry's lessons with her. She would offer a small barb at his swordsmanship, and he would return it with one of his own.

Of course, it was all in jest, so no harm was really done. The barbs would evolve a little bit whenever the two would spar. Again, it was nothing to worry about.

Regardless of which, as much as she felt irked at a person she knew little about sharing a moment with Harry, she knew very well that interaction with the said girl was paramount to his growth. More so than Harry, and Saber to some degree, would care to admit. Thus, for the meantime, she would be the selfless King that she always was, and leave them be in their moment.

It was always good to have such a noble trait. However, some people don't have the same sentiment.

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**."

Case in point. Caster was busy both eating her food with harsh ferocity and trying her best to make Daphne spontaneously combust with her eyes. To even further prove her ire was showing, Caster's ears were folded back onto her head, mixing with her pink hair, and her nails were growing, sharpening even.

"_**Sore ha mesuken yori yoi suteppu watashi no otokokara tsugino 5 fun inai mataha izanami-sama no kizyoukino ikari no kouzan to hikaku shite sono you na ikari wo hoji shimasu. Oh ho~, watashiha motte iru owari ni saiteki na anata no tame~…**_"

We shall ignore whatever Caster-san mumbled for the sake and sanity of all.

"Heel, Caster. There is little harm done."

"…'s not like you would understand," Caster grumbled.

"And what don't I understand?" Saber asked with a raised brow.

The Servant, showing her indignation, puts pressure on the table. It was hard enough to where the wood was starting to give away.

"….how am…how…"

Saber was afraid to go further, but couldn't help it. "How could…what?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COURT HARRY-KUN WHEN WE HAVE THE 'Childhood Friend' STEALING ALL THE CUTE MOMENTS?!" Caster shouted, albeit it was very low in volume. It sounded more like she was a hissing cat at best.

And now Saber-san wanted nothing more than to return to her meal. Damn her curiosity.

"I don't know about you, but _I_ think that we should _make sure_ that this…that…_that girl_ doesn't raise any flags!"

"…flags? What sort of flags?" For all of Saber-san's innocence on the subject, perhaps she should learn not to ask certain questions that she felt would only lead her to gain a migraine.

"I-I don't know! You-you know…flags! Things that point to the common pairing! Moments in where the select person gains a growing affection for Harry-kun after certain events happen, or-or when certain choices are made! _Those_ kind of flags!"

Saber-san wondered whether or not if it would be best to nip this in the bud before it would fester into something unpleasant for all, mostly Harry. The choice was rather obvious for a character of her stature.

"…Caster, I know not of what you are speaking of. Alas, I feel that you may be looking to deep into what is shown. From what I had ascertained through previous observations and from what Harry has put forth, he only sees Daphne as a close friend and nothing more."

"But that is how it _always_ starts!" Caster argued vehemently. "First it'll be friendly talks, and then increased study time. And-and then, Harry-kun and the _baishunfu_ will see that they have m-more in common, and go on more outings, and picnics, and m-maybe she'll start making him lunches!"

Caster then started making motions with her arms that pantomimed what she was saying. "And of course, when Harry-kun takes it due to his _kind and loving heart_, she'll have Harry-kun go all 'Ahn~', and then he'll eat, and like her food, and then-and then-and then, there comes more studies, more talks, d-d…d-d…dates, and…and…then there…there is…m…m…m…ma…ma-_ITAI!_"

Saber slowly withdrew the first that she had implanted onto Caster's head. The girl was being beyond ridiculous in her assumptions. Surely, such things wouldn't happen for _quite_ a while…with her being the one to give him the proper direction, or so she amended inside her mind.

"Caster," Saber began, "as Harry had said this before, he is not looking for that kind of relationship. He would need to figure himself out first and foremost before he would even begin to think about the world outside of himself. This does not include the amount of those that would do him harm, whether it be for whatever intentions.

And besides…as much as Harry tries to hide it, I think we both know that he…holds some amount of affection towards us, as he does to Daphne. For now, it would be best for him for us to support in in any matter. I am prepared to do so, Caster. And I'm sure that you are too. We would best prepare too…for whatever may come in the future."

_Even if I were to give up my happiness…for Harry's own_.

For some reason, that left a very bittersweet taste in her mouth, no matter how much she would try to rationalize it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Uh, Harry," a rather dubious looking Neville called. "Looks like Ron's trying to call you over to him. Hermione's there too."

Harry didn't even bother looking in that direction to see the bumbling ginger making an even bigger fool of himself as usual. Not to say the least that the boy had done so before…numerous times in fact. Nowadays, he was just counting his days till the so-called confrontation would occur.

"Ignore him, Neville. I'd rather not risk the chance of losing any more functioning brain cells by associating with him," Harry waved off.

The teen then aimed a small, teasing grin at his fellow Gryffindor. "So, Hannah has told me that you have agreed to escort her and Susan at Hogsmeade?"

That got the desired response via Neville blushing. The boy stretches his collar as he replied shakily, "Uh-um-er-yeah. Course I did. I-I didn't think that they would g-go for it, but they seemed fine with it."

"You're making progress bubba," Harry nodded to the boy. "Big progress, indeed. Now, young Padawan, your feelings, express the more. Like it, those two will."

"…could you please not reference to anything that I'm ignorant about?" Neville pleaded.

"Too much fun, I am having."

"Ugh."

The banter between the two would have continued, but the saturated scent of parsimonious, cheap, unprincipled cologne had entered his nostrils. He couldn't stop the sigh that left his mouth. And just when his day was going to get a bit better, this had to happen.

_Just ignore him Harry. Just ignore him_, Saber told him through their mental link.

_I could always send him away with some Kitsune Yōjutsu!_ Caster offered.

"Oi, Scarhead!" an annoying voice called out.

"Come on Nev. Let's pick up the pace."

Before the boy could give a proper answer, the red-faced Draco Malfoy runs in front of his path, saying, "Oi, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Harry was about to walk around the deluded wannabe, but the wannabe's cronies were placed at the said idiot's sides. It was obviously meant to be an intimidation tactic, which was somewhat effective against Neville. Him, not so much. Too bad none of them had to face a Basilisk, which trumped whatever they could come up with. And he was sure that his Servants could easily come close to that.

Seeing that there was really no way to get around this, baring forced removal or some other physical tactic, Harry decided to humor the idiot. He first raised his left eyebrow at what he was seeing.

"Please make this quick, as I've got some plans made for the village down the road."

Draco was not amused by Harry's attitude. "Listen here you, don't think for a _second_ that everything's gonna be sunshine and rainbows. I don't _care_ about _inter-house unity_ and all that blood-traitor bullox! Stay, away, from Greengrass. She's too good for the likes of you!"

"…and that's supposed to deter me…how…?"

The cronies began cracking their knuckles in a cliché thug-like manner. He could feel the growing annoyance emanating from his two Servants. It was only through a mental command that they made no movement against them. Not to say that it was all the more tempting to do so.

Draco seemed to reach a boiling point, judging by his facial expression. "Just…just…just…! Just stay away Scarhead, if you know what's good for you!"

"As usual, Draco, your method of taunting leaves much to desire. Perhaps you should take a note from your upper classmen and learn how to insult in a much more subtle manner. But I digress, for you see, that would involve you to have any inclination to being an _actual_ Slytherin. Now, and even back then? All I see is _cannon fodder_."

The reaction was something he had expected, which included the ferret now having a look of pure rage. He was also trying, and failing, to reach for his wand. The cronies seemed to have gotten the message, and had pretty much drew their wands.

Neville was about to do so, but a look from Harry told him not too. Reason being was a list of things. The first was that he had smelt greasiness in the air, indicating that Snape wasn't too far off. He wouldn't give the man any ammunition or warrant to give him detention. He had been good so far and wouldn't risk it.

_However_, the most significant reason was what Caster was doing. Taking the guise of a student through her magic, she now looked like one of the elder Ravenclaw students he had seen in passerby. Saber seemed to be inclined to stop her, but had apparently decided against it. She looked to be intrigued, if only slightly, at what the fox-girl was planning.

With a wide, evil grin, Caster slide two ofuda tags near the idiots' persons. They glowed purple, mana seeping into the ink due to the advanced nature of Caster's ofuda. And then, she lifted her hand, palm faced upwards. Energy seemed to cackle a bit, which sonn turned into sparks, which grew into an aquamarine flame.

"_Kitsunebi_" Caster called out before throwing the flame at the idiot's area.

The effect was instant upon the flame hitting its mark. First, there was the small explosion that seemed to leave a nicely sized, cauterizing hole in each of the idiots' robes. And then the ofuda activated in the midst of panic. There was a flash of light that came and gone, quick as lightning.

The surrounding students then couldn't contain the laughter, with Harry just barely holding it in. Idiot #1 was dressed in a kabuki performer's outfits, complete with make-up, clothing, accessories, everything. Idiot #2 looked like…he would belong in a cartoon. He was dressed in an all gray shirt/blazer mesh, a darker grey colored slacks, shiny black shoes, and this weird mask that had no real expression. It was two circles for eyes, a smaller one for a nose, and a larger circle with what appeared to be drawn teeth for the mouth. To complete the ensemble, Idiot #2 wore two accessories, a bowl hat the same color palette as his shirt/blazer mesh, and a very red bowtie.

_I've always figured that it would be a bad idea for any of them to go against me this year,_ Harry commented inwardly. _It'll probably be a good idea for them to ditch the ferret for something more…worthy of whatever they consider for time._

The response he got from Saber was a pulse of exasperation, amusement, and wariness.

Now Draco…looked like some sort of unholy chimera between the two previously mentioned idiots. He only gave the boy a quick glance before turning away in revulsion. One look was enough to plaster the image into his mind for a good while.

And to cement it all, Caster yells out, "Take it, suckers! Bwahahahahahaha!" She then ran off.

What came was just pure instinct for Harry, as he couldn't help but have the need to take advantage of the situation. With a quick pivot of his body, he looks to the frothing Snape.

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, go after that student? Not like she did anything wrong or what not. Pretty sure I had nothing to do with it, since you were behind us the entire time. What say you, Snape?"

Snape looked ready to blow a casket, which made it all the more amusing to Harry. He even let out a smug looking smile, taunting the man to do anything against him. A few minutes passed, and the man clearly had had enough of the exchange. And like the child that he is, he flicked his cloak and stalked off. In the opposite direction that Caster had ran off to.

"Uh, Professor Snape? The student went-"

"Leave it, Neville," Harry interrupted. "This only further proves that the _child_ is only seeking me as his target. I bet he was _waiting_ for me to make a move or something, just so that he could _teach me my place_, or whatever else his mind would come up with."

"And I hope that everyone had heard that, right?" Harry called out on purpose. "Snape here, is again, not following proper teacher etiquette, and allowing whatever _childish_ grudge he has over my _dead father_ be shoved onto me, and _anyone that is not Slytherin_. Why hasn't anyone told this to the Board of Governors, I wouldn't know!"

Harry waited a few more minutes, watching the students' various reactions to what he had said. Hopefully some gears would be turning in the sheeps' minds.

Suddenly, a cool, haughty voice said from behind him, "My, my, my~ . Such an _excellent_ display of proper slandering. It would seem that your mind is possibly able to keep the lessons that I have been providing you."

A roll of the eyes first, before Harry turned around again. "Says you, Daphne. I happen to be much more…eloquent when it comes to the mud-slinging. Your lessons have only helped to boost them for further effectiveness."

A dainty hand was placed on Daphne's chin, much like a noble woman would do. "Modesty still eludes you, unfortunately. Perhaps you need some further guidance in how to belittle your ego.

Harry's right eyebrow is raised while a charming smile took form. "Then teach this simple man the ways of humbleness, eloquence, and modesty while we journey down the rabbit hole."

Daphne hummed in thought before her right hand grasps Harry's left. "I shall allow it, as you've much to learn from me. Now come. Our carriage awaits."

"By your will, _Ojou-sama_," Harry replied while taking note of the blush now adorning Daphne's cheeks. It would appear that she knew what he meant. How delightful, and yet…how odd. He didn't think that she knew Japanese. It would be something that he would have to ask her about later on.

A few minutes later, a prim Daphne and a confident Harry had made their way over to where the carriages were stationed. Neville had left off earlier so that he would get to where Susan and Hannah were, which was understandable. Neither of them knew where Blaise or Tracey was. Nevertheless, they had surmised that they would either be back at their common room, or at the carriages, waiting for them.

The two of them were close to the carriages. Very much so, as Harry could already see the Thestrals tied to the carriages like they always were. Saber was more subdued to the presence of these creatures, as was a chipper Caster. They were beyond the Hogwarts Grounds' gates, which were being guarded by McGonagall.

_One more obstacle_, Harry told himself.

He then said to his Servants, "_Saber, go ahead and see if you can find either Blaise or Tracey. If you aren't able to find them, then secure a carriage for us."_

"_Alright,_" she answered. Before she made her way though, she told him, "_Oh, and if the lecturer is giving you trouble…don't have Caster go overboard._"

"_No promises!_" was Caster's response.

He could hear the knight give out a snort before walking around the McGonagall. Caster stationed herself just behind her, a little ways off from the professor's view. She then began to lazily pick a set of ofuda from out of nowhere. She was oddly prepared today. That just only made her the more dangerous. If McGonagall were to give Harry any trouble, he wasn't sure to feel bad for her, or to feel vindication. It would have to depend on how things went.

"Daphne, do you have your permission slip at hand," Harry asked, with it being loud enough for the woman to hear.

Daphne merely let out a short, haughty laugh. "Of course I did my friend. A Lady such as myself cannot _dare_ to make such a mistake."

She pulled out a piece of parchment before asking her escort, "Et tu, Harry?"

He pulled out a similar parchment. "I have indeed brought one of my own, signed by my _current_ guardians, of whom have been so lovely to take me in. it feels…nice, to have a _proper family_, unlike the one that _certain people_ are would want to have me."

"Speaking of which, you never really did go into what happened after that _dreadful_ trial," Daphne stated.

Harry shrugged in response. "It wasn't really of my concern once I was rid of the Dursleys'. But, if you must know…both Vernon and Marge have both passed away a few weeks after being sent there. Petunia was sent to a different prison, while Dudley was sent to a juvenile detention center. I think he may be shipped off for the British Army for further training once he's been straightened out."

"Hmm," Daphne hummed. "How did the…first two pass away?"

"The official story was _cardiac arrest_; or in lame man's terms, their hearts stopped working," Harry supplied. He paused for a few seconds before giving off another shrug. "Well, I don't think that really happened. After all, it is said that inmates don't really take too kindly to child abusers, molesters, and the like."

Daphne nodded in agreement. "Of course. Given what I…heard of you said during the trial, you had me _worried sick_ of your condition. Bless your and my heart that you live on and thrive."

She then released a sigh. "It…also eases my heart in knowing that those…_heathens_ have been dealt the proper justice according the mundane judicial system."

"If only the Ministry's judicial system could work as efficiently as that one, or the Yank's for that matter."

"The Yank's are a different matter entirely, my dear friend. A different matter."

Daphne then looked to the Transfiguration professor, who looked to be very white in skin tone with her eyes slightly red. Perhaps overhearing their not-so-hidden conversation did some damage to her. Only time will tell.

"Good morrow, Professor McGonagall," Daphne greeted as she held out her permission slip. "Here is my permission slip to Hogsmeade."

"And here is mine as well," Harry added as he held out his own slip.

The professor was started out of her own thoughts there before she shakily took the slips into her arms. "V-very well. B-be on your way you two."

…_well, that was easy_.

As the two walked by her, McGonagall found that she could barely contain her grief over how bad she messed up. She was sure that she didn't know the full circumstances, but she had seen that Harry had very much changed over the course of the summer. When she had found out that it have been due to the Dursleys', she had set up to investigate what went down.

She didn't like what she had found, and could only place blame on herself for not putting up a better argument to Dumbledore. The blame only increased when she had somehow once again, ignored the obvious signs of a student who needed help. And now, thanks to her inaction, the son of her beloved students had been harmed for Merlin knows how long. The fact that Harry had sounded…glad that his relatives were either dead or jailed only added to her grief, as whatever the boy had experienced had changed him into something she really didn't want to see.

This self-lamenting would continue on in her mind, with cracks of it showing her neutral façade. It was so bad, that she didn't even get to try and have Harry stay at Hogwarts, or even warn him of the criminal Sirius black. She didn't even care that some of the students hadn't brought them signed permission slips, and had just let them on through.

She didn't even really pay much attention as the carriages made their way to the village of Hogsmeade, with the said boy she was supposed to be protecting on it. This was just not her day.

_**AN: **__**Alright, done! Sorry for the long delay folks. Had a long July filled with trips and stuff, and my muse just…wouldn't let me write it up. I swear this is like the 3**__**rd**__** time I had written this chapter. Some parts are good, some parts are not, and some are just meh. What can you do? Well, after finishing this up though, I think I am ready to get back on track with my other stories.**_

_**Now, I had also put down what Harry's Origin is: Will, or Intent, in some cases. Like, having the Will/Intent to live, the Will/Intent to push forward, the Will/Intent to make things float, the Will/Intent to kill someone. If you want further explanation, feel free to send me a PM on the subject. I will say though that this is compliant with what he is Intending to do with his magic.**_

_**Alright, challenge time! For Caster's prank, I had her use her work her magic for a prank on Draco and his cronies. The result was…something I had found mildly funny, especially once I had done one of the idiots' transformations. Idiot #2 is modeled after a character that always gave me a good laugh, along with the show he is from. The challenge is that you must identify the character, name the show he is from, and what segment he is from. I gave off a little hint there with how Harry put his thoughts to help you out. And once you figure it out, feel free to have a blast of nostalgia. Oh, and the first one to get it correct gets to ask 2 questions about the story. They can be about anything, including spoilers. It is only valid for actual members, as it should be obvious at the fact that I can't sent a PM to a guest reviewer.**_

_**I believe that I have said my case. So, **__**as always, please leave a review for me to see and take into account. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, please leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Sore ha mesuken yori yoi suteppu watashi no otokokara tsugi no 5 fun inai mataha izanami-sama no kizyoukino ikari no kouzan to hikaku shite sono you na ikari wo hoji shimasu. Oh ho~, watashiha motte iru owari ni saiteki na anata no tame.**_ - That bitch better be stepping away from my man within the next five minutes, or the wrath of Izanami-sama's madness will hold no such fury compared to mine. Oh ho, have I got the perfect end for you.

_**Obviously, Caster-san was pissed.**_

_Baishunfu_ – Harlot.

_**Basically what Caster would call anyone who makes a move on her man.**_


End file.
